Surviving what comes after
by hazelbite1248
Summary: The sequel to "There's a purpose to falling". Last time we left off Maria, Sari and the Autobots saved Detroit from the Decepticons. But that doesn't mean things get better from there. Get ready because things will never be the same for Maria again when old secrets, protective lies and old friends with older demons will come to light. Detailed summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Elite Guard

Surviving what comes after: A TFA Fanfiction  
disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: And hello everybody! We are back in business. I'm so excited to be back posting the sequel to "There's a purpose to falling" XD**

**Maria: Took you freaking long enough. Woman, it was more that a week!**

**hazelbite1248: *sigh* In case these readers are unfamiliar, I'd like to introduce**

***gets shoved***

**Maria: I'll introduce myself X) Hey readers! My name is Maria and I am this girl's OC. **

**hazelbite1248: *gets up* Can I please finish?**

**Maria: *rolls eyes* If you must.**

**hazelbite1248: She's not always like this.**

**Maria: The Pit I am. Seriously woman, don't you know me at all?**

**hazelbite1248: X| Moving on. I'm sorry for the long wait, craziest thing happened. There was I guess something up with the Fanfiction website and it wouldn't let me login.**

**Maria: Awww, you were like a drenched kitten wanting to come in the house when it was raining. XD That's cute!**

**hazelbite1248: So, it took some time and a lot of patience for that to get fixed. But here we are and we're ready to get this started.**

**Maria: *face-palm* You forgot to put the rest of the summary in the story you dummy. Never mind, I'll do it...**

_**The sequel to "The purpose of falling". Last time we left off, Maria, Sari and the Autobots saved Detroit from the Decepticons. But that doesn't mean things get any better from there. As Maria watches Sari fall apart with her father's disappearance, Maria can't help but feel that something uncontrollable is coming after her. And no amount of protection from the Autobots, or Prowl will save her. Things will never be the same for Maria when old secrets are remembered and protective lies will be made with new threats, old friends and even older demons from the past will come to light. Can Maria help the Autobots stop Megatron's plans for a Spacebridge, when she can't even protect the things she cares about? Prowl x OC... Blitzwing x OC**_

**Maria: Thought I'd underline the pairings. **

**hazelbite1248: X| How thoughtful of you.**

**Maria: XD And ****_you_**** think I'm a pain in the neck all the time. FOR-SHAME!**

**hazelbite1248: *throws a book at Maria* Well would you look at that, we need to get this chapter done. So say bye to the readers and get yourself in the story.**

***Maria starting to leave***

**Maria: *whisper* I bet I'm the favourite with the readers XD**

**hazelbite1248: *throws another book* Out! Anywho, here's the story readers. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Elite Guard

In Detroit, the city was repairing from the fight that the Autobots were defeating Megatron and his two Decepticons, Blitzwing and Lugnut. On the streets Prowl, Bulkhead, Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Maria; their human friend, were repairing a bridge. But they had more than bridges to repair that day.

"This is a big job. Even for a bunch of maintenance bots." Bulkhead muttered as he placed boulders to Prime in vehicle mode.

"It's not that bad. I'm just worried if you guys are keeping up." Maria called as she was trying to carry a large rock, a fraction of what Bulkhead had in his servos. Maria was struggling to keep balance and she was looking like her arms were popping off.

Prowl noticed this and quickly grabbed her load before she fell. Ever since Maria kissed him after the battle with Megatron, Prowl felt even more protective and connected to that organic femme. At least he isn't denying to himself that he might have feelings for her as much as before. It took him solar cycles for his pride to cave in to the thoughts of Maria. But he kept these feeling to himself.

Safe and self buried.

"You shouldn't over limit your body Maria. Know your limitations, let me at least help you." Prowl insisted as he helped the black-haired woman up. She may have looked good in her seemingly 22 year old body, but she wasn't made like the Autobots were. Then they took notice of Prime helping some cars passed the road they were working on.

"I'll bet you anything that Prime is getting a super confidence boost for us beating the Decepticons." Maria grinned as she was carrying more of the rubble from the ground. Just then Prime came back with a sad look on his faceplate.

Okay, maybe not.

"Those humans were afraid of me." He put his head down like it was his fault. Maria decided to intervene.

"They're just scared, they didn't know what happened to their homes. Humans get scared for things they can't understand or control." She convinced Prime.

_'Then why wasn't Maria afraid of us when she first met us?'_ Prime questioned his processor. He shook he thought away and listened to what Ratchet was saying.

"Can you blame them? After all, we trashed half their city." Ratchet grumbled as his magnetics were cleaning some of the rubble too.

"I believe the_ Decepticons_ did most of the trashing." Prowl, looking over all the mechs and Maria clean the part of the bridge.

"I liked it better when we were heroes." Bulkhead frowned as he sat and leaned on the bridge.

"We're still heroes Bulkhead, we just have to remind them." Prime convinced the green mech.

"That's right." Maria agreed, "If you can convince humans like Sari and I then you guys will have no problem befriending this city." She encouraged the bots and they all smiled at her.

This was the reason they liked Maria. Her unshakable confidence and optimism would beat the slag out of any doubt in the bots. They continued to work when Ratchet noticed something.

"Hey, where is Bumblebee? Isn't he suppose to be helping too?" Ratchet asked the bots.

"Didn't you know? He is helping Sari with the Sumdac business tower." Maria explained to the med bot and looked at the tower with a huge gap in it.

"Lord knows she needs it." She sighed and continued to help the Autobots.

Sumdac Tower:

Sari was ready to rip off her red pig-tails.

She and Bumblebee were trying to keep her fathers industry afloat ever since her dad went missing. The Autobots had to see Sari cry herself to sleep to every night a search for her father failed. But they were still up to her neck with problems. And then decided to just ruin her day even more.

"As long as this company is Sumdac owned, I am staying right here. And there is nothing you can do about it!" Sari huffed and hung up on . She gave a heavy sigh which Bee had noticed something out the window.

Thinking back on everything that has happened, Sari knew it hasn't been the best of days. She remembered when Maria would sometimes spend restless nights, finding her dad. Maria was connected to Professor Sumdac like a father as much as Sari was.

And although Maria didn't show it to anyone, but she was very distraught about Sari's dad going missing.

"Take a look at that." Bee pointed at the screen at cameras taking a shot of a comet going to crash into downtown Detroit. The Autobots and Maria also saw this object ready to crash in downtown Detroit.

"What the-" Maria tried to say as the comet was ready to crash into the city. Bee and Sari reunited with the rest as they raced to the crash site, Sari drove with Bee and Maria went with Prowl.

They were almost there and they saw a huge blue spaceship landed undamaged in the park with the rest of the landscape completely unscathed. Already there was Fanzone and his emergency squad, looking like he just about had enough with machines for one day.

"That is one big cruiser crusher." Maria breathed as Prowl waited until she got off him to transform. He was blocking Maria, tensed ready if the beings inside might go hostile.

"Have your men stand down. Let us handle this." Prime calmly ordered Fanzone careful not to set him off.

"What, so you can wreck the other half of the city? I don't think so!" Fanzone lipped to the bots and Maria came into view.

"Oh for- Cool it, they hopefully know what they're doing." Maria told the chief. Then the doors of the ship opened as three mechs emerged. All three of them the Autobots recognized.

Jazz, Sentinel Prime and Ultra Magnus. The Elite Guards of Cybertron.

Fanzone mouth was gaping and muttered fiercely to himself. "Robots. Why did it have to be robots?!" Prime and his team progressed to the three new Autobots.

Maria smirked thinking they were going to yell at them and say something like, "Hey you! Get off our property!" or something else as funny. But her jaw dropped to the floor when they didn't do anything remote to that. They all straightened up and saluted to the bots still on the bridge of the ship.

Maria would have said that. She'd say that kind of stuff to Starscream all the time.

"Jazz, activate the force field to quarantine from the organics." Ultra Magnus, the one carrying a large hammer ordered the white ninja bot, Jazz.

"If I could Ultra Magnus, I would like to take a closer look at the organics." Jazz curiously looked at the crowd of humans. Looking at Maria now holding Sari close to her before looking back at Ultra Magnus.

"You might feel different when their acid slime melts through your armor. I have dealt with organics and no good comes from them, right Optimus?" Sentinel gave him a verbal slap to the faceplate, making him remember what happened to him, Sentinel and Aleta-1 or former Black Arachnia. Maria heard about that story a while ago, by the description that Prime tried not to convey, the Sentinel bot sounded like a jerk.

"I'll show that pompous tin can." Maria threatened wanting to physically slap Sentinel in the faceplate. She stepped in front of the crowd with Sari but it was too late. The force field was covering the ship detaching the Autobots and the humans. Maria felt helpless trying to get in to see the bots as they left inside the ship.

"Looks like nothing is going to happen for a while, so I suggest that you and Sari go home and wait there." Fanzone huffed feeling a similar type of helplessness to what Maria was feeling as well.

"You seriously think that's going to help? Let's get shiny back here and I'll wipe that smirk off his chinplate." Maria argued with the chief of police, referring to Sentinel Prime. But Fanzone only glared intensely at her and her famous attitude he was no stranger to.

"Maria, we'll contact you when there is something productive you can do. In the meantime, please don't do anything stupid." Fanzone warned Maria as she gave one last glance at the ship before she took Sari away with her.

"How can I if Crimson Chin's taking all the stupid with him." Maria whispered to Sari and that made her smile for a brief moment.

In a cave outside of Detroit:

"Why do we hide here like cowards?! We should stand up and fight! We-" Lugnut bellowed in the cave but was interrupted when his arm disconnected and hit the floor. Blitzwing thought that was hilarious, Lugnut did not.

Megatron explained to the two Decepticons that the carbon deposits shielded them from the Autobots while they repair themselves from their last encounter from said bots. He then went on about his sights to take Cybertron itself.

"Zhat sounds crazy! Even to me!" Random bursts out laughing like a mad-man then was beaten by Lugnut's disconnected arm to the floor. Lugnut did however question how Megatron was going to pull a feat like so.

"Two things prevented us from winning the Cybertronian wars. The Allspark and the Autobots exclusive Space Bridge technology. The Allspark as we know is... no longer a factor. I managed to copy some schematics of one of there Space Bridges while I was aboard their ship however." Megatron stated to the now interested mechs.

"Intriguing. If ve reverse engineer zhe space bridge zhan ve vould have a Space Bridge ov our own." Blitzwing's composed face was deeply interested in this plan.

"And conquer zhe planet from vithin!" Hothead finished.

Megatron did also explain that there was a glitch in his plan. They needed someone to fill in the gaps to construct the bridge.

"And who better than the master of reverse engineering. Professor Issac Sumdac." Megatron presented the professor in a large green, glass tube-like cage. Issac was sitting in a lab desk with papers. It looked like an office he would work in despite the obvious Decepticon company.

"You will not get away with this Megatron! The Autobots will come for me." Issac vowed to the three cons. Megatron came closer to the window and grinned.

"And yet thus far have not. Why do think that is? Could it have something to do with the fact that you resurrected their worst enemy?!" Megatron almost purred and rubbed it in the professor's face that he did help Megatron reawaken.

But then there was Maria and her help to Megatron, but that's besides the point.

"The only thing that is keeping you alive is your usefulness professor." Megatron eclipses over Issac as his face was in pure fear.

_'What is going to happen to me?'_ the professor quaked thinking of the answer.

Just then, a strange noise was slowly filling in the air of the cave. At first Blitzwing was the first to notice but then shook it off thinking it was just him being crazy as usual. Then the others heard the noise too and as it got louder and louder.

What Megatron heard it, it sounded like the most beautiful femme in the galaxy humming a song that made even him shudder in on himself. They were then greeted with two hooded figures that simply walked in the cave and now were right in their presence. By the shape of the bodies, they were two organic females. One with a white cloak and blond hair reaching past her shoulders. The other had a black cloak with short deep purple hair. Their faces didn't show under the hoods but the humming noise was still quietly droning in the cave.

Megatron could have sworn that he remembers seeing the blond from somewhere.

"Organics! How did you find us?!" Lugnut shouted at the two girls who remained silent and down-right haunting.

"Answer or jou vill be burned to a crizp!" Hothead threatened as his cannons were ready to fire.

"Crunchy humans, how yummy!" Random switched and by this, caused the woman in the black coat's mouth to twitch at the slightest. Nothing the Decepticons could see unless up close and personal.

"Lay down your weapon. We only wish for answers that you will give us." The white one told the three cons but the way she said it filled their processors as her head was shadowed in the hood.

"What makes you think we will give you answers?" Megatron growled. How dare they demand anything from he of all Decepticons?! He was simply appalled but was going to find the cause of this situation one way or another.

"Sister, what would happen if they do not know of what we would speak to them?" The black hooded woman leaned to whisper to the other but the Decepticons still heard it loud and clear. Blitzwing took some interest to this girl, she was like the complete opposite to the other hooded woman.

One small glance to Blitzwing and the black hooded woman revealed her eyes. Almost a glowing orange, then he changed his attention to the one who was now speaking, the blonde's glowing light blue somehow shone through the white fabric.

"They know. And they will tell us." The white one said. With that her voice echoed loudly into the Decepticons audio receptors. Black and white auras seemed to sweep around the two human femmes.

And that's when Megatron, Lugnut and Blitzwing lost track of everything.

Detroit Park:

Sari and Maria rushed to Fanzone. Earlier they were walking around Detroit trying to enjoy the day but they were too busy worrying about their Autobot friends. When they got word from the chief that Optimus and couple of vehicles just left the ship, that leads them now asking Fanzone if anything else happened. He told them that there might be some other Autobots in the ship.

Maria and Sari just looked at the force field with undivided attention, thinking if they could get in somehow. Maria put her hand to the force field and closed her eyes. Besides the strangest feeling she was having, nothing happened.

Then Maria was given just seconds of flashing images in her head. She couldn't see what they were, but when they stopped Maria rapidly pulled her hand away from the blue shield.

"I got nothing." Maria shook her head. Then Sari got a call from Powwel that one of the factories was going haywire.

"Can't you fix it?" Sari retorted to Powwel.

"I thought the company's name was Sumdac?" he smirked before ending the call. Maria looked at Sari's blank phone with a glare.

"Well isn't he helpful." Maria sarcastically commented. Then Sari looked again at the force field with her key and got a flash of brilliance. Maria knew just of what she was going to do and grinned back. Sari used her key to slice an opening in the force field letting her and Maria in.

_'Score one for the creepy key.'_ Maria said to herself, thinking about how much she didn't like Sari's key at times. They continued to run into the ship and heard alarms blaring and Jazz confronted the two girls, looking skittish for some strange reason.

"Contamination located." He said as his hands were blocking the air of Sari and Maria keeping his distance.

"Who are you calling a contamination?" Maria scoffed at the ninja bot.

"Just stay cool and just roll off the ship nice and easy like..." Jazz slowly explained to the two.

"And don't even think of spitting that slime on me." He said trying to act brave. Sari and Maria looked at each other with blank faces at each other.

Then it dawned on Sari.

"Wait, you're afraid of us aren't you?" Sari lead on and then gave a scary face to the mech.

Maria giggled at Sari attempt as Jazz shrieked and scrambled back from them.

"What is going on out here?!" Ratchet barked as Bulkhead, Bee and Prowl followed behind and saw the scene.

"Guys! You're alright!" Sari and Maria ran to the bots, Sari was hugging Bee the best she could and Maria hugging Prowl's foot. The Autobots were glad to see their friends also.

_'She missed me?'_ Prowl thought to himself as he looked at Maria still embracing to the best of her ability to him.

"Stay back! You don't want to be slimmed!" Jazz tried to convince the four. He was freaking out on the inside even more.

"Relax. It's just Sari and Maria." Bulkhead scoffed thinking as if, like Maria and Sari would be dangerous. Maria maybe is she got really angry.

"Crazy..." Jazz gasped and took a closer look and the two girls. Sari was still clinging to Bee and Maria took the front of Jazz examining her.

"Each organic have their own shape, their own style." Maria twirled around letting her black hair flow in the wind.

"Yeah, you don't look too bad yourself." Maria coyly replied and Sari was getting Bee's attention.

"You have to help. Something wrong is happening to one of my dad's construction factories." Sari explained and they started to transform.

"No can do. I got strict orders to stick with you bots." Jazz sternly said to the rest.

"But he didn't say where, did he?" Bee trailed on.

"Well, I have been itching to try these wheels a spin." Jazz then transformed into a white classy speed car which made Sari and Maria purr in amusement. Prowl quietly growled which got Maria's attention.

"Aww, it's okay. I still think your smokin'." Maria told Prowl who quickly turned in his vehicle mode to prevent him from blushing like crazy. Maria rode with Prowl, Sari with Bee and they took off.

Dinobot Island:

Optimus, Sentinel and Ultra Magnus were walking through the area right after they had an encounter with the Dinobots. Sentinel didn't talk to Prime for a good five minutes due to his knowledge with the Dinobots that Sentinel didn't know about.

Like not to provoke them.

"So what other things are you keeping from us you downgrade? Any other allies Ultra Magnus and I aren't aware of?" Sentinel then broke the silence to try to start another argument. Prime just shook his helm.

"You mean our friends? Then yes, there's Sari and Maria."

"You call them by their names? They're just disgusting organic animals." Sentinel barked back.

"There's more to them than you think." Optimus answered back.

"Like what? They look like they wouldn't stand a chance with Decepticons." Sentinel finally said before he went to take point. Optimus could only glare at the back of Sentinel.

_'They don't know Sari and Maria, the don't know what they've been through.'_ Optimus would have growled if he was talking. Then Ultra Magnus came to walk beside him.

"So these organics, what is their appearance?"

"Sari is very small, red hair, she's a nice girl. Maria is older than Sari, longer black hair. She is... very strong-willed sir." Optimus explained and Ultra Magnus quietly nodded as the three kept on walking.

Sumdac factory:

When they arrived Jazz was asking about the traffic lights, well more like marveling about them. The moment Sari got out of Bee, the light from her key was projecting to the factory.

"That can't be good." She squeaked and an army of police drones came to attack the bots and the two humans. Guns blazing.

"Defiantly not good." Maria replied as she got Sari behind her and was getting ready to fight. To her surprise, she was swept by Prowl who carried her behind a load of crates. Bumblebee did he same thing with Sari.

"Is this what it's always like in this crazy planet?" Jazz asked confused.

"Pretty much." Prowl answered as they tried to take cover and put the girl in his arms down where she was safer. Ratchet them contacted Prime with the comm-link for help. While they tried to fight off as many of the drones, they kept coming from the assembly line. Prowl left Maria so he could help Bulkhead. Jazz joined in to help so Maria stayed behind and continued to watch.

Maria turned her head behind her to see if Sari was near, when she turned again to see the battle her heart tightened. Prowl got shot down by trying to evade the blasts from the police drones.

"PROWL!" Maria hopped off the crates and sprinted towards him. He was in the ground and bracing for impact. In a flash, the drones were destroyed by Optimus's axe as he, Sentinel and Magnus jumped in. Maria made it to see Prowl and her face was white from her fear.

"Don't, scare me like that." She breathed, the red flushing back to her face as he was getting up. Prowl optics widened.

_'Since when did she get afraid of my well-being this much?'_ This wasn't making any sense to him.

"Guys, this isn't going to mean a single thing if we don't stop the factory from the inside." Maria told the Autobots who took in her idea, but Sari wanted to come. Optimus shot the idea down for her own safety.

"As long as his company's name is Sumdac then it is my responsibility." Sari argued with Prime to let her in the assembly line. He agreed and he, Prowl, Sari and Jazz went to the building.

"Please stay safe." Prowl sincerely asked Maria before he left.

"Would I ever prove you wrong?" Maria smirked and helped the rest of the bots fight the drones. Although there wasn't any bricks she could throw around, she used pieces of the other drones to distract them so the Autobots could hit them better. It took a great time as Bee ran past the drones and zap them to the point of their destruction, Bulkhead crushing his own, Ratchet using his metal power and Ultra Magnus...

He used his hammer to strike more than the rest of the bots combined.

"Now I get why they call you Ultra Magnus." Bee stood there wide optics at the display that was shown.

When all the drones were defeated Prime, Prowl, Jazz and Sari came out with a fragment of the Allspark. Turns out that the small fragment had lodged itself to one of the control panels of the assembly line, thus causing the Magnus observed the shard and then believed the story the Autobots. After the problem was resolved, Bee took Sari home to get her to rest from all the excitement.

Maria stayed and she couldn't resist.

"I believe the biggest 'I told you so' is in order shiny." Maria told Sentinel, she was keeping her wise crack comments in for too long.

"Why you-" Sentinel was ready to crush Maria when Ultra Magnus looked at Maria and gasped. He burned himself that he didn't recognize this femme already.

"Sentinel Prime, stand down! She is a femme of virtue." He ordered the now stunned bot. Maria looked straight to Ultra Magnus with an overly confused look.

Then to Sentinel, then back at Ultra Magnus.

"I got virtue?" Maria questioned thinking it was probably a joke. She didn't think so when Ultra Magnus kneeled before Maria.

"You do. You are the organic blessed with much power. The siren. The Grey Oracle." He stayed on one knee as Maria's eyes widened and she only let out a breath saying not even a word.

Sumdac Tower:

When Bumblebee took Sari home and into her room, one thing that as out of the ordinary. didn't let Sari through to her room, even though he was on the screen the whole time. In no time Sari was arguing with for it was her father's company.

"I took the liberty of doing research about your claim. It appears that there is no will, record, birth certificate, social security number, nothing on a Sari Sumdac." Powwel explained proudly to Sari outside her room. It seemed that there was no other noise when Powwel was explaining this.

"Are you saying I can't prove I am Issac Sumdac's daughter?" Sari demanded to Powwel through the screen.

"I am saying you can't even prove you exist." He finished as the screen went black. Sari stood there next to Bumblebee frozen solid in shock.

* * *

**Maria: DUN DUN DUN! My my, isn't that a cliffhanger.**

**hazelbite1248: I moved around a couple of things in the episode. But yes, a lot of things happened in this chapter.**

**Maria: Let me do a recap here; So new Autobots came to Earth for the Allspark. But OOPS, it got broken. Serves Prime right, for walking a chewing gum at the same time XD**

**hazelbite: Anything else, or are you done?**

**Maria: Optimus had Sari's key in his servo, Megatron had his open spark with the Allspark in it and- BANG! One trip and the Allspark is broken.**

**hazelbite1248: X\ That's not how it happened.**

**Maria: Not even close. ANYWAY, the Decepticons are hiding in a cave now. Planning for revenge blah-blah-blah. But wait, what's this 0.0 some new characters are introduced and we don't know what happens to the Decepticons. **

**hazelbite1248: Continue.**

**Maria: So after some squabble, pieces of the Allspark are scattered across Detroit from the battle. And one of them got stuck in one of the Sumdac factories. So Autobots come in, came, saw, conquered and got the shard to prove that Prime's story was true. **

**hazelbite1248: You're doing quite well. So after the battle, Maria gets told she is an oracle of some kind. Must be important for Cybertronians to know about. And Sari has no proof that she even exists.**

**Maria: It... could be that they just forgot to sign some stuff, like a birth certificate and adoption papers. Nothing major.**

**hazelbite1248: X| Nice try, so that's it for today. Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading :)**

**Maria: I'll make sure this writer keeps writing. Bye XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Sinking in

Surviving what comes after: A TFA Fanfiction  
disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Maria: *triumphant laugh* HA-HA! Look how good we're doing.**

**hazelbite1248: What is it?**

**Maria: Some of the readers that read our last story have favourited/ followed our current story. We have them hooked XD**

**hazelbite1248: O.O Really? That's awesome!**

**Maria: And *drum roll* here's one of the reviews that I just have to say XD**

**_"Omigosh sequel! *Happily hugs Maria and Hazel(is it okay if i call you Hazel? I'm horrible with whole usernames) * The pairing for these two (MariaProwl ) has grown on me severely and I'm anxiously waiting for the next chapter!" -WolfSpritFlower_**

**Maria:*hugs back* AHH I LOVE HUGS!**

**hazelbite1248: Yeah, I got the bruises to prove it X|**

**Maria: X) Whatever you say... Hazel XD**

**hazelbite1248: Well thank you for the review. Without anything else, let's get this chapter started.**

**Maria: *double fist* WOO! **

**hazelbite1248: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I saw the little oopsies I did with first chapter. It's technically the second chapter. Sorry readers.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sinking in

Sari was packing her things in a suitcase that was half the size of her. Her mind was spinning and yelling at her at the same time while she was stuffing as much as she could in the suitcase. Right after the battle at her dad's factory and getting told that she most likely shouldn't exist.

It was so much to take in.

Since Bumblebee was there too, sharing the same shock of information, he comforted Sari for the first half hour of her cruel, saddening cries. Bee couldn't handle Sari like this on his own, he never could when Sari was like this. So he let the rest of the Autobots know about the situation. They all were just as surprised as Bumblebee was.

Except Maria, for she was seeing ALL the shades of red. You can guess who arrived first to comfort Sari for Bee.

_'First my dad disappears, then I get kicked out?! Who does this guy thinks he is?!'_ Sari yelled at herself and she remembered that outside her room on the other side of the glass, she saw a woman and a man arguing. Well, it was more like the woman screaming and pointing inside the room. Maria was yelling at Powwel who kept his cool as for she was looking at giving a punch in the face.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T KICK A LITTLE GIRL FROM HER ONLY HOME WITHOUT HER FATHER OR ANYONE FOR GOD SAKE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Maria's arms were flying in the air as she gestured to him and Sari. Sari simply turned her head and continued to pack.

_'At least someone agrees with me about that'_. Sari almost smirked and then jumped when Powwel and Maria both came inside, Maria still looking furious. The same fury she was in when she stormed in the room for the first time to face Powwel.

Like a hurricane.

"Oh, you're going to have to strut a lot faster to get away from me mister!" Maria demanded, she was following Mr. Powwel in her fast walk with the thought of clawing his cold eyes out.

"As I said before, we cannot allow her to stay any longer. I need this room for research and development to bring Sumdac systems to the top once more." Powwel examined the pink room with a proud smirk on his face.

"Oh please! You couldn't do research on human feelings let alone any research at all to save your life!" Maria violently hissed at the man who took no blow from it. Sari was impressed with him for a moment that he wasn't, or at least scared.

"Oh, I am not the one who will be doing the research here." Powwel introduced as Henry Masterson emerged thorough the door looking around the large room that was once Sari's.

"Him?!" Sari and Maria exclaimed. Sari recognized Henry from trying to destroy the city with his Head Master bots. Thankfully he was sent to prison for those crimes, but not long enough they were afraid.

"You can't be serious. He's a nutcase!" Maria said out loud.

"Check this place out! This is one sick crib... and it's all mine." He laughed to himself before seeing Maria and whistled at her directly.

"_Hello_ sweet cheeks." He tried to hit on Maria and she simply rolled her eyes.

"Not on your life loser. You're as friendly as a bag of very ticked off cats, I can smell the crazy on you." Maria scoffed trying to keep Masterson's gaze well away from her. Maria and Sari both started to walk to the elevator but Powwel called to Maria.

"And where do you think you're going?" Maria whipped her head and gave an angry 'WTF' look.

"Excuse me?" Maria venomously questioned the two men who stayed outside Sari's old room.

"Former miss Sumdacmay be forced to leave the premises. But that doesn't mean that you must share that with her." Powwel explained to Maria who was picturing both of the guys getting hit by a train at that moment.

"So you can run off with the brat, or you can have a better position than the lame-o professor gave you as some maid. The choice is yours hottie." Masterson winked, trying his luck on Maria again but only got a death glare saying 'kill on sight'. Maria stayed with Sari.

"No. Let's go Sari, you don't deserve this." The black-haired young woman had Sari close to her.

"If she goes, then I go." She spat at them before the door closed between the two groups.

Autobots Base:

"Thanks for letting me stay here guys." Sari sheepishly said as she carried her things inside. Bee and Bulkhead accompanied her while Optimus and Sentinal were talking to the reporters in the city. Before Sari and Maria came however, they called Bee to pick them up. Sari wouldn't say much because her dried tears were saying enough.

Maria didn't say a word because she was desperately containing her overflowing anger inside. She was simply too angry to even speak.

"Are you kidding? Both of our best friends are staying with us. It's going to be like one big party!" Bee jumped up and down in excitement. Bulkhead looked around knowing someone was missing.

"Where is Maria?" Bulkhead asked as he tried to find Maria in the room.

"Didn't you see her? She went to her room, well _stormed_ into her room is more like it." Sari replied as she Maria come into the room letting out a shout of frustration. She was trying to walk but she couldn't decide where to stomp off. She held what looked like a newspaper and let out another angry huff, making her way to the other side of the large room into hers.

"Is something bothering Maria?" Prowl suddenly came into the picture and looked at the trace where Maria was.

"She didn't like that I was kicked out. Better talk to her before she breaks something." Sari sighed and sat alone on a human-size couch. Prowl then left to do such, leaving Bumblebee and Bulkhead to figure out what to do with Sari. In the depressed eight year old state she was in, this called for drastic measures.

"We have to do something to make her feel happy and at home." Bee whispered to Bulkhead looking over Sari from his back.

"What do we do to feel happy and at home?" Bulkhead asked and a smirk greeted itself across Bumblebee's faceplate.

Maria's room:

Maria was pacing around her room trying to vent out her anger. How does a guy so easily make a little girl homeless?! And Masterson! Oh, if Maria stayed there even longer, she wouldn't have broken his jaw with her knee.

At least he wouldn't flirt with her at his expense. Maria was not some arm candy to that whack-job! And then she saw the news paper...

"Maria? Are you in here?" Prowl hesitated to come in because he thought Maria would throw something at him. He saw Maria trying to calm down.

"Are you angry with what happened to Sari?" Prowl carefully chose his words to not set the human femme in front of him off. Maria jumped from her pose and walked around, flinging the air around her with a roll of newspaper, opening it trying to find the page.

"On our way here, look what I found being showed off in the streets! They wrote about Sari and I, in the Detroit freakin' Journal... or Gazette, Times? It doesn't even matter." Maria was shouting as Prowl tried to pick up on what she was saying.

"Who? Mr. Powwel and Masterson?"

"Yes,_ 'How in great dismay to keep her innocent child-like life, she was sent to another home to give her closure of her father who unfortunately passed due the self-claimed heroes of Detroit. As for Maria, she has been unfit to take care of the child due to her illness'_. That was a direct quote from Powwel" Maria sarcastically read from the article.

"That can't be right." the ninja bot said surprised as he heard Sari's story earlier.

"You know what, I am leaving. I am going to give those two a piece of my mind." She walked to the door and spun around.

"Better warn downtown Detroit though cause CHICKZILLA'S ON THE LOOSE AND 100% BAT SLAG CRAZY!" Maria shouted to the world but Prowl scooped her up.

"You need to calm down first before you do anything." Prowl looked deep into Maria's eyes. He knew something else was fueling her attitude. After the battle at the factory line, when Ultra Magnus told her she was the Grey Oracle, Maria was on edge.

Flaskback:

After Ultra Magnus announced this information, the Elite Guards went back to their ships. Maria didn't stick around for Prime and Ratchet demanding an explanation to this, Prowl took her to the nearest café hoping that would clear her head. Prowl couldn't describe what he was feeling at that time, observing Maria slowly drinking her doodled late in complete silence. He was in his motorcycle mode next to her since they were both outside.

He was angry that the Elite Guards caused this to her, sad because she was sad and upset with himself that he couldn't change Maria at that moment.

That was just about when Maria got the call from Bumblebee saying that Powwel was kicking Sari out of Sumdac Towers. Telling her she didn't exist.

Prowl had never seen Maria's expression change so quickly. First she was so drained of emotion, then **BAM**, she was shaking and seething at the same time. She left her unfinished drink on the table, no tip and Prowl took Maria to Sumdac Towers. Ignoring her constant reminders of him to go faster.

When Prowl and Maria made it to the tower, Maria told him not to wait up for her. She didn't even look at him when she said it. Prowl knew Maria was going to do a lot of yelling, so he left back to he base before he would hear it. On the way, he tried to remember as much as he could about these 'oracles'.

Prowl only heard stories of them, to his information they were some kind of beings that acted like guardians, or maybe protectors? Prowl burned himself with not knowing enough about the certain subject. The one that was concerning Maria of all important people.

Normal POV:

When he came back to reality, Maria had calmed down more and was looking back at Prowl with her grey eyes. He shook the feeling off as he did when Maria would always look at him in that way.

"Okay, I will try not to be violent this time." Maria sighed, huffing the black fringe out of her face. She thanked Prowl before she left the base, past the loud music Bee and Bulkhead had on the main screen. Maybe they would be okay with taking care of Sari for the time being.

But Maria wasn't too convinced when she saw Sari leave to her room with a facial expression that looked very lost in herself.

Sumdac Tower:

Maria was walking into the building with a sense of determination take-no-prisoners look in her eyes. Until while she was walking, she heard the people whisper about her as she passed them.

"Great. Just what I need." Maria moaned but then she was blocked off by some of the board of directors in the Sumdac industry.

"You are not allowed here." One of them said to Maria.

"Shouldn't you be in the nut-house?" Another remarked.

"Where I should be going is none of your business." Maria answered back and she went through the small group and continued down the hall.

"Careful lady. One of these days, someone's going to put you in the asylum themselves." Maria heard one of them finally say. She wasn't going to let them get to her head. All of them.

Night at the Base:

Maria came back with bags of Chinese food for Sari and herself. She knew that Bee and Bulkhead would have trouble giving her human food. She came in to the main room of the base.

She was correct.

She saw Sari in the middle of three cup-sized barrels of oil and three plates each one having something different. A live rabbit, fish bones and acorns. The twitch she would sometimes have on her left brow proves Maria's hunch that Sari didn't really like it.

Personally if Maria was faced with that decision, she'd go for the rabbit.

_'At least they're trying'_. Maria thought to herself and came to save Sari. Maria did admit they did a good job trying to sidetrack her with loud, party music. Points to them for at least attempting to fill in the void. But it didn't work with Sari, maybe another day that was more cheerful than this one but not today. This was more serious than she thought.

Sari walked away before she saw Maria, Bee and Bulkhead did see her coming in. As if on que, Prowl jumped from his perch and greeted Maria.

"So what happened?" Prowl asked.

"Well, I didn't make it worse... I may have broken Masterson's nose." Maria confessed. Bee and Bulkhead heard this too and their mouths were wide open.

"I went to confrontPowwel about the slander he wrote about Sari and I but he resented it and said _'Slander is spoken'_." Maria changed her voice at the end to a deep dumb voice impersonation of Mr. Powwel. As the green and yellow mechs thought this was funny, Prowl kept a straight faceplate.

"You and your temper." Prowl managed to say.

"Well, Masterson was the one that thought by crazy flirting with me was going to get him lucky." Maria crossed her arms and frowned. Prowl then had an idea.

"How about you try to calm down by meditation. Follow me." Prowl walked away.

"If Sari comes back, give her the food in the bag." Maria pointed at the two large bags and instructed Bee and Bulkhead who looked at each other and nodded, Maria seeing the response then following Prowl out of the room.

Time passed and they soon started to talk about what happened to Maria. Prowl had to admit, she can be as quiet as he can be. It's just her choice to be loud and Prowl thought this was the funniest thing he knew about Maria. That she has the capacityto be as quiet as him.

"So that's the job description? How come I didn't know about this." Maria asked Prowl who was sitting cross-legged in near Maria who was doing the same action.

"It doesn't make sense Maria. I find all of this most troublesome." Prowl sighed in concern.

"I think... forget it. It sounds crazy, I need to go. Sari probably is needing some human company now." She smiled and even though she wanted to stay longer with the ninja bot. She did also know that Sari would be feeling alone. She walked in Sari on the brink of crying.

"Just leave alone." she sobbed to her room. Maria didn't glare at Bee and Bulkhead. They looked like felt guilty enough as it is.

"I'll take care of this." Maria reassured the bots and they nodded while bowing their helms in shame. Maria followed Sari to her room as she was crying her poor little heart out. She walked to the circle shaped bed and wrapped her arms around Sari's shuttering, little body.

"Hey, everything going to be okay... Shhh, it's alright. Bee and Bulk were just trying to help, give them a chance. We'll find your dad and he'll explain this problem. You'll see, when this whole thing blows over, we are all going to laugh about this, and smile that this was all over." Maria hugged Sari who was in a ball. Bee and Bulkhead were on the other side of Sari's room listening to the entire conversation, with only the large door separating them.

"How can you be so positive about the situation? You don't know what it is like to lose someone." Sari told Maria thinking she would agree.

"Yes. I do."

After that, silence filled the room.

"What did you say?" Sari asked if she heard right.

"I had my own family once, the whole wife and kid deal. I watched how the light left their eyes, they died when a few people robbed my house. I lost my home, my family... my life. I still know what it is like to feel what your feeling now Sari. You can't give up... you just can't, it's going to be the end of you. Because I'm starting to see the light leave your eyes too." Maria softly responded then cleaning her eyes from potential tears that were coming. After all these years, and talking a little more about it from that day Ratchet and Prowl knew, it still hurt to talk about them. About Raven.

On the other side of the door, Bee and Bulkhead didn't believe what they heard.

Maria? A spark mate? A femme creator?! Bee and Bulkhead thought their circuits were crossed or something.

"I'm so scared for my dad." Sari was hugging Maria's waist tightly. Maria petted her head softly and started to hum. Maria looked down at Sari, looking back up at her.

"Too much?" Maria asked with her eyebrow raised. Sari shook her head and Maria started to sing Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft- The Civil Wars. Prowl was walking down the hallway near Sari's room and then heard Maria singing the lullaby. He followed the sweet voice to see Bee and Bulkhead hearing the song too.

_Lyrics:_  
_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, I'll never let you go_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_  
_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_  
_Don't you dare look out your window _  
_Darling everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone_  
_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_  
_Ooh, ooh, ohh, whoa_  
_Just close your eyes _  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._  
_Oooooo, ohhhh_  
_Ooooo, woah, woah, woah_

Normal POV:

Sari listened to Maria's voice, so soft right next to her, but still filled with love. She didn't notice that her eyes were slowly starting to fall. The moment that the two were having just reminded Sari of something. Maria almost was acting like a mother, this was the closest mother-daughter moment Sari had ever had. Then she couldn't stay awake any longer. Maria noticed that Sari had fallen asleep during her singing. She didn't mind, she gently placed Sari on her bed, tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

_'She does remind me a little bit of Raven.'_ Maria thought to herself as Sari rested peacefully in her bed.

Maria smiled her way out of the room. Bee and Bulkhead's optics were a little dazed but were still able to give a 'what the spark was that?!' look to Maria.

"What mother doesn't know a lullaby?" Maria smiled and the bots didn't say a word.

"You're a creator?" Bee babbled.

"I _was_ a creator, here we call them of my gender 'mothers'. It's about time I should have told you about it." Maria corrected Bumblebee and then Prowl walked by and picked Maria up.

"Did you know about this?" Bee protested to Prowl and he nodded.

"She told Ratchet and I when you bots and Sari were 'tricking for treats'." Prowl explained and Bee's and Bulkhead's jaws dropped.

"She just told you.'' Bee questioned again as if he heard it wrong. Prowl sighed thinking this is bringing Maria back those bad memories, he then saw Maria bow her head with her face a little saddened. This irritated him.

"I didn't have to spy on others conversations to find it out." He snapped and left with Maria. When they made it to her room Maria thought it was time to tell Prowl her vision when they battled Megatron.

"Prowl, something has been bothering me lately. Can I talk to you about it?" She braced for the chance he would have said no.

"Of course Maria. You must not keep emotions buried. They find their way to haunt you."

_'Prowl. Poet since god knows how long'_. Maria smiled in her head. She trusted him, she knew that. But now Maria felt like Prowl almost trusted her. For Maria and her self sacrificing stunts, this was called progress.

"When we were battling Meg's at Lake Erie, Prime broke the Allspark. When I was out, I had a dream. Or a vision." Maria started. Prowl thought about what she said.

"Continue." He nodded.

"And I saw a really old Cybertronian and two younger looking girl robots on each side. Does the name Primus mean anything to you?" She asked and let the ninja bot answer.

"He was one of the first Cybertronains that have been given life from the Allspark. The other mech that was createdwas calledUnicron, also know to us as the chaos bringer; These two brothers would wreak havoc until their sparks extinguished. The Autobots have taken Primus's view of things when he was online. As for the Decepticons, they took the path of Unicron's path of destruction. Anything else?" Prowl told Maria typical Cybertronian history. No one was online of this time, this was ancient history for Cybertronain standards.

" Then there were the two femmes. One was white with the Autobots sign and the black one with the Decepticon sign. They barely noticed each other and they just smiled at me." Maria kept telling Prowl the vision.

"Fascinating. What happened next?" Prowl processed this information and let Maria continue.

"Then he told me something about 'the sisters' will come and inform me of something. And he went on but then called me the Grey Oracle, the same name that Magnus buddy said to me. I could have sworn that had known the two bots but I still don't know how." Maria let down her head but Prowl's finger lifted her chin to reveal his aquamarine visor to her eyes.

"You're safe and nothing will harm you. Don't be scared." Prowl encouraged Maria.

"That's the thing. I'm not scared because of me, I'm scared because for all of you if these sisters come. I don't know what I would do, I think I would most likely die if you guys were gone, or worse." Maria replied to Prowl who was taken back by her words. He only let her down and said goodnight to her before leaving.

Prowl's POV:

Where is this coming from? From Maria of all femmes.

She has rarely opened up like this before. She was obviously worried ever since they told her she was an Oracle. And to build on that, Sari's problem with her father, losing her company. I would be surprised if Maria wasn't worrying about this.

But the way she said she would be offline if we were gone still echoed in my audio receptors. Was she that concerned with us? To snap me out of my thoughts, I ran into Bumblebee and Bulkhead trying to talk to Sari again.

Poor femme, she has had the worst. Then again all of us have. I decided to intervene since this was just irritating me.

"Haven't you two done enough damage?" I questioned the two and they explained there honest intentions of why they were bothering Sari so much. All they wanted to do was make her happy.

But it just made things worse.

"Then be silent. She will tell you what she needs if you simply listen." I explained to the bots. I will bet anything that hadn't crossed their processors.

Turns out it didn't.

I saw that they got my point so they made up for their wrongs with Sari. As I walked away I heightened my audio receptors and heard Sari crying. They just don't listen.

I face palmed myself when I found out I walked to Maria's room by accident. Why do I always walk here when I am not paying attention? I turned around and I caught a glimpse of her silhouette in the moonlight, she was looking at the view of the silent city in front of her. Her jet-black hair, her bold attitude, her sometimes smouldering optics... She looked rather-

I didn't finish my thought as I had noticed what I was doing. I may have feelings for Maria, but I can't be falling in love for her.

Could I?

Normal POV:

"Prowl, I know you're out there." Maria called out, she didn't have to move to know that Prowl was indeed outside her door.

"Can I ask you something?" This time, Maria did turn and walk towards the ninja bot. When Prowl nodded Maria continued.

"Before I confronted Masterson and Powwel, a few of the board of directors cut me off... they threatened me that they would take me away." Maria just whispered the last part.

"Take you where?" Prowl said confused.

"Look I know I'm not the most stable one in the group. But I am _not_ crazy. They meant that if I wasn't careful, some people who don't really like me might put me in an asylum." Maria explained to Prowl. It took him a few seconds to find out what that word meant. He was very surprised that humans could have diseases in the mind. That was all fascinating, but he was actually offended that these humans would take her to a place like that.

To Prowl, he didn't think she was anything around sick. To a further extension, he didn't think anything was wrong with her.

"Maria, you can't let this get to you." Prowl encouraged Maria but she simply scoffed it off.

"These feelings I'm getting, the dream. Or vision, don't care... Maybe I am losing my mind. I just can't get this sense that something is coming for me... And that makes me scared." Maria was shaking now in slight fear, Prowl noticed this and looked at Maria with sympathetic optics. A part of him wanted to fight these fears for Maria, but the other half wanted to protect Maria and stay with her.

"I promise you, no one is going to take you. You are perfectly fine. I won't let anything happen to you." Prowl then saw Maria smile up at him. Not her devious smirks or stupid grins. The warm smile she had when she was truly at bliss.

"Thank you." Maria softly spoke and that was enough for Prowl to stop worrying and leave Maria to rest.

Outside of Detroit:

Out from the woods, the two black and white hooded figures finished from the journey to Detroit. They saw the entire city in their view now.

"It looks so different from the last time we had visited this place sister." The black hooded woman spoke to the white one.

"A century of evolution can do that to a place like this. We have made it." They both sighed and saw the breath-taking view.

"The information did not fail us. Perhaps we could go back and thank-" The black one started but was cut off.

"No. Remember why we are here. A handful of CybertronianDecepticons is not our priority. You now this." She pressed the importance of the mission.

"Forgive me sister." The black hood whispered quickly, defeated.

"You are forgiven. But we have more pressing things to attend to. We find the Grey Oracle and restore her to her proper form. Too long since she has forgotten her place, she must be reminded of her duty. Of her responsibility. Other casualties are expendable to the continuation of this mission." The white sister shot her gaze to the lighted city. They began their walk.

"We will find you Maria. Our dearest, beloved sister." They previously black hooded woman said as they took their hoods off and walked again leaving them both behind.

* * *

**Maria: *eating popcorn* This is getting good**

**hazelbite1248:*sarcasm* Well I'm glad you like it.**

***Maria throws popcorn at Hazel***

**Maria: Oh yeah. *grinning* Go me for yelling at Powwel X) I'm so not sorry.**

**hazelbite1248: And you also kneed Masterson in face.**

**Maria: With a smile on mine as I broke his nose XD So what's with the whole, asylum deal? I'm not crazy.**

**hazelbite1248: Well Powwel can certainly make it look like it. Remember, you tried to kill yourself at one point. That and a little good ink can make you stamped as unstable and dangerous. **

**Maria: That's not cool X| Are you going to tell me about these two mysterious people that keep on popping up?**

**hazelbite1248: All in good time. Thank you for reading readers and we'll update soon.**

**Maria: XD Bye**


	3. Chapter 3: The Oracles

There's a purpose to falling: A Transformers Animated fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Maria: Alright, so we are doing pretty goo all things considered.**

**hazelbite1248: That's perfect. So in this chapter (I won't say too much) this is officially when my other two OC will come.**

**Maria: Ooh, cool... Can I see them now?**

**hazelbite1248: X| No Maria, we're starting the chapter soon so you'll see them one way or another.**

**Maria: Okay, let's get this chapter done.**

* * *

****Chapter 3: The Oracles

Maria was driving with the bots to the base. She was feeling out of her skin since she was told about she was an oracle. Normally what people called her didn't affect her. But this was different, something was nagging at the back of her mind but couldn't put her finger on it. Those past feelings of uneasiness from before were nothing to Maria now, since this sense so to speak was so strong today. Maria was leaning on the window inside Bee in vehicle mode.

Usually she would ride with Prowl but in the present condition, she accepted Bumblebee's turn with her.

"Are you alright Maria? You have been really quiet in the drive." Bee asked softly. Maria looked at the console of the car.

She nodded, "Yeah, I just am a little worn. I will be fine when we meet back up with Sari at the base." Maria closed her eyes, trying to get the slight pounding out of her head.

Then she saw something her and Bee passed by.

"Bumblebee! Pull over!" Maria shouted a little too loud and the car screeched to a stop. Maria flew open out of the car and ran a little bit to get a better view of what she saw. The other bots stopped and transformed in the blink of an eye and saw the same.

There, they saw two girls around the age of Maria. The tallest of the two was wearing a white poodle, knee-high skirt, elbow length baby blue decorated top, grey flats and her long blond hair was tied to a side ponytail revealing her piercing, yet icy blue eyes.

The other one had a completely different look to her. Besides her being shorter than the blond, she was wearing black tight shorts, heavy black tiny boots, a lavender tank top with some black lace beneath a shirtless black cardigan and her almost glowing ember eyes shot through her edgy, short, rich purple hair, but because of the fringe her hair had she had her left eye covered.

But what was really off-putting was that these two girls just walked right up to Maria and hugged her.

The Autobots didn't know what to make of what happened. Maria just let these two hug her like they had known her for a lifetime. The Autobots all thought Maria was alone, or to say the least, didn't have any friends close enough to do what they had done.

"Maria, who are these ladies?" Prime coughed to gain her attention. Maria got out of the embraces and looked at the two girls with hard concentration. Like she was trying to remember who they were, but couldn't.

"Come now Maria, surely you must recognize us." The blond looked right into Maria's grey eyes. Seconds passed and they still were locked into the gaze until Maria took in a breath. The purple-haired woman was slightly smirking when she saw the hint of Maria's eyes give the spark of the colour silver,

"Oh jeez... How could I forget you guys, this is embarrassing." Maria shook her head with her eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry Prime. These are my old friends." Maria then pointed at the two.

"Sophie." Maria directed at the blond woman.

"And Fai" Maria then gestured to the purple haired human femme.

"Hello." Sophie politely greeted as she gracefully bowed in front of Prime. "Hi." Fai quietly said to the mechs. During the entire time, Fai and Sophie talked about their travels around the world and how they came back to see Maria.

Prowl thought this didn't fit at all.

Autobots Base:

They returned to their base and Maria showed them around. "Are you staying here?" Ratchet wanted to know and the girls and Sophie smiled.

"Oh no. We have a cottage outside of Detroit we are staying in. Thank you for the offer, it was really thoughtful." Sophie explained and turned to Fai who was looking a little awkward.

"Yes, very thoughtful." Fai quietly repeated to the med bot. Fai, judging from her body posture was uneasy of where she was. Fai would constantly looked to her sides as if she had the idea that something was going to pounce at her.

"So how do you know Maria?" Bee curiously asked the both of them.

"Oh, we go way back." Fai told the bots as Sophie smirked trying to contain her laugh.

"Hey Fai, do you still read palms?" Maria brought up, the Autobots didn't understand what she said.

"Example." Fai's expression slightly brightened and took out her hand and went to Sari.

"May I?" She asked for Sari's hand. She gave her hand to Fai and she studied it carefully.

Fai's amber eye lit up as if it was going to flame. "Very interesting." She turned Sari's hand to examine it farther.

"Now what I see is you enjoy your new life, probably met some new friends correct?... Right here, you're extremely bright and can be counted on not to fall under pressure. Very admirable qualities." Fai smiled at Sari who got her hand back and looked at her own hand in amazement.

"How did you do that?" Sari said to Fai in total shock.

"Yes, how did you do that?" Prowl seemed into the conversation. He wanted to prove that something wasn't right about her and Sophie.

"It's simply in the palm. People who can read palms can see a persons past, their present and their future." Fai told the bots who were very interested to know this information.

"Can you see Bumblebee's?" Sari blurted out and Bee immediately looked at Fai wanting his servo read too.

"I don't see why not." Fai gave a sweet smile and she placed herself to get a good look at the yellow Autobot's metal palm. She stroked part of the hand studying it with deep concentration.

And there again, Prowl got a better chance to see Fai's eyes sparkle to a brighter orange.

"Now what I saw off the bat was you are recommended by others to be the life of the party. That means you love talking to people and make sure everyone is having a good time... But in here, when faced with a difficult challenge, it is your inner strength that helps with a friend's or your own predicament. Is that correct?" Fai brought her eyes to meet back with the Autobots, they were all save Prowl, impressed.

"Wow. You're good." Bee managed to say with Sari giving a little laugh, humoring what he said. Fai and Sophie went on about palm reading. Once that started, Fai seemed more relaxed about being there. When it got dark, Maria said bye to the two who returned the farewell. Maria went back to Sari and the Autobots with a large smile on there face.

"They really put a smile on your faceplate." Bulkhead took notice of this and told this to Maria.

"Yeah. Well I have to get into bed, I had a really good day guys. Good night, I will see you all tomorrow." Maria practically skipped to the rest of the way to her room, humming and Prowl went to follow her.

"Don't." Ratchet warned the ninja bot. Prowl turned looking confused at the now serious robots.

"Talk to her if you want. Just don't make her lose the smile." Bee cautioned the black and golden mech, suddenly realized what they were saying. It had been so long since Maria has forgotten about the troubles that followed her. She smiled again, instead of worrying and being strong all the time. She was herself.

She was happy.

Prowl put this in his Cybertronian conscious and still walked away from the main room. He saw Maria humming as she was carrying a load of her dry clothing and knocked on the side of the entrance before coming in.

"Maria, are you feeling well? Are you sure those two can be trusted?" Prowl tried to make the sound innocent. Maria took no offence to the question.

"Yes I do. I know them coming here was sudden and that rubbed all of you the wrong way. But if you give them the chance, they will prove what they are made of. You guys gave me a chance didn't you." She glanced at Prowl who didn't really think Maria felt this strong about it, and bringing herself into the example made Prowl almost convinced.

"That is partly worrying me. I don't want to inherit your need to be so reckless. As you say it 'the shoe has dropped' and since the Decepticons still pose a threat and we don't know everything about Sophie and Fai. It is soon that I am afraid that the 'other shoe' will drop." He told Maria, who was proud with his better use of human references.

He was getting better.

"Let me handle Fai and Sophie and everything will be fine." Maria told Prowl as she put down her bundle of laundry. She looked at Prowl with her eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you going to bed?" She asked the bot who stood casually in her room.

"I feel that I should watch over you to keep you safer." He tried to make Maria understand but she only smirked devilishly.

"Suit yourself." And near her, she dumped her clothing on a her-sized table.

It was all her underclothing.

She gingerly picked up every single dainty, lacy bra and underwear in the air, folding it gently in front of Prowl. Who couldn't stop blushing to save his life. Maria didn't get to fold five of them before Prowl left abruptly. Maria giggled to herself as she stuffed the rest of the clothing in the basket and discarded it aside and got ready for bed.

_'It is so easy to bug him when I know his weak spots'_. Maria snickered as she laid in her bed and fell asleep.

That night Prowl's POV:

I swear to the Allspark, she does these things on purpose.

Just to mock me.

I made it to my room and was meditating, trying to wash the memory of what happened away. I really wanted to. I found a way to push the thoughts away and focused on the meditation.

I will put in that she is rather clever with her plans, just... did it have to involve plaguing the room with such awkward measures? Like I stated, she was smart to what she wanted. In that case, she wanted me to clear the room.

And Primus, did she succeed.

Maria's POV:

_I opened my eyes, only to see that it was pretty dark out... wherever I was._

_I then decided to get up, I wasn't in my bed. I wasn't in the Autobot base either. Okay, either someone decided to take me here or I'm probably in a dream. So I did what was very logical at the time. I closed my eyes, concentrated hard..._

_And I actually made it rain._

_I tried again and with the snap of my fingers, I made it stop. A grin came across my face, I snapped my fingers again and it was raining cupcakes._

_I picked one from the ground, this may be in the comfort of my dream world, but no one could pay me enough money to eat cupcakes that fell from the sky. Regardless I think it's safe to say I'm in a dream._

_"Maria Romanoff"_

_I quickly spun around to see what that was and who said. I completely didn't notice the landscape around me until now, I was in a forest. Too bad I couldn't figure out where exactly I was, that would be helpful._

_"Who's there?" I called out. Might as well figure out who is poking around my head. One of the few things that actually gets me angry is people doing mind tricks at me. But nothing showed themselves. Alright, so I'll start walking._

_But while I was walking, I could have sworn that I was hearing some music. Coming from somewhere, so I follow it and there was no one there again. Just the sound. I then recognized what the song was._

_Okay, I'm not even going to ask why "Come away from the water" by Maroon 5 is playing._

_Lyrics:_  
_Come away little lass come away to the water,_  
_To the ones that are waiting only for you._  
_Come away little lass come away to the water,_  
_Away from the life you that you always knew._  
_We are calling to you._  
_Come away little light come away to the darkness,_  
_In the shade of the night we will come looking for you._  
_Come away little light come away to the darkness,_  
_To the ones appointed to see it through._  
_We are coming for you._  
_We are coming for you._  
_Come away little lamb come away to the water,_  
_Give yourself so we may live anew._  
_Come away little lamb come away to the slaughter,_  
_To the ones appointed to see this through._  
_We are coming for you._  
_We are coming for you._  
_Come away little lamb come away to the water,_  
_To the arms that are waiting only for you._  
_Come away little lamb come away to the slaughter,_  
_To the one appointed to see it through._  
_We are coming for you._  
_We are coming for you._  
_We are coming for you._  
_We are coming for you._

_While this was playing, I didn't notice that two figures of some strange matter were coming up behind me. By the time I did notice, they were right in front of me._

_"Who are you?" I asked them both. One looked more like a shadow of a person and the other a person glowing white. But for both of them, I couldn't see any distinguishing features._

_"We are here to take you back." The light one said to me. The voice sounded so freaking familiar. I was feeling a little nervous, so I shook my head and started to step back._

_"Whatever you are... g-get away from me." Shoot, I didn't mean to stammer. Wait, who cares? My dream, I can stammer to my heart's content. So that got me thinking, why am I scared?_

_"Too bad blinky. Cause when I snap my fingers, you'll go bye-bye." I smirked, then I snapped my fingers. When nothing happened, I tried again._

_"Nowhere for you to run. We aren't going anywhere." The dark one started to progress towards me. I wasn't going to stick around so I booked it. All I could hear was a mixture of voices behind me._

_"We're coming for you sister."_

_"Come back to us sister."_

_"You belong with us."_

_"Our little siren."_

_"Join us sister."_

_"Our dearest, beloved Maria."_

_I turned my head to see if they were coming. How did they know my name? I didn't have time to think of anything else when my body was soaring through the air. Must have tripped on some thing, but my body slammed on water and I was completely in the drink._

_I tried to swim out of it, I took a look around me. Thing was that this wasn't water._

_It was like a thick, dark grey liquid. It didn't help when my first thought was that it was blood._

_"Don't fight it sister... Come to us." There were those voices again. No way was I going to roll over and let these things win. I tried and tried to get out. I was getting tired now, my arms were screaming at me and my lungs were begging for air. The voices were telling me to come to them and everything was tuning out when my entire body was under the liquid. I was losing and I heard one more thing before my world went dark._

_"That's it Maria."_

_"Give in and come to your sisters."_

_"Well be waiting for you."_

Normal POV:

In Maria's room she was stirring in her sleep. Something was calling in her dreams. It came again was the whisper telling Maria to get out of bed. The voice went on and on until Maria's body gave a soft gasp and bright, fine designs traced itself on her body. When they finished etching through her soft skin, a silver light was glowing in her eyes.

She slowly got up, she was wearing a grey night dress that wrapped around her body perfectly and with her bare feet. Maria walked herself out of her room and out from the Autobot base. Prowl immediately woke up when he heard the faint sound of someone moving in the building so he decided to look around.

He saw Maria walking slowly out of the base. He trembled on the spot when he saw her eyes and the markings on her body. He called out her name but she didn't even move. When she left the base he didn't bother to wake the rest. He then decided to follow Maria thinking it would get him a clue about Fai and Sophie. Only one statement knocked restlessly to his thoughts and fueled him to keep following her.

'Other shoe.'

Outside of Detroit:

Prowl followed her to an older looking house in the woods. It took some time to get to, since Maria was indeed walking. Prowl still kept his slow pace behind her, he didn't want to miss anything if he interfered. So he waited while testing his golden patience. Maria kept going as she retreated from the lighted city to the dark, natural forest landscape and was soon met by two hooded figures. One white, other black.

"It is time you will be with us." the white hood revealed herself to be Sophie.

"Welcome back sister." Fai was behind the black cloak and she kneeled down and by what Prowl could see in his night vision was a pool of water-like liquid was in front of Maria.

_'Get out of there Maria.'_ Prowl was mentally telling Maria over and over again, praying she would snap out of it and listen.

Maria stayed quiet. Fai and Sophie were sitting next to each other, with their heads down chanting something the ninja bot couldn't understand. Maria stayed still as a statue and took off her dress.

Prowl first saw her bare back in the light, then her entire body, showing her pale ivory skin in the moonlight and was beyond surprised. Maria only had the simple bra and underwear, and she entered in the thick water. Her bottom half of her body was now in the dark liquid. She continued to sink in the thickness until her entire being was in liquid darkness.

Prowl got out of his moment of being completely stunned and started to run in and save Maria. But he was stopped when he heard voices, too slurred to make out in his processor. He pressed his metal hands to his audio receptors to try to block out the noise, but proved useless.

_'Don't be afraid."_

_"No harm will come to the Grey Oracle.'_

He saw Fai and Sophie rise to their feet and what they were wearing underneath were strapless, leather-like fabrics which reached to their knees but cut higher up their legs. Sophie's was different colour than Fai's. Fai's was the colour black but a stripe of white at the top of her dress while Sophie's was white and the stripe was grey unlike Fai's.

Though it was their eyes that struck concern for Maria the most for Prowl. Sophie's shining blue and Fai's glowing orange.

"Who are you? Why have you taken Maria!" Prowl growled at the two. He knew from the beginning that they were something unsafe about them. Now he could have his proof and not let them anywhere near Maria over his offline body.

"We will not fight with you. She is the Grey Oracle and she will be given her lost information." Fai informed Prowl who wasn't convinced.

Just then as they were arguing; Maria rose from the thick pool, now Prowl could see that was dark grey. Her entire body was covered in this substance. What Prowl didn't see coming was the layer of grey dissolved into the same structure dress as Fai and Sophie but was dark grey and the top stripe was a lighter grey. Prowl didn't take his optics off Maria who was looking more beautiful and utterly stunning in the night as the liquid trickled away from her flawless figure.

The biggest change after that was her grey eyes flickering from her regular grey to a 'pierce your spark' silver colour, but went back to her original grey colour before her eyes shut. Maria then slowly fell down and went to sleep. Prowl was giving the two girls a glare.

"It was incomplete." Fai was frowning and then she looked to Sophie for an answer.

"It should have worked. Her body accepted the change..." Sophie trailed off, deep in her own thoughts.

"Perhaps her mind did not accept the change completely. It must not be done solely in the subconscious." Fai then got her answer but then they remembered a certain, very angry ninja bot in their presence.

"Fix her." He gritted his teeth to the girls and grabbed his weapons. Although she did look like some Cybertronian Primess straight from the Well of Allsparks, his processor thought whatever happened to her wasn't going to be good.

Like the Earth saying that something was, "too good to be true".

Prowl looked at the two if they would pounce, attack or even move. Sophie and Fai just looked at each other almost as if they were having a conversation on what to do next in their minds. Sophie broke the silence when she gave a large sigh, like she lost the imaginary debate.

"We should have prepared to tell the Autobots of what will happen. They are her friends." Fai confessed out loud and got Prowl's attention.

"Tell us what?" Prowl asked. When Fai was about to tell him the truth-

"But not now." Sophie finished and with one flick of her wrist. Prowl's optics were shut down and he immediately fell to the ground in stasis.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Well that's that chapter. It's technically between Return of Headmaster and Mission Accomplished. Just something to branch off from the canon universe. What do you think Maria?**

***Maria's head on the table***

**Maria: ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZzzzzZZZ**

**hazelbite1248: X\ Right, asleep. Well this is incredibly quiet now. I guess there's nothing else. **

***looks over to Maria* **

**hazelbite1248: Well this is sad. Should have thought of this better, now who am I going to talk to? I'll figure something out, please read and review and I will update soon. Goodbye readers :)**

***poking Maria with a stick***

**hazelbite1248: Then there's the matter of waking you up. *puzzled look* curiouser and curiouser...**


	4. Chapter 4: Mission Accomplished

There's a purpose to falling: A Transformers Animated fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Oh boy, I'm running a little late.**

**Maria: What for?**

**hazelbite1248: O.o Oh so NOW you're awake.**

**Maria: That was your fault. Anyway, we got to get this chapter done cause we got a lot of ground to cover.**

**hazelbite1248: Huh?**

**Maria: Because some of the readers were confused about what's going on. **

**hazelbite1248: :( Yeah, I do feel really bad about that. So I had to rewrite this chapter before I could post it. Oh boy, this episode always annoyed me. Too much stuff that was going on. **

**Maria: Well I think you are going to do well with this chapter.**

**hazelbite1248: Thank you Maria, hopefully this will help and end this confusion.**

**Maria: Alrighty then, let's get this chapter going XD**

* * *

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND COURSE LANGUAGE. READERS BE WARNED**

* * *

Chapter 4: Mission Accomplished

"First I lose my dad, and now you guys?!" Sari's heart was breaking when Optimus and the rest of the Autobots were telling her that they needed to leave Earth. Just that morning, Optimus was told by the Elite Guard that Decepticons were attacking space bridges across the galaxy. So that meant the Elite Guard needed to leave and Prime's team was coming too.

"I'm afraid orders are orders." Optimus replied to Sari.

"Well... they're stupid orders." Sari answered back. Then to make all of their day even better, Sentinel came into the room and told them that they needed to realize they weren't babysitters.

"They're not a bunch of bolts! They're my friends and I need them!" Sari burst into tears and ran off. Bumblebee was about to run after her but Sentinel cut everyone off and bossed them around like he knew best.

But Prowl was in a whole different mind-set. Instead of listening to the blue and orange Prime, he was replaying what happened that morning.

That morning, he woke up in his own room. With no memory in his processor of how he got there. All he remembered was Maria going to Sophie and Fai in the forest that night, he went to demand them to let Maria go... But that was it, everything else was hard to remember. With the feeling that something was inside his processor was not great news either.

When he checked on Maria in the morning if she was there, he was met with a soothing relief. Maria was indeed sleeping soundly in her bed with a serene smile on her face. But how did Maria AND Prowl get to the base? The next time Sophie and Fai come back, was Prowl ever going to demand why.

And with the news that he and everybody was leaving Earth... Prowl just couldn't bring himself to realize that he was leaving Maria.

Prowl just got out of his train of though when Maria just walked in on Sentinel yelling at Prime with a pair of cuffs in his hand. Something about putting Optimus under protective custody.

"I'm not going to have to use the stasis cuffs on you am I Optimus?" He taunted to Prime who looked like he didn't want to mess around.

"Hey, lay off blue and whiny." Maria told Sentinel while she rubbed her black-haired head. Humming her way to the middle of the crowd of Cybertronians.

"Now, what's this all about?" Maria then took a deep breath to compose herself. Her head was still a little fuzzy when she woke up, she just assumed that she must have slept harder than she thought.

"Stay out of this organic! You're Autobot babysitters are leaving and there is nothing you can do about it." Sentinel ordered Maria.

"Are you serious? You can't do that." Maria was appalled by what he just said, then she gave him the least friendliest glare anyone could give him.

"They should be honored with what they're doing for the Autobot cause. If I was a low-life organic like you, I'd try not to get nasty about this." Sentinal sneered at Maria.

"I'll show you nasty!" She shouted but Prowl caught her just in time. Prowl thought that he saw Sentinel flinch back when Maria was about to charge at him.

"Keep your organic on a leash prime!" Sentinel tried to regain his composure but he felt a little uneasy when Maria was still glaring at him.

"The only one that should be on a leash is this lap-dog here." Maria shot at Sentinel. A quiet chorus of 'ooo's were made from the other bots that were in the sidelines of this action.

"Why you little-"

"Oh, shut it and get your head out of your exhaust pipe. It's not a hat, although it would match with the chin to give you the overall 'I'm a tool" look you have. It's not perfect, but you keep trying."

"You dare insult me?!"

"Look at me, I'm Sentinel. And I'm SO superior to organics. But I'm too big of a chicken slag to touch it. THERE JUST TOO SCARY!" Maria was now imitating Sentinel's voice in a whiny tone. After that, she saw steam coming from Sentinel's audio receptors.

"STOP MOCKING ME!"

"BRING IT KEN-DOLL!"

"That's enough!" Prime shouted to Sentinel and Maria to stop arguing, no matter how funny it was getting. Prowl went to take Maria away from the room while Prime and the rest were to stay and calm Sentinel, who was just furious.

"I so won that fight. I'll get that jerk to reconsider in no time." Maria boasted to Prowl. He only smirked and continued walking.

Somewhere in Detroit:

A large boat carrying a load of garbage was sailing through a river in the city. But had no idea what was hidden in the said trash. A blast from a spot in the garbage, Starscream sat up with his weapons ready to fire.

"You dare strike me Megatron?! After all my loyal stellar cycles of-" He stopped himself when he realized where he was.

"Wait...Where is everybody? How did I get here?" He tried to detect Decepticons in the area but couldn't find any.

Not even his own.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE OFFLINE!" He bellowed as he then tried to calm himself and looked around his surroundings better.

"This obviously isn't the Well of Allsparks, so I can't be that offline. But I am still on this pathetic, primitive, PLANET!" He slammed on the garbage.

"I swear from here to Cybertron I will take you offline for this MEGATRON!" He shouted as he transformed into his jet form and sped away seeking his revenge.

Decepticon Base:

"Fascinating. Jou're standing right in front of me but I cannot pick up jour energy signature." Icy reported to Lugnut.

"Now we can move about freely in vehicle mode, and those accursed Autobots won't even know we're there." Lugnut roared with pride oozing in every word.

"Impressive vork Professor Sumdac." Blitzwing congratulated Issac that was still in the tube-like cage. Megatron was impressed with the signal dampeners also when he walked into the room.

"Megatron. Vhat vill ve do vith zhe infiltration ve had some solar cycles ago?" Blitzwing asked his leader.

"Ve should find zheir sorry organic bodies and crush zheir bones into dust." his aggressive side jumped in but didn't stay anything more when his face changed again.

"Ooh! Vho ever zhey vere, one of zhem vas so cute." The jack-o-lantern persona piped in thinking about Fai who was in the black cloak. That comment earned him a smack to the ground by Lugnut.

"You cannot be serious Blitzwing!" Lugnut almost stammered by his earlier statement. Lugnut didn't normally look into Blitzwing's personalities because bluntly speaking, he didn't want to go there. Frankly, not even Megatron wanted to.

But this drew the line.

"We will seek out these humans when they dare show their faces again. But we have more pressing issues to attend to." Megatron told the two Decepticons. Not going to admit this to the others, he was rather uneasy from the two human femmes finding their way to their base and pin them down so easily just because they wanted one question answered.

But he finally remembered where he saw the blonds face, it was when he was in Sumdac Towers and he saw the old picture of her and the other two girls. The one in the white cloak stood out to him the most, but aimlessly brushed it aside.

Megatron now thought back to when he and his troops first saw them. When he refused to tell them, the noise they created made him fall into a deep stasis lock. When he awoke besides feeling like something crawled in his processor, nothing was tampered, neither were Lugnut and Blitzwing. They only wanted their information.

And that's what ticked off Megatron the most.

He let the thought go and explained what Sumdac needed to create a transmitter to contact Decepticons at the rim of the galaxy.

"We need a coordinated effort to defeat the Autobots. Not random acts of sabotage." He told the two Decepticon allies. Megatron then heard Sumdac talk about how Earth scientists couldn't come close to developing Tackeon energy. Megatron explained that the Elite Guard possesses a Tackeon transmitter in their ship.

"All we have to do is steal it." Megatron purred like he loved the very idea of stealing something. He smirked at the professor while his red optics glowed red in the dark of the cave.

Autobot base:

Maria was pacing back and forth in her room. She was thinking that she needed to fins a way to keep her Autobot friends on Earth. But so far, she didn't have a lot of good ideas and that was getting her panicked.

"Okay, if I keep at it with that Sentinel power tool. Maybe that will work?" Maria questioned herself, not really confident with her plans. She let out a groan of frustration.

'Maybe I could get Sophie and Fai for help.' Maria thought. She tried to think of anything she knew about the two to help her out. But she couldn't think of anything. Like if she did, a wall would form and she realised something. She almost didn't know anything about Sophie and Fai.

How could they say that they Maria knows them so well, when Maria can't. Before Maria could do anything more, her phone buzzed to life.

"What." Maria answered and on the screen, Mr. Powwel presented himself.

"Maria, you are needed at Sumdac Tower. We require your assistance." Maria glared at Powwel when he said this.

"Get somebody else to assist you."

"I'm afraid I must insist. Come alone, without your Autobot friends." Powwel glared back at her. Maria then rolled her eyes in his action.

"Alright! I'll be there shortly." Maria then hung up her phone and started to leave. She walked past Sari, Maria felt really bad for the kid by just the way she was carrying herself lately.

"If anybody asks, I'm going to Sumdac Tower. Powwel just called me there."

"Do you need a ride?" Sari questioned with heavy eyes.

"No, I got it." Maria finally said and was on her way. Sari kept on walking until she made it to the main room.

Sari then sat herself on a seat. She was so depressed that her friends were leaving her. Maria may not be leaving, but Sari couldn't be with Maria every hour of the day. She didn't want to say goodbye to the Autobots yet.

She didn't want to say goodbye to Bumblebee.

"But we're her family. We can't just abandon her! Who's going to take care of her when we're gone?" Bee was arguing with Ratchet.

"We need a human we can trust." Ratchet told Bee and they both miraculously knew who that human was.

Detroit:

"Absaluetly not!" Fanzone bellowed in his fuzzy house coat. Apparently, they thought Captain Fanzone was the most suitable person to take care of Sari.

"Come on Captain, she's a good kid. " Bumblebee put in a good word for Sari, who was hiding behind him.

"You won't even know she's there." Bulkhead put in also.

"Why me?!" Fanzone demanded the four bots. He was thinking why didn't they ask Maria to take care of Sari. But then his police conscious came knocking.

_' Like that would fly with the court. A lady like Maria, no sound home, no job and Powwel talking smack about how she's unstable. That's probably why they didn't ask her... but why me?!'_ Fanzone contemplated to himself again.

"Wouldn't Maria be better at this? She's got that whole... maternal, thing." Fanzone coughed the last part. He did notice that whenever Maria was around Sari, she would get protective over her. Plus she was nice to her already, she's make a perfect mother, all thing's considered.

"Speaking of which, where is she anyway?" Fanzone looked around, Maria wasn't with them.

"She went to go see Powwel." Sari answered. Fanzone looked to the side. He thought that this couldn't be good if he was asking her personally to some.

"Come one Sari, let me get ready and we'll go for a drive." Fanzone said before he went inside.

Outside Sumdac Tower:

Maria made her way to the building, where she found Powwel standing behind the front of the tall tower. She couldn't understand why he looked so smug when she came closer. Didn't matter to her, she was going to find out, along to why she was even here.

"Okay Powwel I'm here, now tell me what's this is about." Maria put her hands on her hips, her overall body language saying that she didn't want any stalling.

"What this is about Maria, is that I have come across some very interesting information." He proudly stated to Maria.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have done some research about your background and I've found something quite fascinating actually. You have indeed been living here in Detroit for about ten years. Ten years exactly the day when you attempted your suicide. But what I found interesting was that I couldn't find anything else before you lived in Detroit."

"So? You're research skills are crappy. What are you going to do, kick me out of the building and say I don't exist? That saying get's old fast." Maria mocked him. Powwel kept his smirk and continued.

"What I think, is that there may be more to you than you let people to believe. So what is it? For all we know, you could be a wanted, dangerous fugitive with a warrant that you should be in the nearest mental institution as soon as possible." And with that, he presented the piece of paper to Maria.

She didn't have to read it to see that he was framing her.

"I'm not crazy, that's not even a real warrant." Maria defended herself.

"It doesn't have to be. With all the evidence that I have in my hands, I could make you as unstable and dangerous as I see fit."

"You can't do this." She progressed to him as Powwel was calling for security. In five seconds, a group of suited men were coming from the building. Not too long after was an ambulance parking itself not too far from them.

"Don't worry Maria, I'll be sure to remember to tell Sari and your alien robots about your condition. Cause they won't be seeing you for a long time." He grew a larger smirk as two men were holding Maria by her arms.

This was certainly not going to slide with Maria.

"Let me go!" She thrashed around and kneed one of the men hard in the gut, causing him to his knees and the other a sucker-punch on the jaw. But more men came and were handling Maria out the door. Despite her size compared to the men, it had to take seven of them to get her moving towards the door. She was definitely not going quietly either.

"GET OFF ME!" She shouted, she was now being carried by her arms and legs. They had to forcefully carry her, while she was shrieking and cursing the most ungodly things. Until a voice cut through all the madness.

"Stop right where you are ." Fanzone called out and everything stopped. Sari was behind him with a winning smirk on her little face. Prowl, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were behind the two humans.

"Drop the girl Powwel." Fanzone ordered him.

"This isn't your concern Captain."

"I said drop the girl, or I'm calling my men to take _you_ away for assault." Fanzone threatened. Him and Powwel had a stare down for a couple of seconds, seeing who was going to call who's bluff. Until Mr. Powwel took in a short growl.

"Have it your way Captain. She's not going to prove much to anyone anyway." He gave his men the word and they literally dropped her to the ground and they all went on their way. Maria for a few seconds didn't move. She stayed there, letting Powwel's words sink in. He certainly hit her where it hurt.

"Hey, you okay Maria?" Fanzone and Sari went to check on Maria. The four bots didn't come too close because they thought she would need some space. The chief of police laid his hand on Maria's shoulder for the brief second before she bombarded him with a hug.

"I'm not crazy." Maria sniffled over and over again while she was clutching to the back of Fanzone's shirt. The only thing he could do was return the hug. When she finally let go, the Autobots got their turn to see Maria.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Prowl looked to the building with concern in his voice. Maria just shook her head and wiped her eyes. Sari came up and it ws her turn to get tightly hugged.

"It's alright Maria. Let's go back to the base." Sari tried to get Maria to walk over but Fanzone cut in.

"Sari, you go with the Autobots. I'll take Maria in my car." He instructed Sari and the rest. They silently agreed while Fanzone and Maria went into the small yellow car.

While Fanzone was driving, he would once in a while look Maria's way to see how she was doing. Her shoulders were hunched over and she was looking a the window.

"Why did you help me?" Maria started. Even though it was a whisper, Fanzone was still able to hear it.

"It's my job to help people. You personally need-"

"I don't need help." Maria took offence to what Fanzone tried to say.

"We all want you safe Maria."

"And what evidence do you have to back that up? The Autobots, they're leaving Earth pretty soon. The people that care about me are slowly drifting away from me." Maria responded. Fanzone didn't say anything for a while. To tell the truth, he felt pretty bad for Maria. Sari wasn't the only one that needed someone to take care of her. And then he got an idea.

"Maria, did anyone tell you what happened when Meltdown used the Dinobots to take you?" Maria shook her head so the captain continued.

"Well Prowl and Bulkhead went to the island alone to find you. I followed them to help find Meltdown. We got caught in one of the traps and in some kind of concrete place."

"What are you saying?" Maria asked with a hint of curiosity in her.

"That while we were there, Prowl fought tooth and nail to get to you. Bulkhead too obviously... but he definitely cared more and was driving himself to find you more than I've ever seen in him." Fanzone finally told Maria. Nobody told her about this and the shock on her face proved this. They finally met back with the Autobots and Sari at the base. They both stayed there for a few seconds in the car when it stopped.

"But they're going in a matter of days, why would you tell me this?" Maria asked.

"Because somebody should tell you from time to time that you do matter. You are a good person Maria, don't let people like Powwel tell you otherwise." He complimented Maria and that rewarded him a smile from Maria. She then got out of the car and joined with Sari.

Elite Guard ship:

Blitzwing and Lugnut made it to the shielded Elite Guard's ship. Honestly it wasn't hard to miss.

They dug under the force field to get past said force. When they found it, Blitzwing latched himself to the transmitter to pull it off. That's all they needed from that place so they raced back to the base but didn't notice they were being followed by none other than Starscream.

When they made it back to the base, Starscream intervened while the two Decepticons presented the device to Megatron.

"Starscream. You're alive." Megatron commented with little to no emotion to the seeker with a smirk on Starscreams face.

"What's the matter. You look like you've seen a ghost. Well maybe you have." He started to shoot aimlessly at the Decepticon leader which made it easy to take him down again.

This time, Lugnut and Blitzwing checked his spark to see of he had survived but his chamber was empty.

Extinguished.

"Take that piece of traitorous garbage where it belongs." Megatron ordered Blitzwing and Lugnut to dispose the body. Seconds later Starscream is in the river. But light between his optics caused Starscream to sit back up.

"Prepare to face the wraith of-" Starscream started to say but then saw where he was.

"What am I doing down here? And why is my spark chamber empty?" He looked at his empty chamber and fear started to rise in his circuits.

"What if I really am a ghost?" He said to himself trying so hard to believe he was alive. He then looked at the refection of the water and saw a piece of the Allspark embedded in him.

"That makes little old Starscream _immortal_." he smirked as ideas by the ton crammed into his processor.

"Prepare yourself Megatron for my vengeance will be swift and painful!" He vowed to the heavens as he planned his revenge tactics.

Autobot Base:

It was night-time when Maria was walking out of the base with a victorious grins on her face. Maria had just convinced the bots that she was going to go have a 'girl's night out' alone in the city. She did promise to stay safe before they got too worried, Sari was already out like a light so they didn't have to worry about her.

While she walked along the streets until she saw Fai and Sophie come up to her.

"Where have you guys been?" Maria smiled.

"We were just going to see you. We wanted to have a walk in the woods and thought you wanted to join in." Fai explained to Maria.

"After all, you always loved walking in the forest at dark." Sophie looked to Maria. She wasn't wrong, but Maria had the small thought of how she knew that. But threw it away when they nudged her with them.

They got a ride to Fai and Sophie's cabin that they were staying in and they decided to take a walk around the woods. They had nothing better to do so they started to sing.

All three of them had different branches of songs they liked though. For example, Sophie had an interest with softer songs and a personal liking to classical, Fai was more upbeat and songs to dance what would usually come to mind with Fai would be Kesha, Lady Gaga and Britney Spears. Maria was more laid back one would suppose, of course she would listen to some alternative but nothing got her into a good mood when it came to music was acoustics, just the voice and a guitar. The song that they eventually all sang was "Addicted to Love" by Florence and the Machine.

_Lyrics:_  
_The lights are on, but you're not home _  
_Your mind is not your own _  
_Your heart sweats, your body shakes _  
_Another kiss is what it takes _  
_You can't sleep, you can't eat _  
_There's no doubt, you're in deep _  
_Your throat is tight, you can't breathe _  
_Another kiss is all you need _  
_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh Yeah _  
_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, _  
_You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love _  
_You see the signs, but you can't read _  
_You're running at a different speed _  
_Your heart beats in double time _  
_Another kiss and you'll be mine, _  
_A one-track mind, you can't be saved _  
_Oblivion is all you crave _  
_If there's some left for you _  
_You don't mind if you do _  
_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh Yeah _  
_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, _  
_You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love _  
_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love [5x]_  
_Your lights are on, but you're not home _  
_Your will is not your own _  
_Your heart sweats your teeth grind _  
_Another kiss and you'll be mine _  
_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh Yeah _  
_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, _  
_You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love _  
_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love [8x]_

Starscream's POV:

I woke up in the exact same place I have been waking in. I really need a new tactic of strategy.

But something stopped my thoughts, there were voices ahead so I tensed thinking it was Lugnut or Blitzwing coming to finish the job. It was three humans speaking.

Was it talking? I have come across this certain human dialect but never paused long enough to analyse what it was.

I looked up the meaning quickly and it was called 'singing'.

It had a nice ring to it, singing. I listened to these three femmes sing together and the melody almost put me in stasis mode. I got a better look at these organics and then I saw her.

Maria. That snappy femme that crossed and frankly, irritated me in the past. Some anger boiled in my being and was tempted to destroy her... But why wasn't I? I really wasn't aware she was a good singer.

It was actually quite pretty. Her jet black hair swayed with her in the moonlight and her optics were filled with such beauty instead of hate when she would look at me. I looked at her with two other femmes, they didn't look as great as Maria did. She herself looked-

**WAIT A SLAGGIN' NANOCLICK!**

Did I just think an organic who had wronged me attractive?! This immortality has seriously altered my central processor. I heard her and the other two sing a verse that dare I say... What do humans call it?! Yes, 'shiver'.

_'Your heart sweats your teeth grind . Another kiss and you'll be mine '_

I watched them pass me by without even noticing me. Maria did have that attitude of hers. That's what gives her a little fire...

_'Don't you think another thought about that organic Starscream!_' I yelled to myself as I needed to find a plan to get that scrap heap in the open so I can take him down easier.

Not that, that was the case.

Then I saw a piece of the Allspark in one of the human vehicles and the ideas dawned on me to get both the things I wanted. I started to plan as I heard the song fade like sweet energon dripping from my audio receptors.

_'Might as well face it, you're addicted to love.'_

Next day, Normal POV:

Prowl, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were watching Fanzone, Sari and Maria on the swings. Fanzone was at least attempting to get to know Sari better.

"How do you feel about bed time? " Sari blurted out.

"What?" Fanzone asked.

"Cause I'm not real big on them. I think I should stay up as long as I want. I also need my own phone. Oh yeah, and we should talk about my allowance cause I'm going to need a big one-" Sari went off like a bullet but refrained any more words when the swing Fanzone was sitting on broke from under him. Landing himself on his own back.

"This is why I hate kids." He silently muttered but Maria came to Sari.

"Oh, you're in big trouble now kid. Prepare to face the wrath of tickles!" Maria raised her voice and swept Sari off the swings and laid her to the soft ground near them. She pinned her to the ground and tickled her to no end. Sari was squealing in laughter as Maria progressed to her ribs in golden success. Both were laughing hysterically now.

The Autobots seeing this bonding moment, made them all smile.

But then they all got word from Prime that the Elite Guard was walking into a Decepticon trap. So they left Maria, Sari and Fanzone to the coordinates Prime all gave them.

"Hey, where are they going?" Sari asked while she got herself from Maria's grip.

"Do idea. But I'm not going to let them wreak my city again." Fanzone declared as the three left inside his car. They followed the Autobots until they made it to their destination. Maria, Sari and Fanzone just watched as Prime told everyone the plan. Bee went with Sari to get the fragment out of the runaway train before it explodes while the rest detached the train and tried to slow down the engine. Maria turned around and saw Sophie and Fai walking up to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Maria questioned her friends as they just stood there casually at the edge of the tracks.

"We are here to help you." Sophie answered as if Maria was asking her a normal question. They didn't have time to argue because they needed to save the people in the train fast. They worked hard to get the Allspark fragment from the train but Sari managed to release it using her key. When they thought all was done, they were wrong.

Starscream was furious and started to shoot at the Autobots and the humans. Sophie and Maria were taking Sari to a safer place but Starscream cut them off. He then grabbed a piece of long, narrow pole from the train and threw it at the girls. Prime caught most of the metal by slicing it with his axe but gasped when he turned to face behind him. Maria's heart she thought, stopped and twisted in on itself.

Sophie was standing still with a some of her blond strands in her face. She looked down and saw a part of the metal shrapnel pierced through and still in her body.

Maria looked at Sophie as she was slowly turning weak in her arms. She was too shocked to saw anything. Blood soaked her light blue shirt as Sophie's eyes started to dim. Maria shook viciously on the spot but something nasty was clawing its way out of Maria. A hot rage that tore through all of her morals and sence of composure. Starscream progressed to Maria just about to grab her.

That's when Prowl knew something was wrong with Maria.

Maria turned right around and her right arm shot a dark grey force sending the seeker flying. Upon landing Maria's neck was craning and twitching in a flinching manner. Her eyes were still looking at Starscream as if trying to picture his metal body ripped apart.

As if she was the one doing it.

Maria now completely unaware of Sophie on the floor, she went toward Starscream but her body composed herself something new. Her arms stretched to a longer shape. Grey sharp shards covered her body making her a rigid, coarse monster with long sharp fangs as teeth and talons. She was the same size as Starscream and let out a shrill shriek ready for her to attack. The Autobots stood horrified at this transformation but then snapped out of it when they realised Sophie needed help. Fai was he first one to reach her friend.

"Stay with me Sophie." She told Sophie with no emotion in her voice. Ratchet examined her blood covered body.

"I-I can't die." Sophie managed to say as the mechs admired her naïve sense of nature. They thought it was in vain for the severity of the fatal wound.

"That's right Sophie, don't give up." Prime softly cooed to her. Sari wanted to help but she felt so useless just standing there. Fai looked at Prime with some cold humour to her very small smirk.

"No. I mean I can't die." Sophie rephrased her statement as she got up, pulled the shard of metal from her body with only a grunt of dull pain instead of screams that any other person would make. Fai then uncovered Sophie's shirt to show her bare stomach slowly healing itself, before it showed a gaping hole in herself but in mere seconds besides the dry blood, it looked like it was never there.

"I don't recall your body acting so human before." Fai said still looking at the non-existing wound.

"How did you do that?" Sari tried to find words as the rest of the mechs were nowhere close to find theirs.

Prowl then looked in the sky and found Maria fighting Starscream in the air. She hadn't stopped yet? Maria latched herself to the seeker in the air and they both came crashing down. Prowl cried out her name as if that would stop the impact. The Autobots, the Elite Guard and three humans raced to Starscream and Maria. When they arrived, Maria had Starscream pinned to the concrete Earth not moving an inch.

"Maria, if you can hear me. Stop this, Sophie is fine." Prime told the sharp, course monster as her gaze moved slightly to see a unharmed Sophie.

"Make your decision human." Starscream trying not to show his weakness of being scared to the morphed human he was at the mercy of. Her gaze went to him immediately. Maria's shard-like hands held Starscream's arms tighter, she slammed her hands on his arms, craned her neck showing her dark grey, sharp teeth looking like she was going to devour him. Instead face to faceplate, she let out an ear shattering roar.

A personal touch saying, _'don't mess with me anytime soon'_.

Starscream never once in his life-cycle stayed there petrified and kept his wide optic expression to Maria's narrowed evil grey eyes stared back at him. Then her entire body evaporated away and moved metres away from the seeker who still didn't dare move. When all of the shards washed away Maria was all that was left. Her body shivering like she was in the Arctic.

Fai and Sophie walked a little closer towards Maria. THey honestly didn't expect her to take that form in her change. The moment of Sophie injured must have triggered her subconscious and jumpstart the change in her. The negativity of the cause must have had that effect and Starscream was just caught in the crossfire.

Fai looked up to see two planes leaving the sight in the air. She narrowed her eyes to see if she could take a better look, but they left too quickly for Fai to recognise they were Blitzwing and Megatron.

With Maria, she was still on her knees in pain.

Images flashed Maria's head of her past. Her real past.

Flashback:

Maria lived with her family until the age of 22 when she saw a large robot crash to Earth in the 1800's. They told her that this planet needs protecting but they needed a human known to the planet to watch over it. That's when she was chosen to be the Grey Oracle. With a Decepticon femme, Night Shade and an Autobot femme, Angel. Turned into the Black and White Oracle.

More images spun in Maria's skull.

Of her old life, her old friend Anastasia. When the other two Oracles went throughout their transformation and became human, turning them into Fai and Sophie.

When there would be Cybertronian activity, it was Maria, Fai and Sophie's job to bring them back. Due to the lack of technology in that age Earth was not yet ready for their kind to have connections with them. Or any organic planet unless given the jurisdiction.

She saw images of her leaving her real family, her father and eight siblings, watching them grow old and wither away not ever knowing what happened to their Maria until the last seconds of their life when she would come in and see them one last time. Fifty years later, Maria grew resentful of her immortality and left the Oracles to have her own family, who were murdered not long after.

Maria then saw herself tracking the thieves down one by one and ripping them apart, then seeing herself dying from a broken heart. How she wanted Fai and Sophie to erase her memory to not deal with the pain, either that or let her kill herself with the Allspark.

Ever since then, every ten years she would have a new home on the corners of the world, then giving herself a fake death to start her new life once again.

Maria then remembered the true intentions of her 'death' when she was with Prometheus Black. She sabotaged Sumdac's machine to cause the accident. Clawing her way out of her grave six feet deep away from the surface and starting her new life once more.

Normal POV:

Then remembered everything. When she was at that bridge when she met the Autobots going to end her ten-year life and going to Thunder bay to start yet another. Before Maria remembered that much perfectly, Sophie and Fai did a good job by tieing all the loose knots so Maria in her life wouldn't get suspicious. It all came back to her. It was too much, she went down on her knees and holding her head, looking down to the ground.

Starscream was cuffed by Prime in mere seconds, then joined the rest crowding Maria. She kept her eyes tightly shut, still seeing the slide show from hell play in her mind over and over again.

_'Was this my life?'_ Maria finally thought and then knew the truth about herself. She felt almost released, like that wall in her mind when she would scratch it would hurt. But now that wall is a rubble mess and nothing was hidden from her. She decided to return to the land of the living to at least assure her friends she was alright.

She stood up as she saw the Autobots look directly at her. Her face was serious and she thanked Sophie and Fai.

"I now know who I finally am." Maria announced to Bee, Bulkhead, Prime, Ratchet, Prowl, Sari, Sophie, Fai, Sentinel Prime and Ultra Magnus. Of course Fai and Sophie knew what she was going through while the great many didn't have a clue.

"Thank you for pulling the trigger. I needed to be reminded that I cannot hide from my destiny." Maria continued.

"What in spark are you." Sentinel Prime took the front and shamelessly questioned Maria. She stood straight and down right stoic. Her grey eyes were replaced by a shining silver.

"My name is Maria Romanoff. I am the Grey Oracle."

* * *

**Maria: Holy mother of-... that was a lot of words.**

**hazelbite1248: *deep breath* Yes, yes it was. I needed to fix this chapter so much, I just worked so hard on this big one.**

**Maria: So now I know everything... what happens now?**

**hazelbite1248: Not now Maria. But I think we all know one thing.**

**Maria: What's that.**

**hazelbite1248: You don't mess with the Maria *smirking***

**Maria: XD Your freaking right you don't! I thought that was already established when I smart mouthed Sentinel and put Starscream on his fender.**

**Starscream: *glaring* I just let you win.**

**Maria: Oh, that's horse slag and you know it Screamer.**

**Starscream: I could take you down any day!**

***Maria quickly moved to Starscream***

**Maria: *scary face* RAWR!**

**Starscream: *falls over* AHH!**

**Maria: See? I just make a sudden movement and you get scared.**

**hazelbite1248: Alright, that's enough. Let the poor guy have some ounce of his pride left.**

**Maria: X) Never.**

***Starscream flies away***

**Maria: *shouting* That's right, RUN YOU PANSY!**

**hazelbite1248: X| Maria, we talked about this. Keep it clean.**

**Maria: *looking innocent* What? It's a flower.**

**hazelbite1248: Knowing you, that's hard to believe the best insult you could come up with was calling someone a flower.**

**Maria: I got plenty more where that came from X]**

**hazelbite1248: But not for today. Thank you for the reviews so far, please continue.**

**Maria: *waving in front of the camera* BYE! XD**

**hazelbite1248: *raising voice* Maria, put the camera down...**


	5. Chapter 5: Night out

There's a purpose to falling: A Transformers Animated fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Maria: Oh Hazel, you sure done it this time.**

**hazelbite1248: *looking nervous* What did I do?**

**Maria: You know what you did, almost missing a day to update this story. We agreed we'd keep an everyday thing.**

**hazelbite1248: :( I know.**

**Maria: I know you didn't like the last chapter you posted, but you could at least try to make it better.**

**hazelbite1248: I know. That last chapter was pretty bad, was it?**

**Maria: D8 DON'T ASK ME WOMAN! I'm just saying keep it consistent.**

**hazelbite1248: I really am sorry, satisfied?**

**Maria: X| I'll manage. Let's get this chapter done.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Night out

Man did Maria, Sophie and Fai have some explaining to do.

After the incident with Starscream and the Elite Guard, the Autobots were assigned to Earth. Retrieving Allspark fragments and capturing Decepticons who were still on Earth. But the first thing they were dead set on was interrogating the three about what the Spark happened back there. And the main bot who took the lead of questions was Prowl himself.

Like that was a shocking revelation.

Fai and Sophie had nothing to hide anymore, they did what was they planned on to do. They got Maria back, just the way they like her to be.

Their leader.

All three of them spent the entire day answering questions, Prowl kept a close eye on the Fai and Sophie expecting, almost daring them to try to bust out. So after Maria was done, she just watched the Autobot keep Fai and Sophie back for more interrogating. He asked who they really were, where they came from, who their creators/parents were, where they lived. And that meant ALL the places they've been.

For the whole time, they didn't even move.

After Sophie and Fai summoned their crazy remarkable memory and answered all the ridiculous demands, Prime finally accepted that they might have been a little AWOL with treating the two femmes like they were Decepticons. So he told Prowl to let them out and around the base.

"We apologize if we were too hard on you. Maria is a close friend with all of us and to see her in that... well, state. It was hard to handle. We hope you can forgive us, we just didn't want anything bad to happen to Maria." Prime looked away from the eyes of Fai and Sophie.

"You care a lot about Maria, don't you?" Sophie softly asked. She thought that Prime honesty was definitely an Autobot through and through. Sophie in her time as the White Oracle grew to be a great judge of character of anyone. Despite the fact she wasn't one to show a lot of character.

Fai however, was a different story. If it wasn't for Sophie, she would have put them on their fenders. That's why she was so stiff when she was in the Autobot base, old Decepticon habits die hard.

Bee, Bulkhead and Sari were however very interested with Fai, Sophie and Maria since they are the oldest organic humans on Earth. They would ask them what was it like in the past. Sophie and Fai answered and even Ratchet would come in and ask how human history was like.

They discussed about the revolution of the fist machinery in the 18 and 1900's. Then they told them about the Detroit Riots but were also called the '12th Street Riot'. And how Sophie and Fai heard about Issac's success of robotics across the globe in their travels.

"Your father was quite the talk back then." Fai commented but Sophie then looked directly at Sari.

_'I wish he could be here.'_ Sophie heard Sari say in her mind. Sophie then walked up to Sari and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't be sad. Someday, you will be reunited with your loved one." What Sophie said made Sari look over to her composed face in shock.

"How did you-"

"Read your thoughts? It was one of my gifts I was blessed with." Sophie breifly explained and went back with Fai while they left the room.

Later:

Maria however momentarily, was on house arrest. Again. She didn't mind, all she did was sit on the huge couch upside down, eating caramel-cased popcorn. Maria ever since she changed, she honestly felt like a million bucks. That's why she was there and not caring two and a half frags what anybody thought of it. She flipped upside when she saw Ratchet laughing like a loon on the way inside. After her being beyond surprised she merely sighed.

"Oh boy, he cracked. The med-bot has lost it." She walked up to said Autobot who had to sit down, was still laughing. The rest of the bots Bee, Bulkhead, Prime, Prowl and Sari followed Ratchet to the main room with huge smiles on their faceplates.

"You know when you're in deep trouble when first of all having cheesy grins like that. AND making Ratchet do god knows what so that he turns into this. Ratchet? RATCHET?! GET A GRIP!" She climbed on the red and white Cybertronian and knocked on his helm shouting loudly to get his attention. Ratchet decided to calm down and he went to his med lab. Sari told Maria what happened, something about a new robot. His name was Wreck-Gar and was a garbage truck, with no clue who he was what so ever. And also one of the stories was getting a pregnant woman, in the middle of labour to the hospital.

Maria was on the floor laughing, holding her gut.

"I thought she would react like that." Prowl informed everyone and her laughing fit shortly died down.

"Hahaha, ow... HA!... hehehe. Ratchet, oh god, he is such a trooper." She really was trying. She steadily got up from the floor still hugging her stomach and saying ow's by the dozen.

"Are you injured?" Prowl did help her by lending a finger. Then he seared his optics to Maria to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine. It was just a little bit of a giggle fit. I'll live. Ratchet sure took one for the team on that one." She smiles and wiped away her tears of joy. Sophie and Fai came back and whispered something in Maria's ear.

"Hey guys, can I go out with Fai and Sophie tonight?"

After:

"Absolutely not." Prowl answered when he heard what the two proposed to the Autobots. Maria should have seen that coming from Prowl.

"I am only staying with Sophie and Fai for a little while. I will drop by and stay nights sometime. I'm not going anywhere of great distance. Think of it as my mental health day/ vacation." Maria tried to reason with the ninja bot. Who tried not to throw his servos in the air in frustration.

"I swear, to Primus I could hit you." He forced himself from said action by tensing up his entire body.

"What? Afraid to hit an old lady?" Maria taunted as the two sisters sat back with Sari and the Autobots watching Prowl and Maria argue like an old married couple. Which happened almost everyday since the Elite Guard left.

"You are too attractive to be of elderly age." Prowl defended himself but realised what he said he slammed his hand over his metal mouth. The other Autobots thundered with laughter when he heard what came out of Prowl. Of all bots.

"So your saying I look good." Maria pressed poking some fun at him.

"Yes... wait no." Prowl tried to fix the problem he made and jumped helm first into.

"So your saying I don't look good?" Maria was just messing with him. Prowl kept going but he only stayed in his spot royally embarrassed.

"Can I go now?" Maria turned to face her audience playfully. Fai and Sophie thought it was time to intervene.

"I think it wise to see what your friends think of this." Sophie recommended and faced the bots. Bumblebee took a look at everyone and then stepped up.

"Well if you think about it, Maria does deserve a night out."

"And it's not like she doesn't know where to go if she gets in trouble." Ratchet then intervened with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Plus Sophie and Fai seem like they can be trusted... since we actually know who they are."

"So I will take that as a yes?" Maria raised her eyebrow as the Autobots nodded.

"Now- wait a minute." save Prowl as he tried to stop the decision.

"Prowl, I will be okay. I haven't been practicing my powers for decades. If you want me to stand my own against Decepticons, and win, then I need the practice. I will come back, I will keep in touch with you all I promise." Maria smiled and then Prowl couldn't do anything but cave in with the rest too.

Fai and Sophie's cabin:

"Wow. I actually remember this place." Maria smiled as she looked around the wooden exterior of the house. It was a regular wooden cabin that looked like it was built around the late 1900's. All together it looked like the home Maria at the back of her mind always wanted to be in. At least now she knew why when she was on her own, she never felt at home where she would always be. But here, not looking at the Autobot base, Maria thought this was her home away from all homes.

"Yeah, brings back memories." Fai chuckled as she went inside leaving Maria to think back at the laughs they had. Despite being Oracles, they had time to bond and become real sisters. But they would then leave and stay hidden on different places on the planet to better put up a radar on Cybertronian disturbances, well that's what they called it back then. Most of the activities from the Transfomers were from crash landings, so really it was all the matter of finding the energy presence, find the bot (or con, there have been some unlucky few) and the oracles would ship them off with a newly fixed ship and a well wiped memory core that they ever were on Earth.

Yes. Maria, Fai and Sophie were pro's in what they did back then.

Sophie and Fai told Maria a while ago after she regained her memory that they remember feeling the presence of the Autobots coming for the first time when they crashed. See? It happened more than some would think.

Maria would admit that she did feel something odd from when she was rocking out New Zealand at the certain time. But by the time Sophie and Fai arrived at the scene, they came to the conclusion that they must have been offline at the crash in the bottom of Lake Erie. So they both spun their heels and took separate ways once again, one going to the Japan and the other Alaska.

But nothing was sensed for Megatron when he took the face plant. Technically speaking, he wasn't exactly online and kicking for that matter fifty years ago.

When they would get back together though, they would talk about their travels, lives and moments that they wished they were together. They all noticed that when they would meet together, the powers they all have are strengthened. But when Maria wanted to be alone, it was just Sophie and Fai alone in the reunions.

But something was different about Detroit. They didn't know if it was the Cybertronians being there and online or something to do with the Allspark, a much more serious topic to discuss for another time. Either way, Detroit wasn't the same when Sophie and Fai last came to the city.

After they had a nice dinner, they suited up in their oracle clothing and walked around the woods. The night was shining down on all of them revealing that the hoods they were each wearing but couldn't hide their beauty. And the perfect time to repeat their individual manifesto they had as oracles.

"I am the light. The Angel of the sky. To hear the unhearable. I hold the candle and guide the way, yet dark as black. I am the White Oracle." Sophie announced as the others followed her.

"I am the shadow. The witch of the land. To see the unseeable. I see the best of the bright candle, yet pure as white. I am the Black Oracle." Fai called to the forest.

"I am the grey. The Siren of the sea. To speak the unspeakable. I am in between the candle and the shadows, to have the power of both. I am the Grey Oracle." Maria finally said as the three made it to a stone spring. It was in the middle of a small, mini lake but was a stone path that Fai, Maria and Sophie made their way to the centre.

They surrounded the flat piece of rock. They took off their hoods and revealed themselves in the night. They started to draw a circle in the stone, after they sat together in a circle, extended there arms so they were connected and sang.

Another place in the woods:

Megatron, Lugnut and Blitzwing were looking for Allspark fragments. Blitzwing was getting somewhat irritated that their missions to find the tiniest sliver have been unsuccessful and fruitless. Deep inside all of them, so were they. To his carelessness, he forgot that ge was muttering about it for the other two to hear.

"How dare you doubt our missions success!" Lugnut bellowed and hit the triple changer.

"Enough! We will find the Allspark fragment that lies here and-" Megatron was in mid sentence when he and the two other Decepticons found Fai, Sophie and Maria and couldn't escape from the positively alluring voices.

_Lyrics:_  
_(Maria)Dancing a spiral we sing unaware. _  
_On fairy night wings our songs fill the air_  
_Making a circle of magic and light. _  
_Watched silently by the fay of the night_  
_Our hearts full of love and our arms open wide. _  
_We hold the key to the faeries delight_  
_Song in our hearts belong in the air. _  
_The words of our wisdom we bring forth to share_  
_(All)The songs in the night. _  
_As we dance 'round the flame_  
_The Fairy Nightsongs are never the same_  
_The words from our lips as we sing for the night_  
_Impart to the Fay our hearts truest sight_  
_(Sophie)Sounds of the forest in sweet harmony_  
_We give the gift of our song to the fairy_  
_(Fai and Maria)Dancing a spiral we sing unaware_  
_The fairy night wings our song fill the air_  
_(All)The songs in the night_  
_As we dance 'round the flame_  
_The Fairy Nightsongs are never the same_  
_The words from our lips as we sing for the night_  
_Impart to the Fay our hearts truest sight_  
_Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhh_  
_Dancing a spiral we sing unaware_  
_On fairy night wings our songs fill the air_  
_Making a circle of magic and light_  
_Watched silently by the fay of the night_  
_The songs in the night_  
_As we dance 'round the flame_  
_The Fairy Nightsongs are never the same_  
_The words from our lips as we sing for the night_  
_Impart to the Fay our hearts truest sight_  
_(Maria)Our hearts full of love and our arms open wide_  
_We hold the key to the faeries delight_  
_Song in our hearts belong in the air_  
_The words of our wisdom we bring forth to share_  
_(All)The songs in the night_  
_As we dance 'round the flame_  
_The Fairy Nightsongs are never the same_  
_The words from our lips as we sing for the night_  
_Impart to the Fay our hearts truest sight_  
_Sounds of the forest in sweet harmony_  
_We give the gift of our song to the fairy_  
_Dancing a spiral we sing unaware_  
_The fairy night wings our song fill the air_

Reality:

They stood stunned at these organics and how they sang so sweetly. Blitzwing looked at the Black Oracle. He studied Fai thoroughly but could have sworn that a flash of similarity came to him.

His optics were widened but didn't go noticed.

"We will interrogate these humans for whereabouts of the Allspark." Lugnut tried to keep his voice down and then made his presence aware to the Oracles. Surprising to Lugnut and the other Decepticons, the humans didn't scream. Unlike all the other organics they have witnessed, they stood their ground and calmly stared at them.

It was coming close to annoying Megatron.

_'Come on, let's give them some payback.'_ Maria said in her min but heard other voices too.

'_Sorry Maria, that's not how it works.'_ Maria recognized it was Fai's voice chuckling at her.

_'But Sophie should get some way to even the score-'_

_'That was Starscream who did that, he is not here and I do not wish to take revenge on these Decepticons.'_ Sophie calmly explained in Maria's head.

_'But that doesn't mean we can't mess with them.'_ Maria smirked.

_'Aww Pit, why not.'_ Fai intervened. Sophie then subjected and finally agreed to have a little fun with the girls. They then decided what they were going to do mentally.

"Where is the Allspark fleshlings?! Talk now!" Lugnut was ready to strike the girls but a force didn't let him take a step further. He tried to progress again but this force stopped him once more. Now Fai, Sophie and Maria were standing up fully.

A force was swirling around them and their entire bodies were a light foggy force. Each in the colour they represent, Sophie: white, Fai: black and Maria: grey. In that second, they smirked to the Decepticons before they sprinted into the forest.

Maria's heart was racing and racing. She never had such an adrenaline like this in a long time. In moments, the three speeded up the mountain and howled at the top of their lungs. They skated on the waters of Lake Erie, they raced past through the fully grown trees. Megatron and the two Decepticons still followed the girls the best they could, sometimes they even lost them for a moment.

There was no way they were going to lose them.

"If we could get these humans to give us Allspark pieces, then we can take those Autobot scum down." Megatron encouraged his troops. Blitzwing on the inside was still a little spooked, but Hothead insisted to push this worthless fear and stick to the task at hand.

They decided to corner the Oracles and then capture them. Lugnut used his punch to distract them while Blitzwing and Megatron snatched the oracles and retreated to the base.

That didn't really go their way unfortunately.

They were knocked back from the punch alright, but when Blitzwing carried Fai, he couldn't get rid of this feeling that there was no way in Spark he could hurt this the purple haired human. Fai then realised that she has seen this mech before. When she wasn't human.

_'He probably doesn't remember me.'_ She then finally told herself.

Megatron had a harder time, Sophie when she was grabbed looked at Megatron dead in his optics. Megatron stared back at her light blue eyes and images of the war in Cybertron were then playing hard in his processor. He growled in pain as he let her drop. She quickly recovered and helped Maria.

It took Lugnut a good five seconds to have a hold of Maria before she sent his metal body fender over. The two sister went to help Fai and braced for a wave of power that flowed in her and shoved it to Megatron and Lugnut once more.

More of a way of mostly Maria saying, "Yeah, you know you're in trouble".

They felt a tsunami of pain in their sparks that both made them cringe in pain. Blitzwing kept his iron grip on Fai who just missed the blast. The Black Oracle looked at the triple changer, her one showing orange eye concealing the face, Blitzwing was hurting her because his grasp was too hard.

_'You're hurting her Blitzwing.'_

_'Let her go or you will kill her.'_

_'Please.'_

_' Let her go'_

_' Blitzwing you're hurting her.'_

_' Let go.'_

A voice was warning him in his processor. He tried to shake it off but it came stronger and he realised what he was doing. He saw the hidden pain in Fai's face. Blitzwing severed his grip and let her fall.

Maria let go of her connection of Blitzwing and ran to help Fai sit up. Sophie and Maria used both of their powers combined and sent a message that blasted in the Decepticons audio receptors so loud it was close to shattering but still heard their message crystal clear.

_'Go.'_

_'NOW'_

The three Decepticons said nothing, Megatron was close to but refrained from speaking which caused his facial expression to twitch in anger. They simply just transformed and retreated. Maria sighed heavily while she saw Fai's rip cage reconstruct and fully heal. Fai only let out a hiss as her bones repaired themselves under her very skin, not out of pain. But of discomfort.

Living the high extreme, risk free life Fai has lived, she has grown a spectacular high pain tolerance. Fai was the toughest from the three, she could take hit from anyone.

"Why would you lie to them?" Fai asked as her condition got better and her skin turned to her regular colour. She knew Maria told Blitzwing that he could have killed her.

"It's a lot harder for your body to fix itself when it's pinched in half." Maria tried to joke about what happened. Sophie narrowed her ice blue eyes seeing the truth in Maria's words. It was partly true, they may be immortal in a way, but the oracles noticed from Sophie's experience that in Detroit, their regeneration was slower and became a little more human to be around pain and injury. Basically speaking, they were at their weakest in Detroit.

"Because, she wanted to keep our true secret hidden." Sophie informed the two and Maria's face grew serious.

"No one must know. No Autobot, no Decepticon. No one must know what can end us. I told him that because when the Decepticons try to kill us, they will never know." Maria reminded Fai and Sophie information they know well about.

"What became us will the end us." Sophie told the two and they had the answer in their minds but were too afraid to say it aloud. They vowed not to speak of the thing. When ever they would gather the courage to speak of it, it was always said in a hush whisper. They lasted this long in time's hardships, and it would be disastrous if real death came to them.

But thanks to Prime and the others, the oracles knew they were putting themselves at a high risk of staying with them.

"We are endangered here. We should leave this place than risking our lives for these Cybertronians. we owe them nothing. We did what we came here for, there is nothing for us here." Sophie explained to the two.

"We should have deleted this whole experience from their memory and ship them out of Earth. Maria, you could have tied them in a knot and slam them on the ground before they even knew what hit them. Why have you let them stay this long?" Fai asked, Maria shook her head in great disagreement.

"I can't leave them. They are my friends, and I don't care if I do die here. I couldn't bring myself to rip good memories from them. Of Sari... of me." Maria was looking down now.

"I gave them a promise. I'm not leaving them." Maria knew this substance was everywhere now because of the Autobots, but wouldn't find it in herself of telling them that because of them, the three have a higher rate of dying with them and it...

"The Allspark." Maria was brave enough to speak what was the only weakness they all had to bare.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Yay it's done... *head to table* I'm so tired.**

***Maria slams fist on table***

**Maria: That is no excuse! You must please the very nice writers by completing this story.**

**hazelbite1248: X\ I'm so happy I have you to boss me around.**

**Maria: Well... since you did finish, I'll close this chapter for you.**

**hazelbite1248: Awww XD You're so nice. Bye readers, don't forget to review.**

***Hazel leaves***

**Maria: Well there she goes. This chapter did have its moments, it has some parts of the episode "Garbage in, Garbage out". It's kind of like while the bots were doing this, this was going on sort of thing. But this one was more post episode if that makes sense.**

***Maria looks at clock***

**Maria: O.O Oh wow, no wonder Hazel was tired. Well one more thing before I turn in...**

***Maria looks over her shoulder***

**Maria: *smirking* I recently discovered a little theme song for Screamer that kind of fits him. Hazel keeps going on that it's a Screamer/ Me pairing. EW! XP Anyway, if anyone wants to take a swing at it, it's called "Poker Face" by Blowsight. Which Hazel and I do not own.**

***Maria yawns***

**Maria: Oh gosh, I'm so proud of my creator, she almost didn't get this done. Well I must go, have a good night readers XD Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Humanized

There's a purpose to falling: A Transformers Animated fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Maria: Alright, hello readers XD Today, we have quite the chapter for you.**

**hazelbite1248: It's not that substantial. It's a chapter that takes place after the episode "Velocity". **

**Maria: It goes off canon. And get ready Blitzwing lovers, cause this chapter will introduce the pairing I have with him. **

**hazelbite1248: It will of course have some Prowl/ Maria fluffiness along the way.**

**Maria: Well then how about we get this chapter started then.**

**hazelbite1248: Now, wait a minute. We firs are going to read a review Maria and I just loved.**

_**"Holy crud! You listen to Fairy Nightsongs? I love that freaking song! Duu you keep getting more awesomer! I must hug you know for knowing the power of Celtic and fairy music!"- WolfSpiritFlower**_

**Maria: NAWWW XD *hugs back* I love this kid! XD**

**hazelbite1248: *looks at Maria* O.o Okay, well thank you for the review. **

***pulls Maria off the hug***

**Maria: NOOO! DX I want to hug!**

**hazelbite1248: *drags Maria* You're such a baby. We got a chapter to do remember.**

**Maria: *looks down* Alright :( Let's get going.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Humanized

Prowl couldn't take it anymore. He needed to go see her.

Maria did keep her promise about staying in contact with the Autobots, some other times even staying for a while at the plant. Prowl thought she looked a little better everytime he saw her. He was beginning to think that Fai and Sophie with her might help her out.

While he was driving away from Detroit, he thought even more about how Maria didn't have any other friends besides Sari that were humans. Meltdown didn't count, that status of relationship was in transition months ago. He thought that Maria needed this. He noticed that humans are almost never alone, they need company. They needed someone with them.

He didn't contact Maria that he was arriving. He thought it would be a nice surprise, he normally wouldn't go to such heights for someone but this was Maria Prowl thought. The Maria that would be tough and almost impossible to win over in an argument but at the same time sweet, innocent and impossible to stay mad at after.

He gingerly tucked the thought away when he finally arrived at the cabin, but he couldn't find anyone. He tried to look inside the building but still no dice. He then started to look around and found a large, deep pond in the horizon of thick trees. Hearing music from that way, he trusted his instincts and continued to the water (The song was Luar na Lubre- Sereas).

He gasped because at first, he didn't believe what he saw.

He didn't quite describe what he was seeing. He never saw anything like it. He saw Sophie around the pond with huge, white, bird-like wings on her back. She was wearing her white oracle dress with flowers embedded in her blond hair. Fai was in her black oracle dress walking around the large pool in a steady pace, she looked the most- well human than the others.

Then there was Maria.

Maria was sitting on a lone rock in the middle of the water, half of her body was the tail of a fish. Scales covered her skin around her waist and lower back. Her breasts were covered by a bikini, halter top (Thank Primus because poor Prowl would be too mortified to recover). She was sitting playing with her black, wavy hair with complex braids and flowers in the design. Her grayish blue tail would sway to the beat as her humming was heard over the enchanting music.

Prowl still didn't believe what he saw.

He then gathered his moral strength to approach the three. Maria was the first to see the gold and black ninja bot.

"HEY! You could have told me you were coming." Maria swam to the shore to Prowl beyond surprised but being a mech and trying to hide it.

"What. Happened." Prowl sternly told Maria who still had a happy smile on her face. Fai and Sophie came to greet the ninja bot.

"Don't worry Prowl, look." Sophie looked at Fai who was concentrating on Maria and in a flash, she had human legs. She used them to get herself to shore wearing a bikini bottoms that matched her top, her body was slim with some attractive curves. Even so, Prowl rarely looked at her.

Prowl had never seen her with so little clothing. But looking at her, he saw that the burns and scars that she got from the past experiences were not there. He tried to find at least one scar but nothing.

"What happened to your body? Where are your scars?" Prowl was careful he didn't stutter.

"Remember how I was a fast healer, it was because of who I am. It's the changing that I'm having since I am coming back to oracle stuff. Rapid-rapid healing you know?" Maria put on a towel for Prowl's sake and Sophie was now without wings.

"Fai has the power of altering appearances. She sees the unseeable in a way." Maria told Prowl.

"She can control that?"

"Yes and no. For Sophie and I it is a lot easier to turn us since we accept it but with others it just happens or it doesn't . It's because there is a connection with Fai and she gets a crazy gut feeling that there is unfinished business for this person, does that make sense? Now, was there something you wanted to say not through the comm-link?" Maria explained to Prowl who had a change in his expression.

"I came to check on you." Prowl cleared his throat.

"Like me contacting you and the rest of the Autobots almost everyday isn't good enough." Maria told Prowl who knew she would say that.

"Where's the rest of the guys?" Maria then asked.

"Bumblebee and Bulkhead are with Sari, I wanted to come alone." Prowl answered.

"It's okay Prowl. I appreciate you taking the time to see her, you can stay if you want for a little while." Sophie smiled kindly while Fai was leaning on her. THe more time Sophie saw more of the Autobots, she got more cheerful (to the best of her ability) towards them. Just then, Prowl was being yelled at through his com-link.

"Prowl! Where are you?! We need you at the base! Sari, Bulkhead and Bumblebee found an Allspark fragment." The sisters knew Ratchet was the one that was talking. They could call it his from anywhere.

"I must go." Prowl felt bad towards himself to leave Maria so soon, but if Ratchet was asking himself. Then it must be important.

Maria smiled again and said farewell to Prowl before he left. Fai was sitting by the willow tree like always that was by their house. Her hair covering one of her eye, one of the many things she liked about Earth when she transformed were the trees. There were not like the ones of Cybertron before the war had it's worse.

"Something troubles you sister?" Sophie was beside Fai observing the leaves that draped around. When they had their change, they did have trouble getting along first because of their factions. But through time and each saving each other through the hardest. They grew to have a very strong sisterly relationship.

That's why they personally want the Decepticon Autobot war to be over. If they could get together and put the past behind them, then so could everyone else. It was possible, to Fai and Sophie.

Fai nodded to acknowledge Sophie, Maria walked to see what the trouble was. Later, in the night they had their regular ritual of sitting near the pond meditating. They liked their quiet until they heard a disturbance in the forest not far from them. Fai, Sophie and Maria decided it was probably an animal near them so they dismissed it. Animals were not a problem with Sophie, Fai and Maria; they had a mutual respect for one another.

But this wasn't just another animal.

Another place in the forest:

:Blitzwing. Your mission is simple, track down the Allspark fragment that is at the area you are at now.: Megatron was giving Blitzwing a solo assignment through his comm-link.

"And because of your failed attempt last time I gave you a mission like this, don't come back until you have that fragment. Am I understood?" Megatron cut off the link and left the triple changer in the woods alone.

_'Vhere vill ve find such a fragment in a dump like zhis?'_ Hothead was trying his scanners to see if he could find the correct signature. He was finding three strange energy signatures however, but no Allspark.

'_Calm jourself. Zhis von't take too long._' Icy, more composed; would always try to at least keep his angry and crazy persona moderately controlled. To him this was just another solar cycle.

Blitzwing's audio receptors did pick something up close to him. When he saw what it was he saw the two human femmes that crossed him, Lugnut and Megatron solar cycles ago. When he saw Maria with them, he was most surprised.

_'Vhat is Maria doing vith zhem?'_ Blitzwing never heard of Maria with more humans. He was under the impression that Sari and the captain was her only human friend.

_'Ve vill crush zhem for ever daring getting zhe better of us Decepticons!'_ Hothead was setting his cannons ready to fire.

_'Ve should vait to see if zhey know vhere zhe Allspark is. And zheir intentions.'_ Icy informed the rest of him trying to be the logical bot of the bunch.

_'AHHAHAHAHAHA. I remember one of zhem vas really cute. We can go get it and have it for a pet.'_ Random giggled as Hothead and Icy tried to slap him. They continued to bicker but then realised something was changing in them. They all could feel it.

_'Vait. Somezhing's vrong'_. Icy and the rest of the personalities found out he was telling the truth and then started to attack the oracles.

Maria turned to see Fai and Sophie being jumped by two shadows but couldn't do anything because in that second, something caught Maria.

"Let me go!" Maria fussed and thrashed from the grip. She flipped him to the ground. Her attacker got up and she got a better look at him. He was wearing a beige and purple detailed war suit with a helmet that had dark goggles on them, the entire picture. He got up and was perplexed on how Maria was able to fight back.

"Jou're stronger zhan jou look little sprite. But jou von't stand a chance against a Cybertronian like me." he blinked but then gathered his confidence.

_'Cybertronian? Sprite?'_ Maria thought and then it hit her.

"Ohh man." Maria gasped as she recognized who he was. She looked at Fai and Sophie who had their attackers pinned to the ground.

"So you wanna tell us who you are? No funny business this time." Fai was telling the person she had while sitting on him.

"Fai, it's Blitzwing!" Maria yelled to the Black Oracle.

"A part of him that is." Sophie corrected while she had Icy practically under her thumb. Sophie was right, each of the guys that were with them were a personality of Blitzwing when he was a robot. Maria had just taken down Hothead, Sophie held down Icy and Fai was sitting on Random. Hothead then got himself up and looked around.

"Vhat did jou do, organic!?" He was about to grab Maria. Right when he was in arm's distance, Maria grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground again.

"You listen to me, I am willing to help you with your problem, but you can't make stupid decisions like trying to kill us. Not too smart." Maria then was holding his jaw, while saying this.

"Ve'll be good. Pinky promise." Random chuckled as he got himself up with the help of Fai. She, Sophie and Maria were walking away but stopped when they found Hothead and Icy stayed where they were, on top of that it started to rain.

_'Typical.'_ The both thought at once.

"Are you going to stay there getting a cold or will you come to our place and get warm?" Fai invited the Icy, Hothead and Random. They stared at Fai's kind face for a little while, then gave in and followed the oracles.

The Cabin:

When they made it to the cottage, Fai gave the tour of the place to Icy, Hothead and Random. She felt unusually calm about the three Blitzwings at their place. It was a long time since Fai had met another Decepticon, she always did feel some remorse when she or Maria and Sophie had to ship them from Earth. She then showed them Maria's, Sophie's, and their own room. After she showed them hers.

"If it is not an emergency, I would ask you to stay out." Fai politely told the three and she went to the kitchen where Sophie and Maria were cooking.

"Hey Fai, do you want to help us cook?" Maria smirked at Fai and working on the stove at the same time.

"We will help. But don't make me do the cooking. I'll burn something." She muttered under her breath. She waved for the three Decepticons to help out.

"Ve vill not stoop to help organics do pathetic tasks as zhis! Ve are ruthless Decepticons for Spark sake!" Hothead crossed his arms in pure stubbornness. Fai only smiled.

"Oh sure. Ruthless." She poked Random's nose and he giggled like a child, that helped her argument all too well. Hothead then grumbled while Icy and Random helped Fai with the table.

Days later:

Each of the Blitzwing's have gotten used to their human bodies, honestly they were surprised sometimes how easy it was with them. One day, Fai was alone with the Icy, Hothead and Random while Sophie and Maria were visiting the Autobots. They didn't tell them about Blitzwing because he was needing their help, they couldn't refuse.

Fai was drinking some espresso in a mug, trying to wake up that morning when Random was charging from the kitchen.

"Vai, do jou know vhere- vhat is zhat?" He stopped in mid sentence and noticed the mug in her hand. A smile grew in her lips besides hearing him say her name in his German accent. But then an evil plan was coming and formed a grin on her purple covered head of hers.

"Do you want it? Well you can't though, cause it's mine." She breathed the last word and that made Random want whatever he thought was in the cup even more. He grabbed the cup and drank the whole thing.

10 minutes later:

It was such a sight.

Random was sprinting around the living room, he was jumping on the couch like a madman. Random was literally bouncing off the walls.

"CoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeeCOFFEECOFFEECOFFEE!" He yelled around the room. There was no stopping him. Hothead and Icy came in to see the commotion, Random was hanging from the ceiling lamp at the time while Fai was sitting on the couch with her phone recording the entire thing. She then got Random down, held him by the clothing shoulder and walked towards the back door.

"Go nuts." And she led Random outside and he sprinted in circles. Fai then looked with her covered eye to Icy and Hothead.

"Vhat, have jou done?" Icy whispered in shock, Hothead was too much in a state of bewilderment to say anything.

"Reverse psychology. Don't worry about him, it will be out of his system in no time." Fai smiled as she left the room. Hothead and Icy could hear her soft giggles. She was replaying the video she made of the hyperactive Random that was now climbing trees and scaring the living daylights out of some birds.

Two and a half hours later:

When Random sleeps, he sleeps HARD.

Hothead and Icy saw Random's energy die down and he literally crashed the second he dragged himself in the Blitzwing's room. Fai helped Hothead and Icy lift Random to the bed and he was out like a light.

"He will sleep all his lost energy off and will be better in the morning." Fai smiled. Icy and Hothead looked at her and that made her turn away.

"Vhy do jou cover jour zhat one optic? Is it injured or somezhing?" Hothead blurted out as all three of them walked to the living room.

"Mmm? I don't know, It's just... I've always had my hair like this." Fai was a little shy now. She shook when Icy extended his hand to touch her face and moved her purple fringe to show both of her deep ember eyes. They looked into Icy and Hothead's red eyes as if she would set the two on fire.

"Vow." Icy was in awe to her eyes until Hothead rushed himself and Icy away from the room and back to Random. Maria and Sophie watched the entire thing from outside, Maria had a smirk on her face.

"Ain't that cute." Maria snickered as she knew the truth.

"Well what can we do? What are you willing to do Maria?" Sophie asked Maria and she whispered something in her ear.

Next day:

Maria was walking to Fai who was playing tag with Random. Maria swore, Random was like an excited puppy. She remembered in the past days of Fai getting closer to the Blitzwing's. Maria thought back to Fai arguing with Hothead almost everyday, while her and Icy would raid the books in the house and read them all about the Earth.

And here she was being chased by Random.

Sophie was now beside Maria asking again about the plan. Maria reminded her about what was going to happen and continued to see the two love birds. Random was being the chasee and was looking around to see if Fai was running towards him.

Just then, his legs came up from underneath him and landed flat on his back. Fai had slipped between his legs and tripped him with her arms and now she was face to face with him. She could have sworn she saw him blush through his large smile, Random would always smile like an idiot when Fai was close to him. She was repressing the urge to blush as well.

"You're it." She whispered and quickly got herself up.

"That will have to be the end of that game. Icy, Hothead, get out here. It's important." Maria shouted at the house and when the two Decepticons came out they saw Fai helping Random up from the grass.

"Vhat is zhis about?" Icy asked while looking at Fai. For the past days, he did find Fai rather pretty to Earth standards, he even knew that Hothead felt the same way.

He was just too proud to say anything.

"Well, we came to tell you that we are going to offer you a deal." Maria informed the Blitzwings as the three stood side by side now.

"Vell, vhat iz it? Have jou found a vay to turn uz back to normal?" Hothead demanded.

"What? You don't like our company?" Fai made a fake pouty face and saw Hothead stutter in his words trying to say 'yes' or 'no'. Icy came in to his rescue of his pride.

"Vhat do jou have in mind?" Icy told the oracles and Maria took the front.

"We have come to a conclusion. You do deserve to have your true body back. So for a month, you will stay in human form to make up for your actions against us. You will be under the protection of us from the Decepticons and Autobots, we will promise for the entire month not to bring you into Autobot and Decepticon alike conversations and confrontations. They will not know you are here, they will not think you are here, you will be invisible to them in this time. When the month is over, you will return to your Cybertronian form." Maria informed the three, put her hands on Fai and Sophie's shoulders and in a blink of an eye Hothead and Random were gone.

"Vhere did zhey go?" Icy looked around to find the rest of his personas. His expression suddenly changed to a dumb founded smile Random would always have.

"I'm here! Nice trick! AHAHAHAHA! Vhat else can jou do?!" Random laughed in enjoyment.

"Out of simplicity." Maria told the single Blitzwing. Icy nodded in agreement thinking it would be a lot easier for the girls.

"Vhat's going to happen to seal zhis deal?" Hothead questioned Sophie, Maria and Fai.

"In human customs, iz a shake vith servos good enough?" Icy extended his human hand thinking it was the right answer. Maria and the rest just smiled.

"In common cases, yes it is. But with us, our deals require a stronger bond." Maria shook her head and explained to the human Decepticon. When he asked what it was, Fai came to him and kissed his lips.

His eyes went from normal conditions to being completely wide in record timing. Needless to say, all three of the personas did not see that coming. But deep in Blitzwing's mind, he wanted to kiss her since in his time human. Fai released her lips from the kiss and stepped back.

"For a human who is new to this, you're a _really_ good kisser." Fai put her hand to his jaw who kept it locked shut.

"Hope you enjoy your stay here." Maria tiled her head and smiled that came half way to a smirk to Blitzwing.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Well there you have it. I present the pairing of Fai and Blitzwing.**

**Maria: I can see that happening. Jeez, I wish Prowl would stop being so nervous around me.**

**hazelbite1248: *face-palm* You were a mermaid and after in a bikini. You made the poor mech uncomfortable.**

**Maria: Oh well. I thought the song you played was awesome. If you readers want to listen to it, it's called "Sereas" by Luar na Lubre. It's not an English band. And no, it's not some kind of Japanease dubstep.**

**hazelbite1248: X| Does it sound Japanese to you? And we already gave them the name remember?**

**Maria:Right, sorry people. **

**hazelbite1248: I think that does it for this chapter, keep the reviews coming and have an awesome day :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Anastasia's Wrath

Surviving what comes after: A TFA fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Maria: Hey everybody XD Well I'm excited about this chapter. I got a feeling it's going to be a good one.**

**hazelbite1248: Well this chapter is still following the Oracles, and we bring in a new OC into the mix.**

**Maria: O.O Really? Who is it, would I know them.**

**hazelbite1248: Sadly yes, I'm only saying this. She's not a good person to be around. I thought I should add a good villain into the story.**

**Maria: *shrug shoulders* Hey you know what they say, "Can't have a good story without a good villain".**

**hazelbite1248: Right you are Maria, so let's get this chapter on the roll. And this chapter was inspired by the movie "Practical Magic" WHICH I DO NOT OWN.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Anastasia's Wrath

Blitzwing had to get over what happened the other day of making the deal. Just like he was getting used to the routine of Maria and Sophie, one way or another. They of course gave him suitable things like extra clothing and a safe place to hide. As much as he didn't like to stay there like a jammed gear shaft, he brought himself to the reality that if he wanted to get to his normal form, then he would need to wait it out for one Earth month.

One way or another.

He walked around the house trying to find Fai, she was a major component that made his staying here bearable. When he found an old barn outside the house and heard music, he assumed that she was there.

The triple changer had made himself in but then suddenly froze in place to see Fai in the centre of the large room. She was wearing a black and detailed long flowing skirt, a matching scarf with bells stitched in while it was hugging her hips with a glimmering top showing her stomach and silver beaded bells were around her arms, wrists and ankles. They gave a clear chime while she was walking away from a plugged in phone that was wired with moderately sized speakers. She stretched a little bit before she was dancing to "Into the Night" by Nickelback.

_Lyrics:_  
_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell_  
_It was love from above that could save me from hell_  
_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see_  
_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_  
**_(Fai twirled in great leaps but gracefully landed on her feet)_**  
_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_  
_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_  
_And we sang_  
**_(She matched with the fast pace and a smile was found on her face)_**  
_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
_And the voices bang like the angels sing_  
_We're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
_And we danced on into the night_  
**_(Her long skirt rippled and twisted with her like a flaming shadow)_**  
_Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh_  
_And we danced on into the night_  
**_(She started with some flips and turns like a gold metal gymnast)_**  
_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place_  
_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces_  
_We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes_  
_The room left them moving between you and I_  
_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time_  
_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_  
_And we sang_  
**_(Her smile grew larger as she didn't let up with her dance moves)_**  
_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
_And the voices bang like the angels sing_  
_We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
_And we danced on into the night_  
_Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh_  
_And we danced on into the night_  
_Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh_  
_And we danced on into the night_  
**_(She would frequently clap to the beat)_**  
_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell_  
_It was love from above that could save me from hell_  
_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see_  
_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_  
**_(Her hips circled in the beating rhythm and her hands trailing down her body and back up to her hair)_**  
_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_  
_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_  
_And we sang_  
**_(Fai was dancing and Blitzwing watching from afar almost dazed)_**  
_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
_And the voices bang like the angels sing_  
_We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
_And we danced on into the night_  
_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh_  
_And the voices bang like the angels sing_  
_We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
_And we danced on into the night_  
**_(Her pace was slower but her hips and waist still turned and swayed)_**  
_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
_Singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
_And we danced on into the night_

Normal POV:

While Fai was catching her breath by leaning on a near crate, Blitzwing was just outside the barn catching his sanity. Or what was left of it.

_'She is some... Vhat iz it called? Random, vhat vas she doing?'_ Icy questioned his unstable side of him thinking he might know. He pays attention to Earth customs a lot better than him and Hothead combined.

_'Dancing, AHAHAH! I know vho can cha-cha-cha!'_ He sang in glee. Icy tried to push Random away while he went on and on about how she looked so attractive dancing like that. Hothead was furious with this, he wanted to deny any feelings he had for Fai, but ever since the deal he made with the oracles, it was hard to forget.

_'Vhy can't ve get her out of our helms?'_ Hothead hissed through his teeth with one missing, the memory of her was plaguing his mind as time went by.

Further through the day:

"Vhen is Maria coming?" Icy was helping Fai and Sophie clean up the house a little bit to impress Maria.

"She went to the Autobot base to talk to her friends, and then she will be on her way here." Sophie saw Blitzwing stiffen up, the oracles have done a good job protecting Blitzwing from the Autobots thus far. Maria felt weird keeping a secret from them, but it wasn't lying because they didn't suspect anything. Mainly because they had matters to tend to on their own, so it wasn't hard for Maria.

"Don't worry, she will call a taxi here and won't say a word about you. She may be more human than us but she isn't an idiot." Fai was carrying a large box but then Blitzwing came to her aid quickly.

"Vatch jourself. Don't vant to see jou break somezhing important." Hothead half yelled at Fai, he held the box, put it aside then went back to his original spot.

"I can't vatch jou hurt. Jou're too pretty." Random complimented and that earned him a pillow to the face. Fai was keeping herself from getting red to the face. Sophie then gave her glance to the window, Maria was coming out of a taxi and went to the door and was hug attacked by Sophie and Fai. They all giggled together and Fai saw Blitzwing leaning on the near wall looking alone.

"Get your lonely faces over here." Fai grabbed him by the arm and got him in the group hug. They broke the embrace and Fai quickly retreated to the room she was cleaning from. It didn't take too long for the rest to have a conversation. Blitzwing looked troubled however.

"Is something troubling you Blitzwing." Sophie asked as she broke the stare Blitzwing had to the window.

"I vas and still required to find an Allspark fragment, under Megatron's orders. I cannot return to zhe base if my mission fails." Icy looked back at his human refection and got Sophie and Maria worried.

"I still think it was funny mister _'never mind'._ " Fai was over hearing from where she was in a different room. She brought up the battle Blitzwing had with the Autobots with these street racers. And then some blue racer thought it would be funny to play chicken with him, and Blitzwing was the loser. Blitzwing gave a small smile before he was then reminded of the cruel failure.

"We will think of something, don't you worry." Maria encouraged Blitzwing and his head whipped when he heard Fai's voice echo in the house.

"Hey guys! I found something!" Fai came down the stairs with a jeweled box in her hand. Maria studied the box carefully and shook her serious facial expression. Even with her restored memories, she couldn't remember that box belonging to Sophie, Fai and herself.

"Fai, you and Sophie take that box to the shed. We'll deal with it later." Fai and Sophie nodded and left the house. Maria was cleaning off the kitchen, humming "Mordred's Lullaby" while continuing the simple job.

"So, talk to any cute girls lately Blitzy?" Maria brought up a topic of discussion. Blitzwing must have made a pretty priceless face for Maria to laugh after.

"V-vhat?"

"Oh, forget it. I'm just playing with you boy." Maria smiled and continued cleaning.

"OHH! I like games!" Random came to be but didn't stay there for long.

"Maria, I vish to ask jou somezhing." Icy replaced Random. Maria put down her cloth to show her undivided attention to the human triple changer.

"I'm listening."

"From zhe encounters ve have had togezher, I've come to notice zhat jou never acted like zhe ozher organics around jou..." Icy started off

"I demand to know vhy zhat is! Jou zhree are hiding somezhing and I intend to know vhat!" Hothead shouted and Maria just smirked.

"Oh you know this Blitzwing, threats and demands don't make me talk. " Maria mused. Blitzwing didn't say anything more, because he knew she was right. Even Starscream couldn't get what he wanted through her and that seeker was a master of torture.

And that's why Maria and Blitzwing jumped in surprise when they both heard Sophie screaming bloody murder outside. One thing about Sophie was it took a lot for her to scream, she wouldn't do it for nothing. The two raced outside and found Sophie standing over Fai who was on the ground.

"I told her not to put in on. I tried to warn her." She had her hand over her mouth and whispered. When Maria and Blitzwing came close enough, they could see a dark brown pendant that gave a horrid glow in the sunlight around Fai's neck.

Maria like lightning, stopped where she stood and put her arm out to stop Blitzwing from running. Maria scowled at the necklace, with pure distaste.

"Sophie, out of the way!" Maria thundered to the White Oracle. Sophie ran to Maria's shoulder shaking with fear but she and Blitzwing had their eyes glued to Fai.

Her body thrashed to the left with an unnatural growl, then the other side. Fai was gasping for air but out of no where, the top half of Fai's body was lifted in the air. A voiceless scream that only came out as a hoarse shriek came to everyone's ears, then Fai was thrown around like a rag doll. Maria kept in front of Blitzwing and Sophie until she ran up to Fai who was still twitching.

"Fai, stop it!" Maria hissed through her teeth and it sounded like an animal growling. Fai shook in her arms ferociously and then Maria noticed the necklace. She ripped it from Fai's neck and she passed out. Maria didn't have the necklace in her grasp for too long, she threw it to the floor like it was a hot potato. She turned her glance to Blitzwing and Sophie who was hiding most of herself behind the human Decepticon.

"We're going to take her inside. Under no circumstances will you touch that necklace, understand? None." Maria was dead serious and let Blitzwing nod before he volunteered himself to take Fai in the house. He was walking away from the two while Maria and Sophie discussed something to themselves near the necklace. The farther he was out of earshot, he deemed it completely important so he didn't hear it at all.

All of his attention was on the girl in his arms.

While he was carrying Fai bridal style, he thought about how light she was. Considering the cases she could almost throw him, or the amount of times she had him nailed hard to the ground.

He didn't stop for anything until he was in Fai's room, until he laid Fai on her bed. She was stirring around with a frowned face like she was dreaming, or having a nightmare. Blitzing didn't like this at all.

Whatever was in that necklace, it did this to her. And for that, Blitzwing made a mental note to break it himself. Even if Sophie and Maria approved or not.

Blitzwing then touched her cheek bone in her sleeping state. Yes, Blitzwing did find her... attractive, but one large question nagged in him ever since he saw her for the first time.

"Vhy do jou remind me of a femme I used to know?" He whispered as if not to wake her.

Flashback:

_Blitzwing walked down the halls of the Nemisis. Megatron called him, Lugnut, Black Arachnia and Starscream to the control room for reasons they didn't know yet._

_When Blitzwing made it there, the first thing he saw was a femme. She was the slightest smaller than Black Arachnia, even in the lack of lighting he could see the purple designs on her body. She didn't have any large weapons on her so he assumed that her forte must be for stealth because of her agile shape._

_"Who is this delicious femme?" Starscream then walked in along with Black Arachnia and Lugnut. The femme turned to face them and Blitzwing caught himself staring at her optics. They were the deepest shade of red he ever saw on a Decepticon._

_"Control yourself Starscream. This is our newest scout and will be accompanying us for the time being. " Megatron literally shoved past the seeker which made him glare at Megatron._

_"Vhat's jour name, scout?" Icy then asked._

_"They call me Nightshade." She smirked at Blitzwing._

Normal POV:

Blitzwing brought himself back to reality and looked down to Fai. This was the first time he ever saw her in this much pain, it looked so irregular according to the triple changer.

In that moment, her hand shot from her body and grabbed Blitzwing's wrist that was on Fai's cheek. When she opened her eyes, the bright orange was drowned in a brown colour.

Outside the house:

"What are we going to do with this? Why would she try to take Fai?" Sophie was scared of what just happened and was constantly asking Maria for an answer. Maria looked at the window.

"We need to find what this really is cause we don't have any clear answers. Of why she returned. It would have taken a lot to bring her back like this." Maria was now pacing back and forth and recognized a glow in the room where Fai was cleaning before. She went to investigate the glow and found an Allspark fragment and a hole in the house where it must have crashed from. Sophie was frozen with fear and Maria was hesitate to grab the crystal as well.

"I-it must have-" Sophie whispered when she and Maria heard a crash from Fai's room and then they remembered. Blitzwing was still with her.

"No." Maria gasped, she and Sophie ran upstairs to find Blitzwing crouched outside Fai's room. He was babbling uncontrollably and extremely startled of what he just witnessed, Maria desperately asked him what happened, but never returned the answer.

"It vasn't my fault...I didn't do it!" Maria managed to hear what Random was saying. This was the first time his human emotions had made him hysterical.

That was not good. Even for Random.

Sophie and Maria tried to calm him down when they remembered Fai was in the room. Maria instructed Blitzwing to stay there and what ever he hears, don't go inside. When Random nodded still shaken up, the White and Grey Oracles found their sister.

She was flinching too much and the top half of her body was being lifted like something wanted out from her very chest. Fai moaned and gasped in pain as her condition worsened. Then, a cloudy figure like ash came from Fai and presented itself out of her body.

It got up from Fai and it took shape. The figure had curly brown hair, blue eyes, looked around the age of Maria and wore a old brown dress with a brownish tint to her overall colour. All except her eyes, not like Sophie's pure ice-like eyes. These were dark, evil and were going to eat you alive.

"Hello Maria... Sophie. My, does this bring back memories." The ghost spoke with a hiss to the tone of a woman. The tips of her shape turned to an ashy dirt from the ends of her ringlets hair to the seam edges of her dress.

Maria and this girl slowly walked circles looking at each other in each others eyes. While Sophie was inching her way along the walls trying to reach Fai who hadn't changed. Until the sandy figure took a glance at Sophie and with the concentrated glare, Sophie was on her knees. Writhing in pain.

_**BAM!**_

The door flew open and Blitzwing with Hothead taking over was standing ready to fight. He took one glance at the smoky figure and then looked at Fai still moaning in her pain on the bed.

"LET HER GO HUMAN!" Hothead bellowed as he tried to charge to the woman but was flown to the wooden wall by an invisible force. He growled as he tried to break free but the force was too strong and he stayed glued to the wall.

"I am not human... not anymore. Unlike you Maria. You seem to be managing your humanity, for the moment... aren't you proud." She then gave her attention to Maria scowling at the woman.

"Anna, let Fai go." Maria warned the woman in front of her.

"What are you going to do Maria? Rip me to shreds, like those robbers for doing you a favour by killing your little family?" Anna started to walk to Sophie and Fai, Maria tried to punch Anna but she disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind Maria and pushed her to another wall.

Maria struggled to get something in the large pocket of her jacket. Maria saw as Anna's jaw unhinged and she let out an inhuman scream as the veins around her eyes turned a brownish black. Maria grabbed the Allspark fragment in her pocket and scratched Anna's arm.

Anna in that instant let Maria down and screeched at her small wound. She then looked at Maria with a face like she wanted Maria to be burned alive. The Grey Oracle took notice to this expression, flipped the shard and threw it at Anna like she was the bull's eye. The ghost-like being then clouded in the very air and was gone before the Allspark was jabbed in the wall behind said being.

Blitzwing fell to the ground but gained his balance as he and Maria went to Sophie to Fai's aid. She was still sweating and she was trying to breathe. Blitzwing felt completely helpless.

And let this be known about Blitzwing, he rarely felt this helplessness. Especially in this moment, he hated it.

"Vhat is vrong vith her." Icy examined Fai's unnatural state.

"She is trying to use Fai to get a body." Sophie said in a hush tone to Maria but Blitzwing picked up on it.

"Tell me vhat zhe slag is going on!" Hothead quickly took over and yelled at the two oracles. He wanted answers, and he wanted them that second.

"Anastasia." That was the only thing she told Blitzwing.

Later, in the main room:

"So jou are zhe Oracles?" Icy asked just to be clear what he was told was actually true. Sophie was near Fai who was strapped to a soft recline chair. She still squirmed in her place but at least it was controlled.

"Yes, and the woman you saw back there was once an Oracle too... Well, in the process of being one to be more clear." Sophie explained to Blitzwing who had to sit down. Maria came in with hot chocolate for the triple changer and a damp cloth for Fai, she placed it on the Black Oracle's forehead and she took over for Sophie.

"When I first met Sophie and Fai, the first Cybertronians came here. Anna and I were chosen to become oracles. In our training, Anna was more strike first-ask questions later. But over time, Anna blamed the bots for the misfortunes of her long life... She wanted the power to bring her loved ones to life, keeping them from dying the whole shebang. She tried to overthrow the them and take the Allspark. She did the undo-able... she used Fai to get what she wanted but it only ended with her getting herself killed." Maria was wiping the sweat of Fai's face with the cloth while telling the story.

"If she haz been offline for hundreds of stellar cycles, zhen how did she reanimate herzelf?" Icy was concerned. Even he knew that when things are offline. They stay offline.

"We think this is the culprit." Maria said who held the Allspark fragment in her hand.

"We found this in the same room where Fai found the necklace. The necklace belonged to Anastasia, this was the place where she and Maria trained as potential oracles. The Allspark fragment must have awakened her spirit that must have latched to the necklace and therefore infecting Fai." Sophie was keeping Fai's binds tight to prevent her from escaping.

"Spirit?" Icy was curious of this new term he never heard of before.

"She died a rather violent death. She was not properly disposed of and her spirit... Think of it as her spark, was connected to the necklace and stayed in that object, getting angry. She wouldn't let go of her hatred and it turned into her wrath, and her downfall." Maria saw the concern in Blitzwings eyes as he looked at Fai trying to stay alive.

"Vhat did zhat organic do to her!?" Hothead wasn't trying to keep his cool and he was ready to find this Anastasia and make her pay.

"She tried using Fai again to get what she wants. Anna will use her to get herself a flesh and blood body, thankfully Anna is only a spirit now but we need to act fast to stop Anna from taking Fai." Maria said before she was telling Sophie something Blitzwing couldn't make out.

"So vhat did she mean vith humanity?" Icy asked looking back from it, Maria paused from giving Fai some water.

"It is an oracle right of passage. For Fai and Sophie, it wasn't enough to have a human body, they needed to have the humanity it came with. Fai gained her's a long time ago and my test was to keep mine." Maria looked over to Sophie, she hadn't gained her's and this troubled Maria. She decided to hop over this conversation and looked around Fai.

"We need your assistance if we plan to help Fai." Sophie instructed Blitzwing and his fist clenched.

"Vhy should ve help jou?! Jou conspire vith zhose Autobot scum!" Hothead thundered while Sophie flinched, Maria thought she just about had enough.

"HEY! That is the least of our problems! This isn't about them, this is about Fai! And if you don't help her now, Anna will rot in Fai from the inside out and she will die!" She snapped at Blitzwing. She half lied to him too, Anna might not have the power of the Allspark but what she's going to leave Fai as, Fai will want to use the Allspark to kill herself.

He stood there angry for a few seconds, and then stormed out of the room.

Later:

Blitzwing came back with a bundle of some branches Maria and Sophie asked he could find. Blitzwing almost didn't bring any just so that Random could see the look on Maria's face. But then was soon diminished when all three of them realised they didn't want this parasite to kill Fai. All of them agreed they cared liked Fai too much to see her die.

Was it because they had feelings for her?

He came through the door and found Fai laying in an awkward position on the floor in the middle of a scratched in circle. Maria and Sophie came from the kitchen and he thought he saw Maria smile at him. Blitzwing gave his load of sticks to the girls who then placed them around the circle.

Fai turned her body to see Blitzwing, he swore that he saw a single tear from her eyes. But her eyes were not the colour amber orange like they always were, Fai's eyes were Anna's dark blue.

"Mmmm, so this is Blitzwing. My my, Fai is sure fighting to talk to you right now. She's screaming in here, oh it's beautiful. But I need her body, well I need someone's body. Hers will have to do. Too bad she cares about you, cause she's not going to make it out. I'll put her down like a dog before she ever does." Fai was giving a demented smile that sent shivers down Blitzwing's spine. But then quietly growled knowing it was this Anastasia that was talking through Fai.

This wasn't Fai. This was a cruel, demented creature bent on murder.

Maria and Sophie started to say something in a human language Blitzwing didn't understand. Maria explained before that her and Sophie were going to perform an exorcism to get Anastasia out of Fai. While Sophie and Maria continued, Fai started scratching the floor and covering her ears but the two oracles kept going.

It was when Fai started screaming Blitzwing felt a hole in his gut, hearing her scream wether it was Fai or not. Blitzwing couldn't stand to hear it, it was hurting him on a level he never knew about. He slid to the edge of the circle calling to Fai, she whipped her head to show him her one eye all in a dark brown colour.

"She's MINE!" Fai shrieked and went to attack Blitzwing but as if she smacked into a wall, Fai was thrown back and landed hard on her back. Maria took this opportunity to go into the circle, she pinned Fai to the ground to keep her still and was about to stab her with the Allspark fragment.

"NO!" Hothead tackled into Maria taking her off of Fai before she did her task. Fai's body expelled what looked like pressurized ash and went to the window. Fai's scream got the attention of everyone, Maria shoved Blitzwing off of her and went to Fai's side.

"Ow." That was the only thing Fai had said, then got up and got some of the dirt off her, she looked at Blitzwing who didn't move from where he was.

"Good job pulling me out at the right time. You have awesome timing." Maria turned to face the triple changer who looked like he was going to strangle her.

"Jou knew about zhat?! Jou tricked me into zhinking jou vere going to put her offline!" Hothead bellowed not liking one bit of being used in a plan.

"I never intended of piercing her body. I counted on you to make it look I was going to, so I could call Anna's bluff and she would leave Fai in one piece. Although I don't think that Anna is finished yet. We'll cross that burnt bridge when we get to it." Maria let the conversation drop when she helped Sophie get Fai stable enough to stand.

"Fai, you're going to need to rest. You've had a long day, it's good to have you back." Sophie hugged Fai before she went to her room. Maria and Sophie tried to help Blitzwing up but he shrugged their help away and got himself up. His face changed from Hothead's normal expression to Icy's.

"Jou and Vai vere Cybertronian, vern't jou?" He asked the two girls and Sophie nodded. It was mostly directed to Sophie so that's why she was the one who only nodded.

"I was an Autobot, my designation was Angel before I was assigned to this life. Fai was a Decepticon before she was chosen. She was-" Sophie was cut off by Random with a huge smirk on his face.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! I zhought I knew her face from somevhere!" He exclaimed before leaving the two sisters and to his room.

_'I knew she vas familiar. I TOLD JOU!'_ Random loudly told Icy and Hothead in his head.

_'Jou don't mean she is her? Zhat femme?'_ Hothead first didn't want to believe what Random was saying.

_'Random's right. It is her.'_ Icy reminded the two other personalities.

_'Nightshade.'_ They all said at once.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Ve must ask Vai first." Icy said aloud and then planned what the three were going to do to make her notice him.

* * *

**Maria: Wow, that was quite the chapter.**

**hazelbite1248: Well it has its moments. The name Anastasia means "to rise again", I didn't mean it to connect to her character. I just liked the name X)**

**Maria: Funny how these things work XD **

**hazelbite1248: And I would like to thank WolfSpiritFlower for the song recommendation. It is a good song.**

**Maria: *smirk* Well aren't you popular.**

**hazelbite1248: Well I'm sure the readers like you too. **

***Hazel looks up***

**hazelbite1248: Well how about this. Readers, if you can, review your thoughts on Maria or Sophie and Fai. Whichever you please.**

**Maria: Well you don't have to do that.**

**hazelbite1248: Oh no, none of this lack-of-self-confidence thing. For me personally, I think you are the best person in the world. You are worth it *smiles* and if you were an actual person, I would be your best friend.**

**Maria: *hugs hazel* So am I not your friend already?**

**hazelbite1248: *hugs back* Right now Maria, you are so much more XD**

***Maria looks at audience***

**Maria: Oh wow, look at us. We're getting all sentimental and slag X| Well that's it for this chapter, see you all soon XD**


	8. Chapter 8: Giving love a meaning

Surviving what comes after: A TFA fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Maria: Hi everybody! So what do we have planned today?**

**hazelbite1248: Well I would like to thank the readers who have reviewed so far. It was really interesting what some thought about Maria, Sophie and Fai.**

**Maria: Well how was it interesting?**

**hazelbite1248: For me who created you and the other two. I have my personal view of the characters.**

**Maria: *curious* Oh really? Do explain.**

**hazelbite1248: Well for you Maria, you are considered stubborn and snarky. But when I looked up your name, it was described as "bitter". What I took from that is through what has happened with you Maria, you have been hardened and grew as a person. Like unafraid by most things but still seeing some of the joys in life. You are definitely a selfless, strong OC.**

**Maria: X| Well that's great, how about your thoughts on Sophie and Fai.**

**hazelbite1248: Well let's start with Sophie. I called her Angel for the brief reason of liking the name X3 I don't like to get too complicated, same as her human name. Considering that she was an Autobot, she has some reserved compassion of everything. But during time, I'm guessing seeing the world, it obviously is going to change her view of organics. Regardless if it was good experiences or bad (which were mostly bad at the time). So for me, she's become numb to human activities and often distant with others, all except her sisters.**

**Maria: Okay, interesting. What about Fai?**

**hazelbite1248: It was difficult to create her in all honesty. Because I didn't want her to come too close to Maria's personality. Some differences of Fai and Maria are mostly morals. Because Fai didn't care about erasing some Autobot/Decepticon memories back in the day, she was more "strike first, ask questions later" "take no prisoners" sort of attitude. I guess Decepticon actions die hard, but I think that demeanor adapted the longer she was with Sophie and Fai. She obviously has different interests than Maria, but I'm still quite uneasy of the two together.**

**Maria: Well that's very interesting. But because of the long chat, we need to get this thing rolling out now. **

**hazelbite1248: Oh man, I'm so sorry readers. This chapter has some references to "Five Servos of Doom" A lot of Blitwing/Fai love and some Maria/ Prowl moments. I do feel bad since I haven't been able to write any Lockdown and Maria moments. *frowning* She hasn't even met the mech.**

**Maria: *shrugs* Hey, that's what deleted scenes are for. **

**hazelbite1248: :) I'll keep that in mind.**

* * *

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. READERS BE WARNED.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Giving love a meaning

Maria was on her way in a taxi out of Detroit. She kept quiet and started out into the ongoing view, normally she would love the nature that passed through her eyes but today it wasn't enough for her to care. Maria then got out of the taxi in the middle of nowhere and started to walk the forest path that opened to her. She just made it back from the Autobot base. It wasn't a very enjoyable one.

Prowl and her had a fight.

Flashback:

Maria looking around the Autobot base. It has been a while since she last saw them, the last time she had contact with them was when she found about Bulkhead and the Constructicons. This made her laugh a little.

But back to reality, Maria walked past Prowl's room. But he looked different, he had new armour on, a new helmet and everything.

"Prowl?" She managed to say due to her surprise. The ninja bot turned around and saw Maria. He didn't realise how much he missed her until she was at his door. Her black hair that looked down right irresistible as much as her silver eyes that made his spark bash against his chassis when they would look right at him.

He almost tripped when he went to greet Maria but she took a step back which caused Prowl to seem something was wrong.

Oh, there was.

"What's wrong Maria?" Prowl asked her and she stayed quiet.

"What's up with this? This isn't you Prowl, does it not bother you where this stuff came from?" Maria was gesturing to Prowl's upgrades and he explained how he got them from a Cybertronian bounty hunter named Lockdown. Maria still didn't like it.

She let the problem go because she did miss Prowl's company even thought she thought his new upgrades were unnecessary.

When they all got word from the Elite Guard that Starscream is on the loose, all the Autobots gave Maira a concerned look.

"What are you looking at me for?" Maria honestly asked the bots.

"Don't you think, I don't know, he might be a little angry at you and come after you?" Ratchet replied with his casual attitude.

"He tried to kill Sophie and got a one way ticket to pain from yours truly, and your saying he will have enough barrings to rear his head to me again? Believe me, Screamer will have to be a bigger idiot than I give him credit for if he shows up to see me." She explained her thoughts, Bee, Sari and Bulkhead chuckled at her humor. The Autobots took her saying into consideration, and she was hugged to no end from Sari.

"Did you know about this?" Maria pointed at Prowl with some irritation in her voice.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Sari was nudging for Maria to compliment Prowl. She looked at him for a moment.

"I'm not going to say how I feel about it. And defiantly what possessed you to think it was a good idea." Maria was about to walk out.

"I never knew you wold hold an opinion on someone Maria." Prowl wanted her to stay but even Prowl knew that the way he said it was bad and bit his metal tongue. Maria turned around trying not to look hurt but it came out anyway.

"And I never knew an honourable bot like you would bend and break so easily to a couple of cheap new toys. I wanted to say hi since, you know I haven't been around. But I guess you wouldn't have noticed thanks to some new glitters right?" She spat at him and left, not giving the ninja bot any room to explain himself. Maria didn't stop there.

She got the feeling like she was going to be replaced, and that was hurting Maria.

" How long will it be until you think I am obsolete and get rid of me right next to that honor you once had?" Maria hit him where it hurt. Prowl knew that this was hurting her and he could hear it in her voice. When she left, the ninja bot couldn't even look at himself for a while.

Reality:

"Maria. It is good to see you." Sophie hugged her and Maria returned the favour. Maria looked around to not find Fai, or Blitzwing for that matter.

"Where are those two?" She thought arching one of her eyebrows with curiosity overflowing in her tone.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Blitzwing thought it would be a lovely idea to prank Fai by spilling red paint on her from the roof. He slipped from the roof and landed face first right in front of her with his head in the bucket." Sophie retold the incident that happened that morning.

"Oh my god! Is he okay?" Maria's jaw dropped and Sophie smiled at this.

"He's fine. Beside being red all over, he only sprained his wrist. Fai is up there healing him now. If he would stop complaining about his weak human state. Although Random thought it was hilarious." Sophie sighed heavily as she tied her hair in her classical side ponytail.

"Like the times where I would be in Fai's shoes and would have to heal her injuries?" Maria made her remember when Sophie and Fai were still getting used to their human bodies, Maria would have to use her oracle powers to heal Fai's wounds.

From cuts, gashes to broken bones.

She then thought more about them having difficulty with their bodies in the first few months they were human and this made her smile. When every month, they would complain about abdominal cramps.

Fai's room:

"How long vill zhis take? How in Spark can jou deal vith zhese weak human bodies!?" Hothead was laying down on Fai's sofa muttering to himself, he still had some red on him even though Fai made him take three showers.

Hours ago in the cabin, Random got the self brilliant idea to spill the paint on her, then help her wash the paint off. Just to get her closer to them.

Icy and Hothead objected to the absurd idea because they just couldn't make Fai so uncomfortable in case Random would take over and do something they all will regret.

But instead his foot slipped and next thing he knew, he definitely got Fai's attention. But at the price of his wrist hurting and the paint all over him, needless to stay he was humiliated until his red eyes met with Fai's filled with concern.

He was made to take three showers from Fai, Random got another idea to get Fai near him.

"If jou vant me clean so much, vhy don't jou come in here and help me out?" Random called out to Fai outside the bathroom. Hothead inside his mind smacked the back of Random's head then yelling at his rash, idiotic behaviour.

"I didn't hear that." Blitzwing heard Fai mutter and Icy took over to let the poor girl be.

After he got himself dressed, Fai examined Blizwing wrist and saw Random made a pouty puppy face that made Fai snicker. She then left to grab a damp cloth to tend his injured wrist.

"You know humans can live through worse conditions. Like I don't know where would I be if I didn't have Maria's healings back in my adventurous days." Fai smiled and completely missed Blitzwing studying her expression.

"Now, if you want this thing healed now then hold still and for the love of Spark don't freak out." Fai told Blitzwing and she didn't know that she gave him a clue to his claim. Blitzwing flinched when she cupped her hands around his wrist and started to sing.

_Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine._  
_Make the clock reverse._  
_Bring back what once was mine._  
_Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design._  
_Save what has been lost._  
_Bring back what once was mine._  
_What once was mine._

The triple changer contained his gasp when a black glow that vined its way from Fai's hands to his wrist. She moved his wrist so that Blitzwing's hand touch her cheek where the force traveled once more to his wrist. It wasn't like the force that he saw with Anastasia. This was a lot more pure and even more beautiful.

And so was her voice. Blitzwing would hear Maria sing from time to time, he would hear Sophie and Fai say that she was the most skilled singer of the three. But Blitzwing liked Fai's voice the most.

When she finished singing, she kissed his wrist that Blitzwing could no longer feel any pain from, he thought it was time to drop the huge question that Random just couldn't let go of.

_'Admit it. Jou vant to know vhat her anzwer is.'_ Random's laughter echoed loudly in Blitzwing's consciousness.

_'Just make it quick and painless so she might not even notice it'_. Icy nervously reminded Random and his own tone surprised him. Since when would he become nervous for a simple question?

"Vai?" Icy started with and this caught Fai's attention. She thought he was going to say thanks so she simply said you're welcome and that caused Blitzwing to sit up.

"Zhat's not vhat I was going to say. Sophie has let me know of her and jour past life before jou became human." Icy was slowly getting to his point which made Random bounce around Blitzwing's head with anticipation. Fai nodded and he got her attention.

"Jou were a Decepticon correct? Vhat vas jour designation?" Icy then finally asked the question but not as specific as what his other personalities would ask. Hothead would demand if she knew him or not. And Random would just hit it to her bluntly with if she was the femme that he had crushed on for stellarcycles.

Fai then quickly got up from where she was sitting and she had her back turned to him.

"I thought you wouldn't pick up on that so quickly. I was one of the top Decepticons Scouts in my rank. Yes, we have met. You probably don't remember me but I was Nightshade." She revealed to Blitzwing and she thought of her past.

Flashback:

Fai was created and raised around Decepticon beliefs and customs. When she trained at one of the Decepticon bases, they knew she was a skilled potential scout and when she graduated with the highest honour in that pathway. She was to spend her time at the Nemesis with the top Decepticons; Starscream, Black Arachnia, Lugnut, Megatron himself and Blitzwing.

She grew to realise that the only way to be respected around them was to show no weakness what so ever. And that's just what she did, gaining a mutual, healthy alliance with every con in the Nemisis.

But on the solarscycle she was chosen, she was taken during a mission while scouting ahead on an Autobot ship before her Decepticon crew mates would attack the ship. When she found out it was probably a trap since there was only one Autobot on the ship she tried to contact her allies when she and the Autobot femme were teleported from the ship before it exploded.

The last thing she heard was Blitzwing shouting her name through the comm-link, who was seeing the blast from the Nemesis.

When she woke up her spark stoped beating when she saw Unicron the chaos bringer in her presence. Coming from the Decepticons, Unicron was basically their god, just like Primus was for most neutrals and Autobots. He disappeared right in front of her leaving her with that Autobot femme beside her after he told about her destiny to become an oracle.

The Autobot femme next to her was called Angel. That was the first day she met Sophie.

Normal POV:

Fai pulled herself to the light of reality and saw that two muscular arms were wrapping around her tightly. Blitzwing, for a couple of seconds finally let her go and he tucked her purple fringe to show both of her eyes once again. How he loved those eyes but when she was Cybertronian, her's had the deepest shade of red like organic's blood. Her now orange eyes didn't make a difference to her, Blizwing thought it looked more like herself that way.

"Jour optics vere red zhough." Icy looked deeper into them. Fai didn't mind, she was also seeing Blitzwing's eyes that gave a shimmering red.

"They faded to a more human based eye colour the longer I was like this." She explained to the human triple changer, Fai's heart was still racing from Blitzwing being so close to her.

"I alvays knew, zhat jou might have still been online. I zhought I vas going to loze it vhen I saw zhat ship explode vith jou in it." Hothead was telling her this and it threw her off how serious he was, usually it was Icy who would play this role.

"Not zhat I haven't lost it already." Random snickered still keeping his hands in Fai's shoulders. Blitzwing was thinking about something and Fai could see it that the three were probably fighting about something. He didn't even answer when she called his name.

_'Tell her'_. Random said for the fourteenth time.

_'Ve von't. It vould be humiliating to no end.'_ Hothead yelled at the unbalanced one.

_'And ve still don't know if she might feel zhe same vay. Ve should vait.'_ Icy tried restore order to his mind.

_'Tell her'_

_'No'_

_'Tell her'_

_'I said no.'_

_'TELL HER OR I VILL'_. Random last said as there was silence in Blitzwing's mind.

_'Jou vouldn't dare.'_ Icy scoffed while trying to sound threatening.

_'Jou're bluffing.'_ Hothead was calling his bluff thinking he was just kidding. He was wrong.

"Vai, I think I love jou." Random blurted out and he saw how wide Fai's eyes were. He stepped back when Hothead was shouting at himself in front of still stunned Fai.

"IDIOT! Jou just had to prove us vrong! If I could I vould pound jour circuits until zhere vas nozhing left!" Hothead looked like he was going to strangle himself and Fai, her expression unchanged.

Out of all the centuries in her human life, or her past Cybertronian life for that matter. No one really loved her. Not like her Cybertron creators or like the love she felt with Sophie and Maria; that was like love for your creators or sisters. But this was nothing she had ever felt. This made her feel like her heart would burst from excitement, that every time she was alone with Blitzwing she felt like his touch would set her a blaze.

Nightshade, the Decepticon spy that would keep undying focus at the mission and no attachments. And Fai, the girl that was adventurous while mysterious and kill to keep her sisters safe.

Could it be that they have loved Blitzwing too?

She didn't lie to herself, since now she didn't know exactly why she stayed with Blitzwing for the longest time. Why she enjoyed being in Icy's company when they were reading about the Earth. Why even though her and Hothead were arguing she felt closer to him. Why she wanted to stay with Random for a couple more minutes to play tag with him.

Until now, she accepted that she was in love with him and she also realised he had her very heart at the same time.

"Is this true Blitzwing?" Fai quietly like a whisper was right beside him. Icy was now glaring at the ground.

"Yez, pleaze don't zhink poorly on us vhen Random said zhat. He doesn't know vhen to keep zomething hidden. But yez, it's true." Icy sighed and what Fai saw, he was bracing for impact in case she would yell at him.

"But... Why would you love me? Sophie and Maria are better suitors for any respected person to have. You deserve someone like them, not me." Fai had always felt she wasn't visually appealing in her human form. Maria told her it wasn't uncommon for human females to have a negative body image to themselves.

Fai saw Maria as the confident girl who wasn't afraid of everything and Sophie who was just perfect innocence that the human males deemed desirable. She looked up to them through her human life.

Blitzwing at first didn't want to believe what Fai told him. How could she think such a thing? Blitzwing's jaw dropped when he heard this but said nothing. His thoughts were a different story.

_'Zhe poor femme. She is just begging to be kissed.'_ Random gushed causing the others to be stunned, but after that moment Hothead ruled the thoughts with an iron organic servo.

_'Vhy does she zhink she is zhat vay?! Does she not know how great her importance is?! Iz she zhat blind?!'_ Hothead continued to yell and Fai kept her eyes on him and his unusual silence. She took the assumption of when he acted like this, it was when he could be fighting with himself. Fai couldn't imagine what kind of hell that would be.

She never felt sorry for him, she felt like she wanted to comfort all three of him.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you, I need to go downstairs and help-" Fai was about to walk away out of the room when Blitzwing pulled her in and kissed her.

Fai didn't know what to do for a moment but she relaxed her body, wrapping her arms around Blitzwing's muscular body to the best of her ability. When they looked at each other Fai had a huge smile on her face that was even bigger than Random's. But he wasn't the one who kissed Fai.

It was Hothead.

"For spark sake! I zhink I am lozing my processor!" He then slammed the wall beside him. From when Blitzwing was human, it was driving him mad what he was feeling for Fai. Random of course let this in off the bat, but it took Icy and Hothead a while to realize what they first didn't want to acknowledge turned into a mild friendship, which then turned into a liking.

Which then turned into Blitzwing loving Fai so much, it hurt.

"Well, do you want to spend the rest of the day with me." Fai was smiling at Blitzwing who looked back at her with wide eyes, he tried to find words.

"Are jou implying zhe Earth custom of humans dating?" Icy said curiously and Fai left with giving a kiss on his face.

"You can pick me up around five." Fai said as she left the room.

Later:

Blitzwing thought he was what humans called it 'a panic attack'. He was pacing around his room and Icy was extremely troubled.

_' Vhat are ve going to do? Vai iz expecting uz at any moment. Vhat are ve going to do!?'_ Icy never thought he would be feeling this. He defiantly loved Fai but all of Blitzwing was afraid her slipping through his humanized servos.

_'Ve vill not be az careless az to loze her. I vill defend her vith my lifecycle!'_ Hothead was yelling at Icy and Random. They both agreed to this also.

_'And ve vill treat dear Vai vell. I have ideas to keep her ours.'_ Random was grinning as Hothead and Icy were face-palming their heads.

_'Jou vill do no such zhing to her!'_ Hothead growled as he tried to keep Random's thoughts from imaging in his own human processor. They took a glance at the clock in his room and realised he was late.

"PRIMUS! If ve are late because of jour insolence..." Hothead was shouting to himself while he stormed like a tornado downstairs. Icy quickly composed himself and looked around for Fai. When he found out there was no one there, he heard music from the outside barn.

He walked outside and heard the music and saw Sophie on a piano, Maria an a guitar and Fai was swaying in a dark blue and white, retro style poke-dot dress. Even though she was just swaying, he was entranced by this incredible dancer, he then looked back to her face and saw her hair pinned to show both of her beautiful eyes. It took Blitzwing's organic breath away.

He stayed hidden and listened as Fai was singing Whistle by Jérémie Bellomo. Blitzwing knew the human song already and the way Fai was singing was softer and her version was the best Blitzwing has ever heard. He kept quiet while she sang.

_Lyrics:_  
_Can you kiss my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Let me know_  
_Boy I'm gonna show you how to do it_  
_And we start real slow_  
_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you kiss my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we go_  
_Ooo, ohh, woah_  
_(Look) I'm betting you like people_  
_And I'm betting you love freak mode_  
_And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls_  
_And stroke your little ego_  
_I bet you I'm guilty your honor_  
_That's just how we live in my genre_  
_Who in the hell done paved the road wider?_  
_There's only one flo, and one rida_  
_I'm a damn shame_  
_Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring_  
_Tryna put it on ya_  
_Bet your lips spin back around corner_  
_Slow it down baby take a little longer_  
_Can you kiss my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Let me know_  
_Boy I'm gonna show you how to do it_  
_And we start real slow_  
_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you kiss my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we go_  
_Ooo, ohh, woah_  
_It's like everywhere I go_  
_My whistle ready to blow_  
_Shawty don't leave a note_  
_He can get any by the low_  
_Told me he's not a pro_  
_It's okay, it's under control_  
_Show me soprano, 'cause boy you can handle_  
_Baby we start snagging, you come up in part clothes_  
_Boy I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road_  
_Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo_  
_Talented with your lips, like you blew out a candle_  
_So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music_  
_Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it_  
_Give me the perfect pitch, ya never lose it_  
_Can you kiss my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Let me know_  
_Boy I'm gonna show you how to do it_  
_And we start real slow_  
_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you kiss my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we go_  
_Ooo, ohh, woah_  
_Go boy you can twerk it_  
_Let me see you whistle while you work it_  
_I'mma lay it back, don't stop it_  
_'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me_  
_Now, shawty let that whistle blow-oh, oh oh_  
_Yeah, baby let that whistle blow-oh oh!_  
_Can you kiss my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Let me know_  
_Boy I'm gonna show you how to do it_  
_And we start real slow_  
_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you kiss my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we go_  
_Ooo, ohh, woah_

Normal POV:

Blitzwing decided to intervene but his foot tripped and the girls saw him stumble, cursing to himself. Fai warmly smiled at him and that made Blitzwing forget entirely about his anxiety of the date.

"Right on time." She purred and she got her bag and she was starting to leave with Blitzwing.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Maria smirked, holding her guitar as Fai frowned at Maria's sick humor.

Fai knew about how human relationships worked a long time ago. Knowing that she never had a relationship like she was having with Blitzwing. She was still a virgin, as what Maria called it.

Fai and Blitzwing walked along the forest path and stopped where an opening was. It was a green meadow with flowers clustered around the landscape looking over the mountains and small lake ahead.

They had a good time together and after made it to the waters and Fai striped to a bathing suit underneath her dress. Fai turned to see Blitzwing so startled to see her with just the purple bikini on.

"You can swim right?" Fai looked innocent as she walked backwards to the shore.

"Ve can svim pretty girl- I mean-" Icy tried to recover from his word mix up and this made Fai giggle. She looked over her shoulder and found seagulls swimming peacefully and Fai grinned and got an idea of something that Random would do.

She ran to the water where the birds were and screaming like a banshee. This made the seagulls book it and get out of dodge. Hothead even cracked a smile. Fai waited for Blitzwing to put swimsuit on from Fai's bag and she thought his human body wasn't that bad.

He was very well-built and this made Fai blush.

It didn't take long for Blitzwing almost drown in the water thinking that humans can breath in water. Fai panicked and went to save him. After dragging his body to shore, she teared up seeing him not moving. In her desperation she slapped Blitzwing hard to see if he gained consciousness. He woke up and she wrapped him around a towel as he gained his breath.

"Again, how can jou survive in zhese frail organic bodies?" Icy scowled at himself as if he was ashamed that Fai had to save him but then saw the tears that have resided in Fai's eyes and rolled down her cheek.

"I swear, you gave me a heart attack if you died right there." Fai said as Blitzwing stroked her cheek drying her sweet tears.

"Aren't you going to say how weak I am for crying? I would have." Fai looked down and moved some of her fringe to her face getting ready for Hothead to agree with her or say something far worse.

Even though they were both the same faction, Decepticons were not afraid to say what ever insult they thought about each other. Fai couldn't do that to Blitzwing.

Would that mean Blitzwing would do that to her?

"I vould never say such a zhing." Icy quietly told her and kept his red eyes in hers.

"Jou're var too pretty to cry anyvay." Random was hugging Fai and she stayed there cuddled with the triple changer.

After they dried off it got dark fast, so they were surprised when they arrived at the cabin and no one was there. Fai was confused until she saw a letter on the table, a deep red flushing to her cheeks.

_Fai,_  
_Went to town to take care of things with Sophie._  
_If you can, you should to._  
_Look under your bed and you'll know what I mean._

_Warm and snarky regards,_  
_Maria_  
_P.S. _  
_There's alot I would do._  
_With Blitzwing I mean _  
_Don't worry, he's all yours for tonight! XD_

Fai thought this was getting annoying. Why was Maria so set on her and Blitzwing to hook up? Fai knew that there would be a possibility that Blitzwing wouldn't except her, it takes a Decepticon to know one.

But she wasn't one to back away from what she wanted.

Meanwhile, Blitzwing was in the main room and decided to see Fai since she was taking a long time getting dressed. Fai and Blitzwing were going to watch a movie together and he was going to ask her to be his 'girlfriend' as organics call it.

Icy had it all planned, it made Hothead and Random impressed.

He made up his mind to see her himself so he walked up the stairs and through the door way, he saw Fai in a short night dress that showed the lace of her underwear. Blitzwing just stood there blinking and all three thought she looked stunning.

"Hey." Fai voice was quiet and was as smooth like the langerae she was wearing.

She gestured Blitzwing to come in and while he was in, Fai wrapped her arms around his body. Blitzwing finally clued in to what she wanted to do.

"Is zhis vhat jou really vant Vai? I would never want to hurt you." Icy was trying to play it safe but his emotions were screaming to kiss her. And so was Random.

"Yes. I want to do this, because I love you. And I want you." That was all he wanted to hear from Fai. And he lifted Fai off the ground, pinned her to a nearby wall and they kissed each other in a hungry passion.

From the roof top on the cabin:

"You're insane." Sophie was telling Maria who was smiling and looking at the stars, they were both hiding on top of the cabin roof. Her plan had worked.

"They're together, are they not?" Maria justified her argument for bringing the easily noticeable lovebirds together.

"But was it really necessary to pack skimpy under-clothing in her room?" Sophie smacked Maria's arm playfully. Maria laughed at herself with that comment because it was true.

"She needed the push." Maria replied as she looked in the night sky. Sophie took notice to her sudden silence.

"You wanted her to be happy. That's why you did it, wasn't it?" Sophie pressed the question to the oracle next to her.

"I may not have another shot of having a family, but now Fai has that promise. No human can live alone forever Sophie, they'll die." Maria was thinking of her past family and how she lost them. Sophie hugged Maria and rested her head on her shoulder looking at the sky with the same angle Maria was watching.

Sophie understood what she was saying. Being on Earth for as long as Sophie has been, she had witnessed countless lives, civilizations, countries come and go constantly. Through this, they were never alone.

"I can see a potential love for you." Sophie said as Maria quickly got what certain ninja mech she was talking about.

"Don't even go there." Maria shook her head and she heard something coming from the house.

"Maybe we shouldn't stay here. We should go." Sophie said nervously while wrinkling her nose knowing where it was coming from. They both got down from the roof and left to the barn with Maria laughing.

The morning:

Blitzwing had the best night of his lifecycle. He stirred half asleep, waking from his dreams of last night and realised he had something in his arms. It was soft, warm and very close to him. When he opened his eyes he saw Fai there, he smiled and used his free arm to pet her perfect purple hair. She was so at peace just laying there in his arms he thought.

_'How can one organic's scent taste so perfect?' _Hothead demanded and buried his face in Fai's hair. Practically inhaling the orange and dark chocolate smell Fai possessed.

All three of the personas agreed without any hesitation. Her skin was soft to the touch and shined a perfect glow in the sun where parts of her legs and waist were exposed. Then Blitzwing saw something that made his organic heart tighten.

He saw bruises on Fai's body from the night before.

_'Dear Spark.' _Hothead gasped in his shared mind. Man, did all of three of them feel extremely bad about it.

_'We should be ashamed of ourselves. I knew it would be unsafe, we hurt her.'_ Icy scowled at his other personas. But while Icy continued to chew out Hothead and Random, they noticed something.

They took a look at a certain, hand-print bruise on Fai's waist. By its own, the purple colour on her skin turned lighter until it completely healed itself. Leaving a pristine, unharmed glow on that area.

It took him a good five seconds for Blitzwing to realise that Fai was an immortal human. Of course her body would heal itself from any injury. He then calmed down and continued to pet Fai's purple hair.

Her eyes closed tightly as she groaned to awake herself. Fai then looked at Blitzwing and she smiled at him thinking about the bliss that happened last night.

"Morning." She said through her throat and nudged closer to Blitzwing. She loved Blitzwing with all of her heart and every bit of last night not because she proved Maria 'wrong', because she never felt happier in her life. She wanted to stay with him there forever.

And so did Blitzwing.

* * *

**Maria: XD AWWWW! The freaking fluff Hazel!**

**hazelbite1248: O.o Are you going to be okay Maria?**

***Maria holding on to a stuffed bear***

**Maria: *tears of joy* NO! THE FEELS WOMAN! NOT OKAY!**

**hazelbite1248: Oh calm down, I'm sure the readers can handle the fluff. You just can't hold your feels.**

**Maria: *hugs stuffed bear tighter* Don't bug me X[**

**hazelbite1248: Okay, so this chapter was inspired by the human saying.**

**_"Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it a meaning."_****―Paulo Coelho, Aleph**

**Maria: XD Aww, that's cute. I can see how that fits. **

**hazelbite1248: Yep, and the song Fai was singing to heal Blitzwing was from Tangled "Healing Incantation". What came to mind when Fai was singing was the cover by adrisaurus. WHICH I DO NOT OWN.**

**Maria: X) Okay then, well that's it for today. Hope you readers like this chapter XD Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9: None are safe

Surviving what comes after: A TFA fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Well here we go again loyal, beloved readers.**

**Maria: Oh wow, you're getting very friendly today. What are you buttering them up for?**

**hazelbite1248: Well since we got people liking the last chapter, in case this one doesn't come out great...**

***Maria throws her arms up in the air***

**Maria: Jeez woman! Don't second guess this awesome story! It's great and it will be loved! Now let's get it going.**

**hazelbite1248: X| Well alright, this one is certainly going to make the plot thicken. This chapter was inspired from an episode from Supernatural "No Exit" WHICH I DO NOT OWN Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: None are safe

In a high security mental asylum, the outside lights were shining down around the ground. The sirens wailed in the air and despite the chaos, one man was able to sneak out of the heavy fortress.

_"Find him! Find William Fringe!"_ The man heard his name as he ran.

His distinct features were hidden due to the lack of light in the dark. But if one could see him, they would see his dark brown hair and slight colour of the same around his jaw. He wanted to play it smart if he was going to make it out. He waited until the robotic police drones were gone and the human guards took their place. He crept behind one of the man and in one swift strike, rammed his elbow to the back of the guards skull.

There was no emotion when the escapist made the blow, and kept going away from the asylum. He didn't stop until he made it to the outskirts of a city.

But in his walk, he came across something that buried itself in a large tree, th light from the object could be seen from a while away in the dark so he decided to grab it, not to risk his cover. Next to him was one of the Detroit news. So he grabbed the paper and skimmed the front page, it was Maria, Sophie and Fai with the Autobots right after their battle with Starscream along with the help of the Elite Guards. It wasn't a posed photo, it was Sophie and Fai in the background with Maria while Sari and the Autobots were at the front.

"Interesting." That's all the man said as he looked at the women in the background with the glowing shard in his hand. Little did William know, it was an Allspark shard.

Two months later:

From Fai and Blitzwing's date, Maria and Sophie realised through the days Fai was acting strange.

Either than Maria noticing Blitzwing completely forgetting about their arrangement about turning human, he would stay and never left Fai's side. Those two through the weeks were thick as thieves who fell in love with each other. Maria didn't mind, or tell the triple changer for that matter.

Fai wouldn't admit to the sisters but she felt terrible for the beginning of the months. It was time that Maria and Sophie needed to know if their suspicion was true. Sophie decided to ask Fai when Maria got back from the Autobots.

Sophie wanted her back up.

Autobot Base:

Bee walked to the Autobots that huddled against Maria's room. Bulkhead had Sari on his shoulder, Ratchet looking irritated like always with Prime looking concerned.

"How long has it been?" Bee asked the rest of the bots, nodded signaling that it was still going on.

"They're still going at it?" Bee asked the mechs and Sari.

"Yep, they haven't let up at all." Ratchet grumbled as they all heard a loud bash from the room. They all flinched at the loud noise and said nothing else.

Inside Prowl was with Maria with the place looking unusually disoriented today. Then there was the shattered mirror near Prowl, thus caused the noise from before. Maria was looking back at Prowl in his regular armor, this made Maria a little happier when she first came to the base.

But that wasn't why they were arguing.

"Maria, for your own safety-"

"You can't keep me here!" Maria tried to tell Prowl that she needed to leave to help Sophie and Fai with something. She didn't tell the Autobots this, but Sophie called Maria for an emergency and she needed to come back to the house immediately. Sophie went ahead and asked why Fai was under the weather.

And then Sophie told Maria, Fai was pregnant.

Too stunned to believe this at the beginning, Maria thought Sophie was kidding but she needed to talk to Fai to hear from her if this was true. Just in case. However, Sophie wasn't the type of person to joke around something as serious as this.

Having an oracle with child only happened once with Maria, she was the first one. It was an extremely complicated business, because well Sophie, Fai and Maria didn't know what would come of the child. Would it be gifted like them? Would they last in the oracle's altered bodies? Would it even live through the first months?

That's why Sophie and Fai had great worry when Maria conceived so many years ago. They cared about Maria and her safety if things went wrong.

And then came the other dilemma of Blitzwing being the father. When Sophie told Maria this, she was very torn between being angry at Blitzwing for getting Fai knocked up, that deserved Maria kicking Blitzy where it hurt. Or feel extremely worried for them.

Blitzwing was in the same position so to speak with Fai, he was a Cybertronain in a human's body. Would the DNA of both Fai and Blitzwing mess with the child? Would it be healthy? Would it even survive? Maria couldn't think about what would happen if Fai had a miscarriage, getting Fai and Blitzwing's hopes up and then that happening was too much to think about.

If Blitzwing would accept the situation of being a father.

Her mind spiraled from the thoughts of Blitzwing, a Decepticon getting angry at Fai for what happened. Maria thought of Megatron coming into the picture, he would most likely kill the fetus the second he was in reach. Then came the other problem if the baby was immortal like the oracles. With so much power to someone so young, it would be almost impossible to control.

And on top of that, with the Allspark shards scattered around Detroit too, this was one of the biggest risks the oracles was taking.

Maria thought this was all her fault for hooking them up.

Just thinking about this made Maria extremely concerned about Fai. She was not born human. She was, bluntly speaking, an alien who was bearing a human baby. Maria did however feel a twinge of humour in the situation. But then the worry would creep back knowing Fai was not experienced enough to be a human, organic mother. Oh, how everything could go wrong.

Maria would be there at the cabin right that moment if one ninja bot didn't block her way.

Prowl wouldn't let her leave. The Autobots just got word a that a dangerous criminal, William Fringe had escaped from the high security asylum and was on the loose near the Detroit area. What was funny for Maria was that this guy came from the same asylum that Mr. Powwel made her go to a while back.

Be that as it may, Maria still wanted to leave but Prowl just wasn't going to let her go. And this is what brought Maria and Prowl to argue like crazy.

"What are you going to, chain me to the base?" she was arguing with the black and gold mech.

"Don't make me Maria." He sternly said to her as he saw the Autobots coming in to the room. They thought that this was enough and the hours of them fighting was coming to an end.

"Are you guys done yet?" Bee asked impatiently.

"Yes/ No" Prowl/ Maria said at once and Maria was giving a 'are you serious?!' look to the bots. She then decided to leave the room.

Later:

They finally calmed down when Maria caved in saying she was going to stay, it even hurt Maria saying this.

She felt like she was abandoning Fai, Maria knew that she out of Fai and Sophie was the most maternal so Fai would need Maria as much as she could from that... area of expertise. This made Prowl much more relieved that Maria was going to be safe. He even told Maria more about how he was sorry about the fight with them about his upgrades. Maria only smiled and said that the apology was accepted.

But her mind was telling a whole different one-sided conversation.

"Since when do I not accept your apologies Prowl?" She softened the mood and they told her about their last mission.

"Legion of Supreme Villainy? More like a bunch of pompous smucks if you ask me." Maria commented and this made everyone laugh. As far as changing the mood of the situation went, Maria was a master.

"So let me get this straight, let me do a head count. You had to deal with A; Sir Spandex Robin Hood with the hand of Hellboy. B; Fly-like-the-wind Nemo. C; Super Freaky, Pinky and oh-so very Prissy not-so-professional Professor Princess. And finally, some new girl with a weapon that went "Freeze Frame" on you guys? Man, did I miss much." Maria joked around further. Prime then took a look at the window and realised that it was late.

"We should all get some rest, and in the morning we will look for Fringe." Prime told everyone and they agreed then went to their rooms to go to sleep.

Late at night:

Maria woke up and trying not to wake the bots and Sari, she got her bag and leather coat.

She passed Prowl's room to see him in his motorcycle form in stasis mode. She smiled at this and whispered how sorry she was before she left the base in the middle of the night.

But she had to do this. She had to.

Maria then walked a couple of blocks away from the base until she decided to get a cab to the cabin. When she got in, she couldn't help but feel all the wrong she was doing, by leaving them.

_"When they wake up and see me not there, they are going to be ticked."_ Maria thought to herself. It was one of those times where she was faced to choose the lessor of two evils. Which she was no stranger to when it came to making hard decisions.

"You okay lady?" The driver lazily asked Maria who was snapped out of her stare out the window.

"Yeah, just pull over here and I'll walk the rest of the way." Maria shook to clear her head before she answered the driver. He didn't look to convinced when Maria was wiping her eyes.

"No need, I'll drive you the rest of the way." He had a touch of kindness to his tone and Maria just nodded. She didn't want to have another argument with anybody else tonight.

" After everything that's happened with the alien robots, we humans have to stick together." He then said and Maria silently acknowledged the comment. When the taxi stopped at the edge of the city, Maria got out of the car and was ready to pay the nice driver.

"Ah, forget it. You don't owe me anything." He waved his hand, refusing the cash Maria was offering him. She was so confused because of this.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Maria asked in astonishment. She didn't know this guy and this guy didn't know Maria. He had no evidence or reason to treat her nicely. For all the driver knew, he was probably never going to see her again.

"Like I said, we humans have to stick together. Life's too short anyway so why not make it a little better for someone else. That way, it's better for yourself. Have a good night." The guy drove off and Maria actually gave him a small wave before smiling to what he said. She then turned to walk the dirt road to the cabin.

It took her all night to get to Sophie and Fai's house on foot. And she went to bed due to her exhaustion.

Morning:

Maria dragged herself to the kitchen, almost tripping on her own feet. This was a call for some strong coffee. One thing strange about Maria was that unlike Sophie or Fai, who rarely drank the stuff; Maria liked her coffee strong, black and more than welcome to kick the drowzyness clean out of her.

After she was revived with the magic of coffee, she went to the barn and found everybody. Blitzwing was still human, Fai closely near him with the triple changer keeping his hand to her stomach and Sophie who was playing her violin well as always. Maria sighed, she looked into Sophie's mind and the memory of Blitzwing knowing the truth was playing.

It was rather entertaining.

Blitzwing was swapping back and forth from one persona to another because they all had something to say but with one body, it just made him dizzy. At one point, he had to sit down to take all this in to process. But all in all, he took it better than Maria thought he would, he really loved Fai.

For a brief moment, Maria glanced at the lump that resided on Fai's stomach. She found it odd that when Maria was pregnant with Raven, it was the regular nine months, bun-in-the-oven deal. But looking at Fai now, two months in reality contradicted Fai's four-month unborn child.

Either way, this sight caused a heart warming moment in Maria's eyes.

"Hey Maria. Do you want me to tell you or did Sophie already fill you in." Fai told Maria who came closer to the group. She didn't look ashamed by what happened. Maria would think that from a person like Fai.

"I heard, I just wanted to hear it from you." Maria smiled at Fai and saw Blitzwing get protective when she put her hand in Fai's stomach.

"Don't worry big daddy, I won't hurt your kid." She saw the tense muscles in the triple changer ease. As if all her worry was gone and not coming back, Maria thought that Blitzwing made one heck of a couple with the thought and thinking she couldn't be happier for Fai and the Decepticon.

"Have to admit it though, didn't know you had it in you." Maria was looking back at Sophie who was putting away her violin.

'Right?' Sophie laughed in her mind a little but soon went silent when Fai was looking at her, hearing the silent conversation.

"Don't take me for a covard! I vill protect my love and sparkling from anyone and everyone! Anyone vho lays one unvanted finger on her and I vill crush their sparks to dust." Hothead shouted and hugged Fai tightly but keeping her stomach safe from his muscular arms.

"Which comes to today's trouble dilemma. It has been well over a month, what do you want to do?" Maria informed the three and she saw Fai's face go white.

"Vhat do jou mean?" Icy asked.

"Well, it seems that there has been an obvious change in your way of thinking, but you carried out the deal and you can turn back to normal. Do you want to stay human or keep the Decepticons at bay, protect your child and return to your regular body. If you have any alternate plans, I'm all ears." Maria could see Fai shaking in fear thinking that Blitzwing might leave her. Blitzwing went outside to think about it, with Maria and Sophie leaving Fai to think about her unborn baby.

Outside, he agreed to be turned to normal. Although he knew how much it scared Fai that he might be leaving, Blitzwing still had a commitment to the Decepticons. They were quite ruthless to organics and that was why he needed to be the better mech and protect Fai and his sparklings from them. If push came to shove and if Fai gave the word, he would leave the Decepticons and be with Fai forever.

But the situation wasn't dire, and how a part of him had wished it to be.

The Grey and White Oracle gave him the fragment of the Allspark that they have kept from the battle with Anastasia to Blitzwing. The two girls blinked in front of the triple changer and his body flashed to his Cybertronian body.

"To make your alibi more believable." Maria smirked at him and Fai came bursting out. She first looked angry thinking that he was going to leave her, but then in that second she was in tears. Mother pregnant mood-swings.

Fai's were nothing compared to Maria's when she was having Raven.

"Please don't leave. What if you don't come back?" Fai was in tears as Blitzwing came right to her side and gently picked her up like she was the most frail, delicate glass figure in the world.

"I vould never leave jou dear Vai. But for me to be the best father, I must protect my family. I hope jou vill never know how much it pains me to leave jou too. If I can, may I see zhe little one for myself?" Icy promised and when Fai nodded while wiping her tears. He scanned through her stomach and saw the life that was growing in her. Healthy, beautiful life the Allspark had blessed them with...

But something was odd.

"Are zhere supposed to be two of zhem? Is somezhing vrong with zhem?" Random slightly panicked as he put Fai down gently. Fai just stayed there looking shocked.

"Oh my god Fai! You have twins!" Maria shouted in excitement, Fai was meeted by Maria hugging her.

"It means she will give birth to two children." Sophie explained to the confused con.

"AHAHAHAH Zhat is amazing! I can't tell jou how happy I am for zhis!" Random shouted aloud and was laughing like a right maniac.

"I promise zhat after I deal vith my Decepticon allies, zhey vill reward me and I vill put zhat to days on my own and reunite vith jou my love. I vill be back, I svear to Spark." Icy told Fai his plan as his fingers lifted her chin to meet eye to optics. Fai nodded and let Blitzwing transform and leave the cabin in his jet form.

Decepticon Base:

"I congratulate you Blitzwing for successfully staying true to your mission. You may ask for what reward you wish to have in any material form." Megatron looked at him very pleased for Blitzwing returning with a shard. Blitzwing was smirking from the inside for knowing this was predictable.

"OOH, I got a great idea. How about I cash it in for days off to see zhe Earth's landscape." Blitzwing told Megatron to throw him off, by using this persona. Megatron shrugged and accepted this for not wanting to ask why.

It was Random after all.

"But first, we have a mission for you to complete. Lugnut will accompany you during the assignment, you too will travel to the north of the Earth to plant a transmitter to strengthen our connection to contact out Decepticon soldiers. " Megatron gave his instructions.

Blitzwing cursed in his processor, he thought he wouldn't have a mission right away. And with Lugnut, he couldn't take a detour to see Fai.

"You two will leave immediately." Megatron swatted Lugnut and Blitzwing away. Lugnut grabbed the machine to deliver to the north of Earth and they both launched to their journey. Blitzwing just hoped Fai wouldn't miss him too long.

The next day:

Fai had trouble sleeping that night. She missed Blitzwing more than she ever thought possible. And the twin thing she found out about, it was so much to handle. The next morning, she was almost distant to Sophie and Maria until they found the Autobots at their door. All five of them.

Looking very unimpressed.

"Shoot." Maria said under her breath as she got her things and went to the door. She knew she was in trouble.

And this time it was serious.

"Get in." Prime sternly told Maria.

"Hi Prime." Maria greeted hoping the situation would get better.

"Get. In." Optimus this time, growled so Maria thought she wouldn't push it and got in the truck. Nobody said anything to her, not Prime, not Bumblebee or Sari, no one.

Not even Prowl.

Sophie and Fai saw Maria being taken away from the Autobots. They continued with their day plans knowing there wasn't much they could have done to help Maria.

"Well, I am going to take my run." Fai let Sophie know while she was at the doorway.

"Please be careful. Don't work yourself too much, it won't kill you to walk most of the time." Sophie warned Fai as she smiled her way out the door.

Fai stopped jogging when she was in the middle of the forest. Sophie was right, as she walked and took a sip of water. It was harder to run her normal speed when she was like this, it made Fai crack a smile every time she had to remind herself that she was carrying human babies. Blitzwing and her human babies.

Her senses then spiked when she heard rustling in the bushes near her.

She looked around her and went defensive when she saw some movement near some bushes by her. Even though she was coming along a bit, she was still ready to defend herself.

But everything went blurry and her head was light when something came from behind her. She realised it was a man who was trapping her and putting some sort of cloth on her mouth.

_'Chloroform. Awww slag.'_ She last thought before she blacked out.

After, the man who was hiding in the bushes in front of Fai came out and revealed himself from the ski mask he was wearing.

"Get her in the car." The man who was the farthest away from the three black clothed men ordered. The man's voice was emotionless and his face came out of the darkness.

William Fringe replaced the image and joined in taking Fai away.

Autobot base:

Maria was practically thrown to the base where Prime and the others gave her the scorn of her life.

She never told them about Fai and Blitzwing, she wanted to protect them from the war between the factions. Maria never heard all of them yelling at her like this before. Then Maria saw from the corner of the room, Sari was staying as far away from this as possible.

"And what do you have to say about this?" Maria then put her attention to the girl.

"Leave her out of this, this is about you Maria." Prowl sternly told Maria but she just narrowed her eyes.

"Is your name Sari?" Maria retorted and they decided to let Sari speak.

"We were really scared Maria, we didn't know where you were." Sari spoke her mind. Maria then nodded her head and thanked the girl for speaking her thoughts. After she was excused to go to her room, under another house arrest. Prowl followed her to her room thinking about what had just happened.

Flashback:

_In the morning, he walked to try to talk to Maria, he didn't like keeping her against her will but it was her protection and nothing to Prowl was more important. But when she was nowhere in the base, he was literally seeing red through his visor._

_The first thing that went pass his processor was that she was kidnapped by Fringe. Prowl was not happy about that thought. So he went to get a second opinion with the rest of the Autobots, who for the first ten seconds thought the exact same thing Prowl thought. After they all got their stories straight, the evidence in Maria's room showed not even the slightest signs of struggle._

_If Maria was taken against her will, her room would have been like a twister came and waltzed itself through. Even if that was the case, the bots didn't hear any screaming at all from last night, so that was out of the picture._

_They further investigated that her leather jacket, her bag and other materials were taken from Maria's room. The contents that were missing suggested that Maria left somewhere for a couple of days with a serious craving for chocolate. Although the chocolate thing wasn't so clear to the bots, one thing was transparent to them all and made them very disappointed at Maria._

_Sneaking off in the middle of the night, Maria left to Sophie and Fai's cabin._

_Maybe they would chain Maria to something to keep her from running away._

End of Flashback:

Maria turned to face him when she knew the bots and Sari weren't around. She knew Prowl was the only one with her so she decided to start talking.

"You're angry, I understand-"

"Maria that does not even begin to fathom what I am feeling right now." Prowl was trying to keep his voice from yelling at her. He thought he was going to hurt something when looking around the city for her. She left and she could have been hurt or be in the hands of the Fringe who was still running free.

"It's alright. I'm alive Prowl." Maria kept calm while Prowl looked like he was just seconds from yelling at her.

"I- we didn't know that Maria. What were you thinking, you're smarter than this." Prowl told Maria who watched him pace around her.

"Is this about me leaving or something else. Because what I am seeing is there might be something else that is bothering you." She looked trying to see Prowl's optics but they were too filled with anger to see into them.

"There is a killer on the loose and you going out in the middle of the night was completely irresponsible and-" Prowl threw his arms in the air.

"Fai and Sophie back me up, every time I'm with them!" Maria argued to the ninja bot.

"That is the reason why you shouldn't be able to leave on your own, you put your faith in people too easily." Maria felt like she was slapped in the face with his words. Silence started to pool into the room.

"So you're saying that me trusting you guys when I jumped off that bridge, fighting of Starscream with you guys, or maybe opening up to you was a mistake? Please tell me Prowl, is that what you're saying?" Maria's tone was getting venomous rather quickly.

"That's not what I mean. I mean is that you risking your life and playing a martyr. I can't see you willing to give yourself for us because..." Prowl was caught on his words, he thought he already said too much on how he felt about her. But he wasn't out of the clear.

"No, you are not going to leave the conversation like that Prowl. What were you going to say?" Maria was facing Prowl trying to dig in his thoughts but telepathy was not her power. She had the ability to give messages to them, it was Sophie that could read other's mind. But what she wouldn't give to find out what Prowl was thinking at that second.

Just then, her phone was ringing and Maria quietly apologised to Prowl before taking it.

"What?! Sophie?... wait what? Sophie slow down. Stop crying Sophie and tell me what happened...What? What do you mean she didn't come back...no... Where are you... I'll be right there. Sophie please stop crying and listen to me. I am on my way." Prowl heard Maria on her phone and after the call, she went weak in the knees. Her silver eyes were wide with hurt and shock.

"What happened?" Prowl asked her and Maria legs gave from under her. Prowl immediately came to help her up. Maria didn't move and was holding back the urge to cry in that very spot.

"I need to go. Please don't come after me." Maria whispered and before Prowl could protest, Maria disappeared in front of Prowl's optics. He narrowed his optics at the emptiness that Maria used to be.

"Scrap it!" He shouted and stormed off.

Two days later:

Coming into Detroit, Blitzwing couldn't contain his excitement. It was a two-day trip from the North Pole and back because of the time to hide from populated areas and in some times, they had to travel on foot. Lugnut was going to go as insane as Blitzwing from being stuck to him on the voyage.

"Jou tell Megatron zhat I am taking my time to see zhis planet. Oh never mind, I should continue zhe journey and sing zhrough zhe vay here." Random chuckled his idea.

"FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS! JUST GO!" Lugnut let Blitzwing go and the triple changer went a sudden bank away from Lugnut and laughing like a lunatic the farther he was from that Decepticon.

He raced, not caring if anyone saw him or how loud he was. He wanted to see Fai. And he wasn't hiding it any longer, when he arrived, he slammed a landing in front of the cabin, pretty close to crashing faceplate first into the dirt. It didn't matter to Blitzwing he was with Fai now.

"Jou hoo! My sveet Vai! Vhere are jou?!" Random was trying to see Fai through the window but she wasn't there. Maria and Sophie then came out with the strangest looks on their faces. What came to Blitzwing's processor was it might have been a mix between serious, cold... maybe a little sadness too.

"Vhere is Vai?" Icy asked curiously. Sophie covered her mouth as tears were flowing while Maria's fist clenched and she couldn't look at Blitzwing directly. The Decepticon had a suspicion when he was away that something bad was going to happen to Fai, but he tried to throw away this feeling. He kept on saying to himself that it was just him missing her.

"I said vhere is she!" Hothead yelled at the two girls.

"We'll bring her back." Maria finally told Blitzwing and he thought his spark stopped for that moment.

"Back from what?"

"From Fringe."

* * *

**Maria: *Stunned*...**

**hazelbite1248: What is it?**

**Maria: You took Fai away from Blitzwing... He is going to be so mad, it's not going to be funny.**

**hazelbite1248: It's not supposed to be funny. Yes I admit, it was tense. But it's saying something.**

**Maria: *confused* What is it saying. **

**hazelbite1248: It's explaining that Blitzwing is starting to drift from Megatron's rule and starting to think like an individual soldier so to speak. When you disobeyed the bots and went to Sophie and Fai, it's showing you being more independent with your choices. Which lead you to the blow-up with the Autobots.**

**Maria: I did like the dialog I had with Prowl when we were fighting. Points for you X)**

**hazelbite1248 B| Thank you. I put in the part with the taxi driver and Maria, hoping it would work. It was supposed to act as a breather from the tention. And sort of like a lesson Maria is learning along the way.**

**Maria: Well I thought it was smart. But you need to update this soon cause it's a huge cliffhanger.**

**hazelbitte1248: Well then how about I give the readers a little bit of the next chapter.**

**Maria: *smiles* I like the way you think.**

**_Fai's POV:_**

**_I need to calm down.  
I can't loose it... I need to take my mind off things. Blitzwing will come, and I will get out of here. Blitzwing... what if he doesn't come?  
"Shut it Fai. Or it is going to be done for you." The male voice was on the other side of the coffin threatened.  
"No, let me go, I have people that will notice that I will be gone and boy. You're going to be toast."  
"No one is coming for you. Did you hear me? No one." He was trying to break me. Why was it working?  
"You're wrong." I shook in the corners of the box. He was trying to get in my head, break me. Talking about no one was coming for me.  
"Stop it." My voice was betraying me as I barely got the noise out.  
" You think I haven't killed a woman with a baby before? Their pain is more filling then others. Oh, the things that are going to happen to you... And your child." The voice echoed in my mind. Over and over and I couldn't keep it in anymore.  
No... no, no, no, no, NOOOO!  
I screamed again and again to let me out and how much I didn't believe it. I couldn't take it anymore. I was thrashing like a wild animal at the corners of the box I was in, trying to get out. All I heard was his laughter increasing and I cried in the coffin.  
'Blitzwing... please help me'. I was sobbing in my mind as the man's noise dimmed until I was alone crying and begging for him to let me out.  
Someone... please help me._**

**Maria: HOLY SCRAP THAT SOUNDS COOL!**

**hazelbite1248: So that's it for today, please don't forget to review and I'll update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Rage

Surviving what comes after: A TFA fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Maria: Hello readers, it's another gorgeous day and a great opportunity to get back to our cliffhanger.**

**hazelbite1248: I couldn't agree with you more :) I was so worried that I was going to get bad reviews for how the last chapter ended.**

**Maria: Well don't worry about that. I think it was a nice way to spice things up a little.**

***Hazel just stares at Maria***

**hazelbite1248: Spice? Fai was captured by an escaped lunatic and Blitzwing just found out. Yours and my definition of "spice" apparently are very different.**

**Maria: X| Thank you Captain Obvious.**

**hazelbite1248: Anytime, Lieutenant Sarcasm.**

**Maria: XD HA! You're getting good. **

**hazelbite1248: B| Keep talking. Well enough of this, on to the chapter. This one was inspired by the movie, "The Raven" and "Saw". WHICH I DO NOT OWN.**

**Maria: They are really good movies.**

**hazelbite1248: I like my occasional horror/ thriller flicks. Putting that aside, enjoy today's chapter.**

* * *

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND MATURE THEMES. READERS BE WARNED.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Rage

Fai was gaining consciousness and her hand smacked on something hard right in front of her. She realised it was very dark where she was as her sight was getting better, she tried to push the walls that were close to her but it didn't budge. Even with her trying, it wouldn't budge.

She didn't feel right either, Fai immediately checked her stomach to see if her children were unharmed. She didn't feel anything wrong with them. When she woke up completely, it hit her like a train and her heart raced faster and faster.

She was in a wooden coffin that was nailed shut.

Oracles Cabin:

"Blitzwing, you need to calm down." Maria was trying to make Blitzwing settle down. She just told Blitzwing that Fai had been abducted. Sophie and Maria did try to contact her subconsciously, that was one of their powers that they all shared, but it didn't work. That was never a good sign. When Maria came from the Autobot base, Sophie found a tape in the front of the porch.

_"Hello Sophie, Maria. I know who you are, or should I say what?_  
_Do you know what has been taken from you?_  
_Accept the truth that you will never see her alive._  
_Only wish that you will find her dead body when the time comes._  
_Are you up for the challenge?"_

Maria recognized that the voice belonged to William Fringe in a heartbeat. He wasn't using any device to mix his voice, he wanted Maria and Sophie to know he took Fai. If he somehow knew what Maria and Sophie were oracles, none the less it was a very bold move. Maria and Sophie desperately asked themselves what they could have done to make Fringe take Fai to hurt them.

And how he knew about them anyway.

Maria in all the times Maria went to different places in the world to stay for ten years, she would always be careful to cover her tracks. Sophie and Fai both her careful of this, not to be noticed too much. It isn't said that they were completely invisible to the world, but this much was known...

Fringe must have done his homework, he was to be taken seriously.

After Blitzwing heard the tape, rage was filling within him and he heard himself shouting in anger with his cannons blasting and scorching trees around the house.

As suspected, Hothead was taking control but that didn't mean Icy and Random were any less furious than Hothead.

This feeling wasn't like in the war when he could extinguish countless Autobot sparks, he didn't have any connection to them. But this man, this monster got his Fai. And Blitzwing was going to kill him.

"Blitzwing. You're going to burn the house down, and that won't get Fai back." Maria was firmly telling Blitzwing and by doing so, getting his attention. He turned to Maria and quickly put his hand to crash down to the Earth. Holding Maria tightly to the ground.

"Blitzwing stop!" Sophie was sounding scared, trying to loosen his iron grip. The triple changer kept his grip on Maria.

Then came the time that Sophie stopped trying and backed away from the two. She in all her life, Cybertronian or not, felt so conflicted with emotions before. The chaos that was swimming all around her, she had to sit down. She wanted it all to stop.

Her feelings, the noise, all of it.

And just like that, Sophie concentrated hard and blocked out all the sound coming to her. In her quietness, as if she flipped a switch; she couldn't feel the emotions anymore. None of them.

"Jou didn't protect her! Vhy didn't jou keep her safe?!" Hothead was shouting at Maria. She may have got bruises and her ribs starting to cave thanks to the pressure, but one thing was certain. Maria wasn't afraid of Blitzwing, even when he was threatening her life.

"Blitzwing, listen to me. The man that took Fai is a dangerous sociopath that won't give half a frag killing Fai. But by God and Primus help him, we will find him and kill him if he lays one finger on her." Maria as saying this, Hothead stopped the pressure on Maria and just started at her. Inside, he was fighting to let Hothead take over, or let her go. Maria and Sophie were the closest ones to Fai, he would need their help to get Fai back.

"But she can't die Maria." Sophie asked her for clarification. The blond oracle then slowly got herself up from the dirt and spoke her mind. Maria did look at Sophie for a short second because of her sudden change of expressions.

This was why it took Sophie so long to gain her humanity. She wouldn't tell Fai or Maria, but the capability of human emotions would scare the holy Pit out of her. Through their time on Earth, Sophie studied humans the most than Fai would. She came to the conclusion that emotions ran deeper than in Cybertronians.

Sure, the people of Cybertron could feel. They could feel joy, anger, or sadness. But it affected organics, to a further extension, humans even more. If a human was feeling sad, then the rest of the humans around it would feel it. Such a force made Sophie weak to be near this thing. Whenever she would try to welcome it, all of it would overflow her and she wouldn't be able to control it. So she would shut it all off, like she was doing now.

"Sophie, Fai is immortal but for all we know, the babies aren't. They are still human and we need to get to Fai in case she is hurt. And if we can't contact her, then something is acting like a barrier. Now do you know the one thing that has that kind of ability to effect us?" Maria was yelling at Sophie. Realization smacked into Sophie when she figured out what Maria was talking about.

The only thing that was that powerful to affect the Oracles was the Allspark.

Blitzwing didn't notice this before. Not only was Fai in danger, but his sparklings also. He let out a vicious roar of pain and anger thinking about all the things that this organic could do to poor Fai.

Maria at that moment felt the greatest pity for Blitzwing. He never asked to fall in love with Fai, he never asked to be turned human. He wouldn't have even cared if not for Maria pushing those two together. Maria would keep going feeling sorry for herself but she had a job to do. Just like that, she threw it aside and went to Blitzwing.

"Come on, we are going to search the trail again if we missed anything." Maria broke Blitzwing and Sophie's concentration and they made it to the trail.

Fai's POV:

I need to calm down.

I can't lose it... I need to take my mind off things, being with sparkling doesn't help, now does it. Blitzwing will come, and I will get out of here.

Blitzwing... what if he doesn't come?

NO! I can't think about this. I need to get myself out of here and contact Maria and Sophie somehow. I tried to contact them through my thoughts but I was feeling really weak for some strange reason, I couldn't reach them. Thinking about it further, I realized that I was feeling worn and tired.

What am I talking about? Stop doing this Fai, you've been through worse. From all these years of hiding and surviving on Earth, this was nothing. I need to remind myself who I am.

I am Nightshade. I can handle this.

But...

How long have I been here?

"Hello, is anyone there?... Can anyone hear me?" It was hard to find my words. My voice was hoarse and dry. I kept on calling to see if anyone was there. Let there be someone.

Please.

A loud bash came from right in front of me. This made me feel a little better since I am not buried that far from the ground.

"Shut it Fai. Or it's going to be done for you." The male voice was on the other side of the wood threatened. This must me my kidnapper, his voice was rough and emotionless. I did manage to look into his mind since he sounded like he was close.

I was repulsing. His name was William Fringe, this man was especially dangerous. I couldn't bare to watch all the woman he had killed. It was too much.

Blitzwing, where are you?

"I will get out." I demanded, he doesn't know about me. If I can get my powers working, I'll make short work of him.

"No you won't. There's nothing you can do."

"You don't know what I can do." I returned.

"Oh, but I do." The man's voice went especially low when he said this. How could he know me? I have lived longer than anyone else on this planet. How could he know anything about me?

But he gave out a laugh, when I was thinking this through. Like he predicted my silence.

"That's right Fai, I got you. It took me a long time to figure it out. You, Maria and what's her face, Sophie. You aren't human, are you?" I could hear the question being a rhetorical statement than anything else.

"But I did it. Through hidden archives, local newspapers, classified documents and photos. They go back a long way, and I never was a man to believe in reincarnation."

"What do you want?"

" I want this world to burn, for starts. The human species are a vile, dangerous hoard of vermin. We don't need aliens from galaxies away to try to stop us from reaching our destiny. And what they don't know is that it's going to happen anyway."

"What's going to happen?" I went to ask what William was talking about.

"You, Sophie and Maria of all people should know this. Humans were born to kill each other off. Either because of our differences or our choices, death will come to us all. You three need a lesson in that. What makes you and them so special to deny death and play with it so freely? You may look like us, but even monsters must die. Everything must. Repress this, and deny this all you want Fai. But in reality, humans are all animals. Lusting, starving, hurting, dirty animals. Well human or not, I'll slaughter you and the rest like animals too. Remember my voice, my dear. It will be the last you will ever hear."

"No, let me go. I have people who will notice that I will be gone and boy, you're going to be toast." I was trying to be fearless in my voice. Looking in my mind to make me feel better, I pictured this man turning into burnt toast by my Blitzwing.

"No one is coming for you. Did you hear me? No one." He was trying to break me.

Why was it working?

"You're wrong." I shook in the corners of the box.

"That's what all the woman I have captured say, you sound just like them. It won't be long until I hear your scream like the rest. And do you know what? I'm going to enjoy it. You are going to die Fai, and your friends are going to find your dead carcass when I'm done with you." He continued.

"Stop it." My voice was betraying me as I barely got the noise out.

"Well since I came across this strange, glowing rock on my break out. I figured why not put some use to it, I would like to see it etched in your body. And I see you are coming along with some abomination too. You think I haven't killed a woman with a baby before? Sometimes they were my own, they are one of my favourite types of targets none the less. Their pain is more filling then others. Oh, the things that are going to happen to you... and your child." The voice echoed in my mind. Over and over and I couldn't keep it in anymore.

No.

No, no, no, no, **NOOOO!**

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was screaming again and again to let me out and how much I didn't believe it. I couldn't take it anymore. I was thrashing like a wild animal at the corners of the box I was in, trying to get out. All I heard was his laughter increasing and I cried in the coffin.

My god. Unicron, Primus; whoever is listening. I feel like I'm going to die here... I'm so scared.

_'Blitzwing... please help me'_. I was sobbing in my mind as the man's noise dimmed until I was alone crying and begging for him to let me out.

Someone... please help me.

Normal POV:

Maria, Sophie and Blitzwing have looked around the trail and they think they found something. A short-cut that they trail can make to the cemetery that they were in now. It wasn't much of a lead but they were desperate.

Blitzwing was desperate.

Every time he thought about Fai and his sparklings... He tried to keep his calm the best he could with every circuit in his being.

"Wait. What's that?" Sophie pointed at a wooden cross that stood out to the old stone grave stones. While they walked, Sophie and Maria could feel the power of an Allspark fragment. While before they would see this as a threat, they thanked the heavens that it was a lead. When they progressed a tape recorder was hanging around the unmarked grave.

Maria slowly took the recorder and pressed play to the message it had been stored in it.

_"How far will you go to save her?_  
_What are you willing to do?_  
_Either way, you better hurry. Fai's condition and will is weakening._  
_Her life is slipping away._  
_So I ask you again._  
_How far down are you willing to go to save not only her life. But the life of her young._  
_The choice is yours."_

The last sentence rang through Blitzwing's audio receptors. It was ripping him apart that Fringe was holding his love hostage. Blitzwing was beyond threats at this point.

"We'll find her." Maria touched the end of his foot. But then Sophie went to the ground groaning in pain. Maria went to her immediately.

"Sophie, what do you hear? Focus on her noise, her's alone." Maria tried to get information from her.

Sophie was gifted to hear the unhearable, that meant that she could hone in on frequencies or conversations that others couldn't. She could hear what others said or heard from countries away. In the beginning trying to control her power, she would hear the shouting and crying of men, women and children from around the world. Thank Maria to help her focus on what to hear or Sophie would have gone mad.

Or deaf.

"I hear Fai... I hear her screaming. She's close." Sophie managed to say and Blitzwing took attention to Sophie. The Allspark fragment may have blocked them out in a long-range distance, but with the three closer to each other. Its power to block them from Fai was cancelled out.

"Can jou contact her? Tell her ve are on our vay?" Icy frantically asked the two girls. Maria held on to her shoulder with one hand and her other touching the side of her head. The oracles were their strongest when together, they could even combine their power together by physical contact.

"Fai. Fai are you there? Please be alive." Maria called to the quiet and in seconds that felt like years. Sophie smiled as she got contact.

_'I'm here! I'm here! Please get me out!'_ Fai cried in Sophie's ears and transferred to Maria who combined her power with Sophie.

"Fai, calm down. We are close to you, we are on our way. Where are you?" Maria called as they were outside.

_'I don't know. I'm so cold, I-... Oh no, he's here. NO HE'S HERE!'_ That was the last she heard until the connection broke. They both recoiled in pain as Sophie, Maria and Blitzwing saw Fringe's men come out of the church that was not that far from Sophie, Maria and Blitzwing.

"Hold them off as Sophie and I go to the church." Maria was running with Sophie to the building, dodging the bullets from the men. Blitzwing growled as he said to Icy and Random who accepted this to that they were going to destroy these humans.

In the church, they found a hidden tunnel from the floor from one of the men that forgot to close the entrance. They followed the tunnel until they saw a dead-end, the room was lit with candles. Maria's eye then was caught by the wall that had pictures all over it.

They were photos of Sophie, Fai and Maria. Near it were documents of some kind and when Maria went to investigate. Sophie saw these too and turned her head to view the rest of the dirt-floored room.

"Fringe isn't here." She quietly told Maria who looked the other way. By doing this, she was able to see something in the corner of the room. It appeared to be a wooden flooring so Maria went to investigate. She moved some of the Maria found the door to a wooden coffin. Like lightning, Maria ripped the hatch open with her hands and a crowbar. Inside was Fai laying covered in dirt and was extremely pale.

"Blitzwing, we found her. She malnourished, kind of cold, a little weak but she is fine. Thank god, she's alive. We're coming up to you now. Get those guys taken care of when we come meet you." Maria said aloud as she carried Fai to the surface and Sophie could hear Random's cries of joy in her head.

When they made it up, they saw burnt or frozen bodies from the kidnappers. Maria put Fai's arm over her shoulder while she was trying to keep up the pace with Sophie. Blitzwing turned his helm and he spotted the three. Maria could feel the joyful emotions that were resonating off of him.

They were running to Blitzwing when a fist rammed itself to Maria's ribs and she went to the ground with Fai. They quickly scrambled their way up and Maria saw his face.

"Fringe." Maria introduced William. He got some thing from behind him and it was the Allspark fragment that he found. The very atmosphere of the area then changed. Maria then saw that Fai was the closest to Fringe and she sprinted to help Fai. But as Fai was getting up, William slapped Fai hard across the face, grabbed her hand so hard it bruised and threw her to the ground.

Where a stone coffin slab met it's way to Fai's stomach.

Everything slowed itself down, seconds turned to minutes. Sophie was frozen like a statue as Maria shouted. She kept on running and went to Fai who was now bleeding around her pelvic region. William tried to make a break for it but Blitzwing in his purest anger, torched William with the heat cannons and turned to ashes in the wind. Blitzwing ran to Fai who was loosing a lot of blood.

"No, no! Don't do this to me! Don't you do this to me!" Maria was half yelling as she tried to wipe the blood from below Fai's stomach. Sophie looked at the shard that was half covered in the rest of the ashes.

"We don't have time, the shard will affect Fai's healing and that's the last thing we need." Maria, as if she knew what Sophie was thinking, told her.

"We need to take her to a hospital." Sophie said through her hands on her mouth.

"They won't make it. We need to go to the cabin." Maria was looking away with a pained expression.

"Blitzwing, you have to take us to the cabin. Don't stop for anything, don't pause for anything. We need to get there right now." Maria told Blitzwing as he transformed and the three went inside and he took off at great speed.

For the entire time Fai was awake, she was the one comforting Blitzwing.

"I-it's going t-to be okay Blitzwing... e-everything's going to be alright." Fai was lying on one of the long seats in the cockpit. She would softly caress the seat to give Blitzwing some comfort in the situation.

"Vai, please don't weaken jourself." Icy's voice was so worried that moment. He kept on wondering why Fai was trying to comfort him. It astounded him.

"I'm a Decepticon Blitzwing, it takes much more to knock me down." Fai smiled despite the massive amount of blood that was leaving her. But she tried to stay awake for longer but sadly, that was in vain.

When Blitzwing realised that Fai slipped out of conciousness. That's when he floored it and went so fast to the cabin, he broke the sound barrier.

_'Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay.'_ All three personalities of Blitzwing prayed in his processor as they made it to the cabin in mere seconds.

Moments later:

Blitzwing was waiting outside and his fears eating him online. From inside he heard yelling, moaning and a lot of crying. It wasn't until Blitzwing was put out of his misery and Maria came out without her leather jacket, her hands were red up to her forearms. Maria was frowning to the ground as she walked to Blitzwing, who knew it was Fai's blood on her.

"Vhat happened? Is Vai okay?" Icy wanted to know the answer at that second, as did Hothead and Random but Icy got the chance to say it first.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's stable and her vitals are stronger now." Maria was hush about it. She knew she couldn't keep it from Blitzwing any longer.

"Vait... zhe sparklings, tell me vhat happened to zhem." Icy looked at Maria and she was hiding something.

He deserved to know.

"I think you should sit down first Blitzwing." Maria gestured for him to sit but he stood tall.

"Tell me vhat happened! Spit it out organic!" Hothead came to show his face and Maria wasn't affected by the loudness of his voice.

"Blitzwing I'm sorry, the babies didn't make it. The blow caused Fai to have a miscarriage... I'm so sorry." Maria saw Hothead red visor widen and his mouth opened to show his missing tooth. He shook in his place and stayed there letting her words sinking in like a vipers bite and having his shattered spark in its result.

* * *

**Maria: *shocked* Oh man, Blitzwing :(**

**hazelbite1248: Yeah, this is a pretty sad moment in this story.**

***Maria looks to Hazel***

**Maria: You are a cruel, cruel woman. **

**hazelbite1248: Yeah, I'm a bad person. Well share your thoughts on this chapter readers, they are more than welcome.**

**Maria: They are probably going to say this is sad.**

**hazelbite1248: I still want to know what they think, because they do matter too. **

**Maria: Point taken, they are awesome.**

**hazelbitte1248: Well that's it for today readers. I will update this soon. Bye :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Aftershock

Surviving what comes after: A TFA fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

***Maria glares at Hazel***

**hazelbite1248: What is it.**

***Maria still glares***

**hazelbite1248: X| I think I might know what this is about.**

**Maria: Yeah, you know you're in trouble.**

**hazelbite1248: Alright, bring it on.**

**Maria: All I'm going to say is just remember to update your story. We made an agreement that we were going to post new chapters to our stories everyday. **

**hazelbite1248: *looks down* You're right. I won't make an excuse because that's not right. I'm sorry readers.**

**Maria: :3 Okay let's not get too sad. We'll just need to catch up that's all.**

**hazletbite1248: Well then let's get this chapter done for starts.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Aftershock

Fai opened her eyes when the sun shined and caused her to wake up. She realised when she looked around she was in Maria's room. Maria always had a different taste in styles, different than Sophie's and Fai's. She thought in this cabin Maria's room looked a little nicer, the curtains draped perfectly by the window and her bed was so soft and when she was laying in it she always felt like sleeping in it.

But a gut feeling was telling her that something was wrong, but couldn't put her finger on it at the moment.

She sat herself up and found that she felt a little constricted around the bottom front waist line. Sophie was there sitting at the end of the bed half smiling at her.

"How are you feeling?" Sophie handed Fai a mug of something warm, when it touched her lips she tasted hot chocolate. Sophie smiled at Fai's peaceful state and wanted this to last as much as it could.

"How is everybody?" Fai asked as she finished the last drops of her hot drink and placed it on the table by the bed. Sophie remained silent.

"Everyone is fine. Blitzwing, Maria, they're all fine. You sure scared us when... well." Sophie tried to speak but then saw the white come to her face.

"Is he?" Fai started with and Sophie finished for her. Sophie told Fai that when she got shoved, Blitzwing accidentally on purpose torched Fringe when he tried to make a break for it. The severity of the burns caused him to die almost instantly. Then Fai realized if she landed on her stomach...

The twins.

"Are my babies alright? Please tell me what happened to them?" Fai tried to get out from the bed but her legs gave from under her. Sophie quickly helped her up and put her back on Maria's bed and told her the news.

Later:

Fai was silent for a couple of minutes.

"Does Blitzwing know? Is he..." Fai trailed on frightened to repeat her sentence. Fai had a twinge of anxiety for Blitzwing. The amount of shock that was in her, was the reason why she was so unaturally calm at the time.

"He knows, Maria is telling him right now." Sophie informed Fai, she kept silent until Maria walked through the door, paused to find words and pointed at the two.

"What do I do if he is vehicle mode?" Maria asked while she went to her bathroom and washed her arms covered in dry blood.

"Did he not listen?" Sophie got up from the bed and helped Maria clean off the blood.

"Oh, he listened. The poor soul, he said nothing, he slowly walked to the side of the barn and transformed into his tank form. It freaked me out a little of how he took it, he didn't say a word whatsoever." Maria sighed as she dried her hands and forearm.

"That's not good." Fai looked down thinking the news must be killing him. She then decided that she needed to talk to him.

"Fai, you need to take it easy for a couple of days. Your stitches and body may have healed over but your body needs to repair from the mental damage you took." Fai looked at her stomach where the stitches were. Sophie and Maria walked with her to her room, put her to bed and heard the total silence that was with Fai.

"This is all our fault." Sophie told Maria when they were outside Fai's room.

"We didn't expect Fringe to know so much." Maria commented. It was true but Sophie didn't let it end there. Sophie didn't get to say more since Maria left the door.

This was troubling Maria so much, if it was their fault that Fringe was able to get Fai. She passed the Blitzwing tank, into the barn and dialed Ratchet's com frequency thanks to Sari who gave Maria all the bots frequencies.

Maria never had a reason to use them until now.

She couldn't call Prowl. Not when she was on the verge of breaking down like this.

"Ratchet? Ratchet are you there?" Maria called through her phone.

_'Maria? Sari gave you my com frequency didn't you?'_ Ratchet's irritation was heard from the phone and Maria kept in her sadness. Maria felt her emotions were in a blender and kept herself from crying. Maria only squeaked a yes and Ratchet heard the hurt in her voice. She then barely collected herself so she could speak again.

"I know I left abrupt the other day. You and the Autobots didn't deserve that... You guys deserve to know the truth. Could you come to the cabin sometime today, just you?" Maria used her other hand to cover her mouth to silence herself the best she could.

_'Maria, are you crying? Easy kid, I will be on my way.'_ Ratchet told Maria as she got a hold of herself and ended the call.

Later:

Sophie was sitting on the outside of the cabin in deep concentration. She needed to make a plan to ensure the safety of herself and sisters. And if Maria wasn't going to do something about it, then she felt like she would step up.

"You alright?" Maria came outside and sat with Sophie. She only narrowed her eyes at Maria.

"We need to leave. We can't stay here when we are so endangered." Sophie explained to Maria.

"We're fine-"

"We are _anything_, but fine. Fai's young died, the Allspark are still around here and we are the weakest here than anywhere on this Earth. We need to leave. Right away." Sophie stood up to Maria. Sophie decided that they needed to be stronger in power so that the incident with Fai never happened again. Thus why Sophie wanted Maria to leave with her and Fai from Detroit.

"Sophie. I can't, I have to stay here." Maria refused to Sophie and she started to walk away from the house. This irritated Sophie to no end.

"Why is that? Is it because a couple of Autobots have their hooks into you?!" Sophie despite her always soft tone, her tone now was filled with hate.

"Sophie, I'm not going to fight with you. It's not going to change my decisions. They're my friends and I want to stay with them."

"Staying with them, is what's going to kill you. Think of Fai."

"They are _not_ the reason of what happened." Maria shot out. There was no way Maria was going to let Sophie blame what's happened on them.

"Regardless, I am taking Fai and I to a safer place. And I am not going to let these Cybertronians keep you here to die." Sophie and Maria were face to face with each other. Staring right at each other.

This was the time where Sophie's emotions would get the better of her. Even when she tried to repress them.

"No Sophie. You don't control me, you never controlled me. You would have to kill me because I am staying." Maria said to Sophie. After she said this, Maria's head whipped to the side and hurt.

Sophie just slapped Maria across the face, Maria couldn't believe this either.

"I'm trying to save you!" Sophie's eyes were lining with tears while she shouted at Maria.

Then it just got better.

"Is there a problem?" Ratchet called out in his ambulance form. He just saw the slap that happened right in front of him.

"You're a selfish human, you know that?" Sophie dismissed Ratchet and put his focus on Maria. She pointed at Maria and just gave her the deadliest glare she could muster.

"Now I'm selfish?"

"You don't care about anybody but yourself, you just do whatever you please. Don't care about your own life, or what people think about it." Ratchet just walked into this and was rather surprised that Sophie could produce such words.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Ratchet transformed and walked to the two. Until Sophie put her stare to the medic and Ratchet stopped in his tracks.

"Stay out of this, Autobot." She spat out the last word. It meant something when she would use the word of her own faction as an insult. Maria thought this was enough and put a powerful grip on Sophie's shoulder.

"Sophie, stop. Don't let your feeling take over you. Remember who you are." Maria used her other hand to get Sophie's other shoulder, so that Sophie was directly facing Maria. When the black-haired oracle let Sophie go, Sophie stood there for the few seconds and stormed away.

When Sophie made it to a secluded room, where she wouldn't bother anyone or the chance of anyone hearing her. Sophie was slowly choking out sobs. It was the fear that was finally taking its toll.

Sophie's greatest fear, was feeling it.

The White Oracle went to her knees and was leaning on one of the walls of the room. Her shoulders were now heaving in her silent cries. She was living in fear at that moment and it was destroying her.

Her sisters were falling apart. She was letting Maria gamble her and their lives by staying in Detroit. Fear was controlling her, it was changing her. The last things Sophie ever wanted herself to be. Thinking about this, caused her to continue her breakdown.

Outside the cabin:

"Fai had a miscarriage." Maria told Ratchet as his optics widened.

"She, conceived?" The med-bot asked stunned to Maria and she continued about how she and Sophie hooked her up with a man and they continued to see each other. How she had to go and take care of Fai pregnant but to talk to Fai's man also (She kept Blitzwing's identity a secret). She told him about William taking Fai and when they found her in some cemetery, Fringe shoved her and she landed on a stone and that's what caused her baby's death. Fai's boyfriend (Blitzwing) is in a coma trying to fight off William.

Ratchet understood everything (from a certain point of view) that had happened that he was so confused about. From hearing Prowl's point of things back at the base.

Ratchet knowing Prowl, he thought Prowl should be feeling like a complete glitch head for being angry at Maria.

"Why did you ask me to come? Prowl would be a litter easier to talk to about this." Ratchet looked away. He didn't have great experience with having spark to spark moments. It still astounded him that Maria asked for him first.

"No, I need to give him space and time to cool off. He wouldn't want to see me right away. But the other reason was I needed to ask someone from the medical field."

"What is it?"

"Scanning the cabin for a moment. Could you tell me... if the twins could have made it. I needed to know if they had a chance." Maria turned to face the house near them. Ratchet did indeed look to see the organic life forms in the building. Then a frown came to his faceplate.

"No. Seeing the damage done... there was no way they could have lived after. I'm sorry." Ratchet then saw Maria shedding silent tears while she tried to look away from Ratchet to hide them. Despite that, Maria still felt some remorse and guilt for what happened.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ratchet asked Maria who looked back to the house.

"She will be, I hope to god. This is all my fault. This was the same thing that I had to live with when Raven died and now it's part of Fai's and I couldn't do anything to stop it... What kind of person does that make me?" Maria had to let her tears flow or she felt she would explode, the med-bot felt so awkward beside her.

He simply didn't know what to do.

"Do you want to come back to the base, to see the others?" Ratchet suggested to Maria and he saw her silver eyes, a little red from her tears but the colour remained unchanged.

"No, thank you. Not until I get this sorted out with Fai, we haven't even had the funeral yet. Let me get that done, then I will come back. Thank you so much." Maria hugged Ratchet's foot. He felt for that moment that Maria was his own circuit and energon. She finally smiled letting the fluffy moment last until Ratchet decided to return to the city.

"How is everybody?" Maria then asked and saw Ratchet give a sigh while he shook his helm.

"Well you didn't exactly leave them with a peace of processor. Prowl was acting like the tightest crank-shaft this side to Cybertron." Ratchet told her the truth, Maria thanked him for the honesty even though she didn't really like what she heard.

"Go back to the base Ratchet, tell the rest of the gang what happened and that I'm alright. Don't tell them everything about Fai just yet. Think of it as doctor-patient confidentiality okay?" Maria saw Ratchet nod and drive off through the trees. Maria looked at the tank that still stayed there, giving herself a great sigh before returning back to the cabin..

Days passed and that Decepticon still didn't move. This got the three girls extremely worried, they wanted to know what he was thinking in there but respected his privacy in his own processor so they let him be.

Hopefully to let him work it out on his own.

Blitzwing's Mind/ Processor:

_**"NOOOOOOO! "**__ Hothead roared in blind fury as he bashed around the corners of his processor. This was going on for solarcyles and Icy tried to intervene and stop him before he did any real damage._

_"Zhere vas nozhing ve could have done. Ve need to accept zhat and move on." Icy was hating the especially cold words that formed in him but someone needed to be the leader of the three and nominated himself._

_"I vill destroy all zhe inferior mechs in zhis pathetic excuse of a planet so zhat no scum of a organic can ever harm Vai again!" He wasn't any calmer, his anger surged through his circuits for the loss of his sparklings._

_"And vhat good vill zhat do? Jou are letting zhis anger of our loss take over jour actions. zhere vas nothing jou could have done, it vasn't our fault." Icy said this with a broken spark and urged his strength to stay with him for as long as it could. When he heard Maria tell them that his sparklings were offline, he felt like he was offline with them too. In his vehicle mode he scanned the house for organic life signs to see if Maria was lying to them._

_Primus forbid, Hothead would rip her apart if she lied to them._

_But his scanners proved Maria was telling the truth. He picked up three life forms, altered but alive and two recently deceased, underdeveloped organics with the same heat signatures when he scanned Fai when the babies were alive, in the house somewhere._

_That is what caused Hothead to shout at the top of his vocalizors since._

_Which got Icy and Hothead thinking, Random hadn't said a word to the both of them when he heard the news to. Was something wrong? Was Random in shock? Hothead and Icy then heard cries that could only belong to Random, despite the fact they never heard Random like this. So they both stopped and listened._

_Silence..._

_Silence..._

_They both heard whimpering._

_Then..._

_"VHY?!" Random cried out and stayed in that spot in the processor weeping. In the processor they all shared, they're were things that happened there that other Decepticons, not even Megatron would find out what happened._

_But this was completely new to Icy and Hothead. Seeing the unbalanced, completely crazy yet happy-go-lucky Random, was crying tearless sobs. Since Cybertronians didn't have any part of their anatomy for tears._

_"Zhe poor little sparklings... Vhy did zhey have to be offline?! And our poor Vai... poor, poor Vai" Random continued and then Hothead then found out what real glitch heads they all have been._

_"Vhat are ve even doing here?! Zhis is no vay for us to treat Vai like zhis! Ve have kept her avay from us in zhese awful times, vhat is zhe matter vith us?!" Hothead shouted at Icy and Random who felt the same way as Hothead._

_"He's right! Ve need to see Vai right now! She needs us, LET'S GO NOW!" Random raddled in their processor until they transformed into robot mode._

Inside the cabin:

Fai felt different, she didn't feel like herself and that's what got her so angry. She got up from her bed, walked around and found Maria in the kitchen. She was intentionally going to yell at her, but then her mind told her that she doesn't deserve that and a wash of sadness came to her like a tidal wave when she went to Maria and cried on her shoulder.

Maria almost knew this was coming since this has practically happened to her. Maria knew Fai just couldn't keep her emotions bottled in her, she needed someone to vent to.

Maria didn't have that, she had failed suicide attempts and old blood on her hands out of vengeance.

"Tell me what's wrong." Maria held Fai's head to see her face properly. It took Fai a while to stop crying and talk to Maria.

"When you lost your family. I was still getting used to being human but I still promised to myself that this was never going to happen to me, no man, no family and never die from a broken heart... But then Blitzwing came and it happened." Fai bursts into more tears and Maria let her continue.

"It was the most wonderful thing that happened to me, being happy with him and our own children but then... then-then they died! What was the whole point of them existing? I am so angry I could kill something! I feel so alone and what makes it worse is that he's not here, and I'm not here... I feel like this no matter what." Fai pushed her face into Maria's shoulder and let her cry tears of a mother loosing her children. Maria could point them out from nowhere.

"I feel like I'm gunna die!" She shrieked inside the house and Maria kept her ground staying with Fai.

Maria saw Blitzwing's sad faceplate from outside of seeing his love mourning. It was Icy's that had the hurt expression though, and it looked so outlandish on him. She didn't want to say anything to her until Fai was done. Blitzwing for that moment heard a voice playing in his audio receptors of when Maria was tortured by Starscream and he had to dispose her body.

_"I hope it haunts you for the rest of your life that you let another put scars on someone else's body."_

He felt the same message apply to him seeing Fai in such pain from letting Fringe hurt her. He did nothing to help her and this made him shutter in shame.

Blitzwing left the window, he felt a huge welt in him of guilt that was rusting in his spark. He then was greeted by Maria, Fai and Sophie coming out of the house.

It looked like Sophie and Maria had a barrier between them. Even though what transpired between them, they never would keep it between them for long. This was about Fai and Blitzwing at this moment. Not their own problems. Blitzwing didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say. What could he say for Fai to trust him again?

"Vai please, just let me speak." Icy was going to let himself talk, thinking that Fai was going to be so mad at him. But he didn't see Fai ready to yell at him.

"It's okay Blitzwing. I was never mad at you, I'm just glad that I'm alive to see you." Fai was lifted and was in the mechanical palm of her love and she kissed him on Icy's faceplate.

"But I failed to protect my sparkmate and sparklings. Zhere is no greater dishonor for me." Hothead for the first time talk in a soft tone to Fai who saw the pain in the fierce persona.

"Zhe poor sparklings. Ve never even gave zhem names." Random came out and the smile that would reside with him 24/7, was nowhere to be seen.

That wasn't entirely true, they did however talk of names though earlier when he was human. Hothead argued with giving them human names to help them fit in to human society better, but Fai argued that they should have names that came from their heritage. The fight soon ended when they realized how much they were in love each other.

"I know you feel responsible, I feel the same with myself. We will get through this together, I promise." Fai stood bravely as he put her down. Blitzwing did admit, Fai at that moment really did shine as a person. He thought she was the most perfect, strongest spark that he ever met.

He was proud to love her.

Blitzwing followed the girls to the other side of the barn where there was a beautiful view of the woods. Maria, Sophie and Fai quickly got changed into black clothing and Fai was holding a small box as was Maria. Blitzwing knew exactly what was in those boxes and he trembled in his remorse.

Maria and Fai gently carried the boxes to the small graves that had the perfect view of the sunset scenery through the trees. Each of the girls in there fists carried a handful of rich soil.

"It's one thing when a old soul dies, they lived their life and there is respect and honour in their time of death. It's a whole different concept when a young soul dies, they have not lived, have not experienced the joys and laughter of life and will be mourned for far longer and the pain will never change shape." Maria announced to the small crowd as she let go of the dirt in her hand evenly to the two graves.

"I cannot hope to understand what you and Blitzwing are feeling, but I will devote every single day of my life to help with the change for you too. May your beautiful children rest in peace in heaven and the Well of Allsparks." Sophie spoke such kind words that made Fai tear up as she saw Sophie let the dirt from her hand fall to each of the graves.

Blitzwing had never know of human kindness until he heard Maria and Sophie say these words to himself and Fai. After Fai said nothing, she grabbed two handfuls of dirt and put each amount in the two graves.

"I'm just sorry you two never got to know me and your wonderful father." Fai said alone, kneeling in front of the gravestone that engraved,

_'To Witchbane and Maelstrom. We will all miss you.'_

That was Fai and Blitzwing's vague idea of what to call them but Fai would say that they were getting ahead of themselves.

Blitzwing used his large servo to move the rest of the dirt to cover the holes until it was almost like it was never there. Sophie and Blitzwing both thought to let Maria and Fai have alone time near the graves. Blitzwing although heard everything and so did Sophie due to their heightened hearing.

"How did you do it? You had six months to connect to Raven plus the nine months of her development, and you lost your husband. How did you do it, how did you live through that?" Fai was laying on Maria's lap as Maria was stroking Fai's purple hair.

"I didn't. I think I killed myself more than I could count after it happened, I should have died Fai. The immortality was a real annoyance at that time, I was a coward for asking you and Sophie to make me forget after I killed the thieves responsible. To tell you the truth, you are one of the bravest girl I have ever met Fai." Maria looked at the stone and then back at her oracle sister.

"I chose to run from the oracles and that has haunted me till today. You are the bravest because you saw how it ended with me and learned and dared to love again. And don't you dare try suicide missy. Blitzwing and I would kill you if you did." Maria used her famous method to her madness to make Fai smile and it worked with flying colours.

After hearing this, Blitzwing laughed quietly at himself thinking it was a little true himself.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Well I am so glad that this chapter is done. That took so much longer than it should have.**

**Maria: Well aren't you glad it's good now.**

**hazelbite1248: This one was a little difficult to write. Sure it was a healing over kind of deal, but it's flow is still off. **

**Maria: I do like the conflict with Hothead, Icy and Random in his processor.**

**hazelbite1248: Me too. It got to the point where the news was so traumatic for him, that he literally got up, walked away and transformed in utter silence. Coming from a Decepticon like Blitzwing, that's really heavy.**

**Maria: :( But poor Random.**

**hazelbite1248: Yeah, that was rather hard on the poor guy. With Sophie and Maria arguing, I thought the snap was needed. It was the darker side of Sophie that is a rare thing to see. I'm not saying dark and sadistic...**

**Maria: You're saying it was the negative side of her. All concerning her fears and how it changes her.**

**hazelbite1248: Well yeah. I could go on but this chapter must be finished. I know this chapter was worse for wear but I still would like to know what you readers think about it.**

**Maria: But thank you for staying with this story anyway. Bye XD**


	12. Chapter 12: Black Friday

Surviving what comes after: A TFA fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Maria: Okay, so we're doing good so far. Picking ourselves up from the missed day.**

**hazelbite1248: Okay well thanks for that. This chapter will be getting back to the canon track.**

**Maria: And thanks to the Guest reader that has been posting reviews about Prowl and I pairings. Hazel's got me in this chapter, with some pairings.**

**hazelbite1248: It's mostly Prowl/ Maria pairing, and Prometheus Black/ Maria(OC). Because in Black Friday, I felt bad for Pro and thought a little change would be good for him.**

**Maria: In the end of the episode, I just couldn't believe when he opened his eyes THAT WAS IT! It just left it like that!**

**hazelbite1248: Yeah well, I'm sure TFA fans everywhere feel the same thing. So without further distractions. I bring you the newest chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Black Friday

In Detroit's high security prison, two very unexpected individuals were walking down the halls. Sari and Bumblebee were looking for someone.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bumblebee asked Sari, she knew his unsure tone from anywhere.

"Umm, no. But as long as we come his far, we might as well talk to him." Sari reassured Bumblebee and she ran up ahead. The two finally made it to their destination, and were in a large concrete room. There wasn't much lighting, but they did see the large, orange box in the centre of the room.

When Sari made it to the bow, she slammed her hand to gain the attention of the prisoner inside. The man inside slowly got himself to stand and progressing to the light at same speed.

When he was fully in the light, Meltdown was in plain sight.

"Sari Sumdac. How nice of you to come, I get so few visitors these days." His voice slurred together with each of his words. Just looking at Sari made former Prometheus think about Maria. In the current place he was in for so long, all he had was his thoughts to keep him from getting bored out of his mind.

Almost every night after he captured Maria to Dinobot island, he would dream of her every night. Meltdown would tell himself that it was too late, nothing he could do in his power would bring Maria back to him. But that sorely contradicted the dreams he would have of Maria with him instead.

It's not that he didn't like them. It was waking up that he hated, because they were only dreams.

"You might get more if you didn't turn people like me into mutated freaks." Sari explained.

"Or giving them acid burns while kidnapping them also." Bumblebee chimed in. If Meltdown had any muscles in him, they would have tensed when Bee mentioned his damage to Maria.

"Ah, water under the bridge. To what do I owe the honour of your presence?" he let the comment slide for now and let the two talk.

"That two-faced rat Powwel stole her father's company. He almost threw Maria into the mad house." Bee blurted out and he saw Meltdown's goggles lit up at her name. He waited a few seconds to settle his thoughts on the matter.

"My heart melts for you my dear, and for Maria. Such saddening news for her. Maria always had her quirks, but she was never unbalanced." Meltdown told them, Sari and Bumblebee then looked at each other.

Since he was in jail, he neer knew what has happened to Maria. But Sari and Bee weren't there to swap stories.

"But Powwel did the same to you didn't he?" Sari reminded him.

"Yeah, don't you have something to use against him?" Bumblebee asked. If anyone had any dirty information about the man, it was Meltdown.

"Powwel's a double-dealing slime ball, but he's also a shrude business man. I'll doubt you find him doing anything criminal. However, if you find a way to spring me out, and help me touch base with dear Maria-" Meltdown stopped right there when he saw Bumblebee's engine roar in anger.

"Don't talk about her like that." He firmly told the acid man. But Meltdown paid no mind to that threat.

"If you could do that, then you might find all your problems might just melt away." Meltdown then moved away from Sari and Bumblebee and sat down on the bed that was provided for him. And in one touch, the bed had formed melted hand prints.

"Woah, I didn't mean anything like that! Forget it." Sari exclaimed. She and Bee wouldn't want to be accountable if Meltdown tried anything on Maria. So the kid grabbed Bee by the finger and dragged him away from Meltdown.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me. Before you go, I wish to ask you something." Meltdown called to Sari and she stopped walking that second.

Call it child intuition, but Sari knew what he was going to ask.

"I know what happened to her with that train situation... I need to know if she is alright." Bumblebee and Sari gave him a sad expression. Despite him being a criminal and all the wrong he has done. They felt that he met Maria first out of them, that gave him some right to know the truth.

"Honestly, after that happened, we are all scared for her. She's not the same person you would know Meltdown. And we don't think Maria will ever be again." Sari answered Meltdown and she saw Meltdown's entire demeanor change. He had concern, sorrow and care in his goggles.

"Where is she?"

"We can't say." Bumblebee replied.

"Why you-"

" Because we don't even know or if she's coming back." Sari finally said and then made her way with Bee out of Meltdown's sight. Fury started to boil within him with Maria on the mind. That caused the bed to melt and pool around him.

"I lose more furniture that way." Meltdown simply sighed.

That night:

There was complete silence in the jail. With the slight sounds of the outdoor life out of the fortress, it was rather peaceful.

Until an explosion rang through the atmosphere.

Meltdown immediately woke up from another dream of Maria, and got up so he might properly see what was going on.

"So... had a change of heart?" Meltdown asked, thinking it was Sari and Bumblebee reconsidering his offer. He didn't think so when it was the three Dinotbots that then came.

"You?" Meltdown said shocked.

"She want you. You come with us." Grimlock corrected him. Meltdown was rather humoured with this.

"I'm not going anywhere. These cells are impenetrable, just like that thick skull of yours? No one can break in, or out."

"Dinobots not break box, Dintobots take box." And with that, Grimlock and the other Dinobots walked towards Meltdown and the box.

Later:

"And did any of that conversation strike odd to you? First the talk that was recorded and now the break out? Coincidence, I think not." Powwel muttered as Fanzone clearly didn't think that the Autobots have broken Meltdown free.

"And Maria was mentioned in the talk. Do you think she has any connection to this?" Powwel tried desperately to pin this problem on someone and that made Fanzone on edge.

"She hasn't been seen with the Autobots, or anywhere in close to a couple weeks. I sincerely doubt that she would have helped a man who gave her acid burns and the same human that tried to hurt Sari and Bee. The same two that you first blindly accused of Meltdown's escape-shall I continue?"

"My life could be in danger, I deserve protection."

"You want protection? Get a dog." Fanzone deadpanned Powwel and walked off.

Fanzone thought for a moment that he should ask where Maria is. Her absence was starting to worry him and if she's not going to come back, then he would take matters into his on hands. And get a search party to find her.

Autobot base:

"Meltdown escaped? No way!" Bumblebee asked shocked. Miraculously, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Optimus, Bee and Prowl thought the same thing when they looked at each other.

"Then he could get Maria." Prowl said with concern.

"How could he, we don't even know where she is." Ratchet reminded the bots. After Ratchet came back to the base, he told them about Maria. Ratchet being Ratchet, he told the Autobots everything about Fai and the miscarriage.

The doc-bot was right, Prowl felt extremely bad after that. He was so close at days to go to Maria, but Prime kept him at a safe distance.

But they then decided to go to Maria together. When they made it to the cabin however, it was deserted. No Sophie, no Fai.

And no Maria.

They told each other since that Maria just needs some time alone. And that she would come back, it didn't fit with Maria to just leave. They kept that in mind and it brought them comfort on the matter.

_'I don't like to admit it but it has been extremely quiet since Maria hasn't been around'_. Prowl knew somewhere in himself that he missed Maria. He actually thought about giving her a welcome home gift to celebrate her return.

_'If I only knew what she was feeling before. I need to let her know that I didn't mean those things I said. Maria needs to know that.'_ Prowl continued to debate to himself about if Maria would even let him talk. But he recognized that he did have feelings for her, he knew that he loved the rapid comebacks she would have on some of the bots, he loved the way that he could make Maria comfortable with him and she would tell him what was bothering her.

Prowl at times was close to go and find her by his own. But Prime specific orders that everyone was going to give her space, until she was ready to come back on her own.

Back to the problem with Meltdown's freedom, the Autobots found out that by the reflection the prison cell the video provided; It showed the Dinobots freeing Meltdown. This skyrocketed their interest on to why the Dintobots, who hate Meltdown, helped him escape. Prime then decided to take Prowl and Bumblebee to Dinobot Island to further investigate this.

When they arrived, they decided to split up to get the job done faster. The black and golden ninja bot studied the tracks on the ground he quickly came to action when he heard Bumblebee shouting in the distance. He went to investigate what had happened when he found Bee upside down stuck to a purple web between some trees.

The second his processor told him who could have done this a sharp pain knocked him to the ground. As he slipped to stasis mode, all he heard was the laughter of Black Arachnia with her four red optics looking back at at him.

Prowl's POV:

The last thing I remember was being stabbed by Black Arachnia and this pain surging through me and I went to stasis.

When I opened my optics, I was no longer on the island. I tried to get up but I felt like there was something incredibly different with me. I looked at my servo hand but it was human. I ripped off the glove that covered and saw organic skin that was supposed to be Autobot alloy. I shot up and looked around, I was in my room.

How did I get here and how in spark did I turn human?

I walked outside my room and continued around the base, no one was here. I was getting worried when I saw with my optics-or in the present case eyes, a figure running past the hall in front of me.

"Stop! I need to talk to you!" I yelled after this person and turning the corner thinking there was a hallway but instead hit my human head hard as I bashed my body to a wall.

I woke up laying down with a dull pain in my head as I thought I felt some arms wrap around my chassis.

"Mmmm, wall versus Prowl and wins. Didn't see that one coming." A voice that was purring and softly laughing hugged me tighter, it was coming closely behind me and these hands and trailed lower on my chassis- er chest. I flew my human eyes open and got myself sitting upfront.

I turned around and Maria was there, she was wearing her hair down, her regular dark jeans but with a grey shirt with dark blue lotus designs wrapping around her. Her regular clothing but still looked amazing. Maria's eyes were looking straight into mine. Those silver, shimmering eyes with her lips smirking.

_'Is she okay?'_ I asked myself but it looked like she was in a really good mood.

"Maria? What are we doing here, how did I turn into an organic?" I sent a barrage of questions to Maria, but she didn't lose eye contact with me.

"I see this as an opportunity for us to be together. Isn't that what you wanted? Me?" She breathed and she sauntered closer getting ready to kiss me but I threw myself in a panic from the bed then I was sitting on and scrambled to a wall.

_'Something's wrong with her. What was she going to do? What am I going to do?'_ I didn't look away thinking she might pounce at me if I got distracted.

"You wanna play games? I can play games, then I am the hungry, stalking tigress. And you're a little, baby zebra." Maria was crawling closer to me and my eyes widened in complete shock and fear.

_'Dear Primus, this can't be happening. I need to get out of here'_ I yelled at myself, she was acting so out of character. This must not be real, this can't be real. Maria would never act like this.

This wasn't the same Maria, this one wanted me and I snapped out of my thoughts seeing her seconds from pouncing on me.

I jumped up and ran from Maria trying to talk some sense into her. She was completely delusional and she was chasing me around and over the bed.

"Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah! Maria- Maria you need to understand how highly inappropriate this is!" I stammered like a real glitch. Still thinking if I could show her I did love her...

No! I would never forgive myself if I took advantage of Maria, and in desperation I put one of the chairs that was next to me to divide Maria from me.

_'For the love of Spark, what has gotten into her?!'_ I yelled at myself but then I looked to a wall and found out this was Maria's room. In my distraction, Maria threw the chair which lead it crashing far from us and she pinned me to the wall.

"I need you, you're good and kind to me. You keep me safe and protected, I want you Prowl." She told me, small inches from kissing. I needed to think of something fast before she gets out of hand. I tried to tell her that I was in love with another girl to get her away.

It was a complete lie. But until I figured out what was happening, I needed Maria to not know about my feelings for her.

In her present state, Spark know what she would do.

She backed away letting the news sink in and she turned her attention to me again thinking about something hard.

"Would I know her?" She walked to me again but I slid to one side of the wall, trying not to answer her large amounts of questions. When we were right next to the door in a flash, she blocked my way and was again face to face with her. I didn't care how much I was blushing, I was more worried if I was getting out of Maria's room alive and how much dignity I would remain having.

"Well, you tell your ungrateful lady to keep a good hold on you. You might just slip away." Her voice was darker than it usually is. She then backed away smirking at me once more before she left the room with myself completely petrified.

"Sweet protoform Primus." I whispered while I was shaking on the spot thinking again what the spark had gotten into Maria.

After a while of just standing there, I figured out a plan when I got out of those doors if Maria's behavior continued. But as I passed the doors, I was in another place completely different from the base. I was in the middle of the woods and had no idea where I was.

Just then, I saw Maria in her grey oracle dress and she smiled at me, her past personality seemed like it washed away entirely. This didn't make any sense, was this even real?

"Maria? What is going on? Where are we?" I tried to ask her but the face she was showing looked a little sad, almost melancholy.

What was she hiding?

Then I saw something in the sky, it was a blue, glowing sun of some kind, not too far away was two tall shadows. They were so large as they were walking, pulsing with a red colour. I looked back at the blue orb, for the strangest reason, it reminded me of the Allspark. What was it doing here?

"Please... Don't hate me for what I am about to do." Maria walked right up to me, put both of her hands on my jaw line and kissed me.

All I could think of was how perfect it was. I wanted to stay with her forever it seemed.

"Maria, I love you." It just came out, that statement but instead of her acting badly on it, she smiled and said she loved me back. I decided to trust what my instincts were screaming at me to do and I pulled her closer to kiss her again.

"I will always love you." Maria whispered in my audio receptors, my mistake ears, until everything started to fade away and turn black.

Normal POV:

Prowl felt like a train smashed into him seven times over. Generally speaking, he felt terrible.

He tried to get up but his body was covered in some web like substance but Prime who was near him, helped him get free of. But it almost felt like Maria was still hugging him until Prime unknowingly cut the binds.

He got up and helped Bumblebee get up on his stabilizing servos, Bee felt the same way Prowl felt. Prime then explained what had happened on the way to the base.

Dinobot lab:

After the fight that happened with Optimus saving Prowl and Bumblebee. Meltdown was going to use Black Arachnia, the one who told the Dinobots to take Meltdown, for his bionic research. When Optimus fought back with using Meltdown's genetic modifier against him, it turned meltdown's acid body into acid.

So now in the lab, there laid a puddle of lifeless acid. Or so one would think.

In slow time, the green liquid crawled on the floor until it was all one form. It didn't have enough strength to take a certain shape, but one thing was certain.

Glowing eyes started to form at the centre, along with an evil grin.

Meltdown wasn't alone though. Footsteps echoed in the empty room and Meltdown was able to look to who it was.

"Maria..." The puddle of acid spoke with great difficulty. The Grey Oracle came closer to inspect Meltdown.

"Is this what you have come to Pro?" Maria sadly asked. She went to touch the centre of the liquid and closed her eyes. She concentrated on using Fai's power and in a flash, the acid disappeared.

And stood a one hundred percent human Prometheus Black.

He gasped when he looked at his arms and hands, he was Prometheus again.

"But why Maria. After everything I have done to you." Prometheus just didn't understand. If it wasn't for Maria, then he would end up like this for good. But Maria needed to see him one last time.

And set things right.

"To give you a second chance. I hope you have a full like without me, and all of this." Maria used both of her hands to hold his jaw.

"No, I'll take you with me." Prometheus said as he held Maria's shoulders, she warmly smiled.

"I'm sorry Pro, you need to forget about me. But I will tell you this, I did love you and I will never forget you."

"I won't let you."

"I'm sorry." Maria stopped Prometheus and gave him one final kiss. They stayed in their intense kiss until Maria dug into Pro's mind.

She found all of his memories of herself with Prometheus. All the joyful, valuable, beautiful memories and erased them from his mind. The longer they kissed, the more she could feel the connection she had with him wash away.

It was an easy process but that didn't mean it wasn't painless. Maria when she opened her eyes, she saw a tear come to his eyes. He really didn't want to forget about Maria.

But when Maria slowly let you of the kiss. She successfully took away the memories.

"Miss, do I know you?" Prometheus opened his eyes and looked at Maria with confusion.

"No, no you don't. I hope you can forgive me, goodbye Prometheus." Maria took a step back away from the man and walked off.

Autobot base:

When Maria made it to the base, it was really late and no one was there. She thought she would wait for them. But the sadness in her heart was still there, sometimes it would hurt so much that she had to sit or lean on something and control herself.

When Prime, Bee and Prowl came back from the island, plus Ratchet, Bulkhead and Sari came inside too from being out on the city. They were all surprised when Maria beat them to the base and she was chatting up with the rest of the mechs and Sari when they got close. The very second that Prowl saw here just being there, even her presence made Prowl's spark bash against his chassis.

She was told about their mission and Meltdown was gone for good. Maria looked down, how true that statement was.

"You okay with that? Considering that you knew him better than we did?" Prime was trying to make sense of why she was unnaturally cool.

"No, I'm done. I'm done caring for things that mean nothing to me now. I just hope he's in a better place now."

"Where is Sophie and Fai?" Bulkhead asked Maria after she tried to smile at the boss-bot, Bee and Prowl.

"They can't stay in one place for too long. Fai suddenly waking up in a cold sweat, saying she wanted to go to Greece. Sophie had nothing against it and so they went for a trip in the Mediterraneans." Maria said bluntly to the bots as they were taken back from this except one med-bot because he knew she didn't want to tell them about Fai's loss.

But Maria was only saying a little of the truth.

Flashback:

_"This is your last chance Maria. We're going and you need to choose between your sisters or here." Sophie tried one last time to convince Maria to go with them. Fai was silently with Sophie, in her mind for Maria's safety, Fai wanted Maria to do what made her happy._

_Despite how it ended with Blitzwing and herself, Fai never felt happier with her choice. She only wanted Maria to find that happiness too._

_"Take care of yourselves." Maria told Sophie and Fai while she hugged the both of them. And just like that, Sophie and Fai were out of Maria's life again_

Normal POV:

Bee, Bulkhead and Sari didn't wait to talk to Maria about what has happened while she was gone and they celebrated with music and video games. They all made Maria laugh and this made everyone happy to know their Maria was back.

But Prowl couldn't get his dream out from his helm, why did Maria want him that badly? Why did Maria in the dream asked him for forgiveness? Prowl didn't know wether it was because of the venom.

Was it the kiss or something far worse down the road?

* * *

**Maria: Okay, so that was okay.**

**hazelbite1248: It's still a little messy, I got an idea from "17 Again" into this chapter WHICH I DO NOT OWN.**

**Maria: *confused look* Do you have to use all caps when you say that?**

**hazelbite1248: I just want to make it clear. They are good movies and I do not own them. I wanted there to be a proper good-bye for Maria and Meltdown. I couldn't just let it end at Survival of the Fittest.**

**Maria: Fair enough. So thank you all for the reviews and we'll update this story soon. Bye XD**


	13. Chapter 13: Perfection

Surviving what comes after: A TFA fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Maria: Hello everybody. Here's another chapter for today.**

**hazelbite1248: This one is going to have some parts of "Sari, no ones home" in it but it's one that is a breather chapter. Too fill in the gaps I guess.**

**Maria: It is a fun one though.**

**hazelbite1248: Yes, you pranking the bots is all fun and games to you.**

**Maria: And we know now that how we left Sophie, Fai and Blitzwing was off so we intend to fix that. It will be explained sooner or later.**

**hazelbite1248: Either in this, or the next chapter coming up.**

**Maria: This one is quite a lot on Prowl and I.**

**hazelbite1248: X) Yep it is, so let's get that started then,**

* * *

Chapter 13: Perfection

Maria tiptoed through the Autobot base like a shadow with a bag she was carrying. In the midnight sky, she crept while staying hidden in the dark. She tried to suppress her giggle as she continued to tip toe through the halls.

Earlier that day, Maria slipped sedatives into each of the bot's oil to help Maria with this mission.

They weren't waking up anytime soon.

She made it to the room she wanted to be in. She had to put her things down to put both of her hands over her mouth to keep her laughter quiet. She went closer to a motorcycle near a full-grown tree, planted to the ground.

She found Prowl in his stasis sleep and then got to work.

She got out from her bag a huge pair of star-shaped shades, a car marker, ruby red lipstick and her phone. Maria smirked evilly on her victim and on Prowls front window in motorcycle mode, she wrote in fancy handwriting,

_'Maria forever '_

Maria then applied the lipstick and kissed the ninja bot showing the kiss mark beside the writing. After a quiet giggle, Maria then put the large shades on the front chassis above the writing and kiss with the glasses hooks hanging on the driver handles.

She stepped back to marvel the masterpiece she created and took three pictures of it to remember back and laugh over. After feeling satisfied about this and staying there for a couple of minutes, she finally went back to bed leaving her work on Prowl.

But on the way to her room, she walked to the main room and plugged her phone in.

Morning:

Maria didn't exactly wake up gracefully. Sari was shaking her silly trying to wake her up.

"I'm up. I'm up." Maria said over and over as Sari was saying something Maria couldn't pick up for the fact she just woke up and the girl was way too fast in her speech.

Maria got off her bed, put her regular clothes on and after, dragged to the main hall and then she thought about what the commotion might be. She and Sari went in the main room of the base to hear a thunder of laughter from all the bots, Sari was laughing as much as the mechs were but only Maria was smirking at what was on the screen.

It was one of the pictures that Maria took of Prowl last night. Her prank had worked.

Maria wanted everyone to have a good laugh about something to set their processors off of the immense work they had been doing. Something to put the oracle business behind, at least there wasn't any major Decepticon activity since Maria came back. Maria was proud of herself when he saw how her master plan worked so well.

But there was that one time...

Flashback:

_Sari was getting fight training from Prowl again, but the Constructicons returned for another visit. Which meant that Maria had to babysit Sari alone in the base._

_But Maria did feel Blitzwing's presence from in and out around Detroit during that day. Considering Fai and Sophie lying low and what has happened between her, the oracles and Blitzwing. It was safe to say that Blitzwing wasn't going to intend harm on Maria, unless it was a direct order._

_Still it wasn't Blitzwing who invaded the Autobot base, it was Mixmaster and Scrapper. The Constructicons._

_Maria was too busy taking care of Sari to realise that the two mechs got into the base. It wasn't until Maria was chasing after Sari who was on roller blades, that they saw the Constructicons when Sari bumped into them._

_"Sari, get back..." Maria finally caught up with Sari and then she saw her with the Mix and Scrap. It was when Sari screamed that Maria went into full motherly protective mode._

_"Sari! Get down!" Maria shouted and used grey matter that formed around her hand to shove the mech telepathically to the walls. Hard._

_So after a few hours of Maria and Sari playing cat and mouse, the two made a plan. Maria was going to distract them while Sari used the base communications to contact Prime and the others for help, thank the cons for breaking Sari's phone._

_For Maria, getting herself to use her powers again was a little hard. She was so used to going human that she had to concentrate to find the oracle energy within her. But Maria, luckily it was a matter of the mind. Whatever she was feeling affected the way her powers worked. Like when two intruders invaded her home, endangering Sari and not intending to leave._

_Her powers were coming natural to her._

_Maria lead the Mixmaster and Scrapper to the training room and did a good number on them. Since she had what looked like a grey fire around her at the time, the mechs were very hesitant to engage the freaky looking human to their standards. There were times in the battle that she even scared the slag out of them both._

_Even though she was doing good distracting them, they manage to get the upper hand._

_Until Sari came in and used her key to awaken the mechanical arms in the room to fight Mix and Scrapper. MAria and Sari together, it was safe to say that those two weren't coming back again anytime soon._

_"Gee, you look beat. You guys could use some oil." Sari suggested to the mechs that were on the ground. They sprung up the second they saw the two humans and put their servos in the air._

_"No, no! Leave us alone!" Scrapper yelped and took a step back._

_"Yeah, we don't want any trouble!" Mixmaster then chimed in._

_"Well there's the door." Maria gave a wide grin and in the second, she turned her eyes so that they completely had a dark grey colour to them. With that demonic look to her, she made the two Constructicons hear what sounded like horrific cackling._

_After that, it took Mix and Scrapper not even ten seconds to bolt out of the base, scared out of their wits._

_"That's what I thought." Sari said and she ave Maria a high-five for their victory. They relished in it until the bots came back and saw the mess._

Normal POV:

When Maria was done reminiscing, just then Prowl came into the room with a extremely irritated look on his faceplate. He didn't have the shades but the marker and lipstick was scrubbed away but could still see that there was still some there.

_'Here's something I might have missed'_. Maria gave herself a facepalm while the Autobots saw him come in and they burst into a louder laugh. They were having the funniest moment they have remembered. Maria decided to break up the merry time.

"Hey now. I know this was funny but I think that will be the last we will talk about this." Maria glared at the bots who were still trying to keep his laughter.

"And if I even hear about any of you giving Prowl a hard time about this, he had nothing to do with it. But even a word about it, I will know who said it first and I will get even worse, then it will trickle down to the bot playing a game of telephone until all of you fear my power." Maria glared even more and pointed at Bumblebee who would be a reasonable guess he would talk first.

The room went into dead silence when Maria finished her sentence.

Knowing she made her point, Maria made a large cute smile that tightly closed her eyes at the same time before skipping to Prowl.

"Your such a team player, your awesome." She slowly walked past him gliding her hand across his stabilizing servo before keeping her past speed and returning to her room.

Some days later:

No one spoke a word about Maria's prank due to the fact they would have to be extra cautious from her to her warning. Except Bumblebee for he was constantly jumpy from everyone.

Maria was in her room. Inside was a separate room that Jazz help make because it was her recording studio. When the Elite Guards were here, Prowl felt a little jealous when Jazz took a liking to Maria's voice and helped her build it to have her songs stored to play it over and listen.

Inside Prowl's room, he was listening to Maria's recorded songs that he had saved in his processor. Before Jazz left, he secretly gave his ninja friend the code to let him access Maria's database of her songs and he could listen to them when he wanted. Prowl was very grateful for Jazz's gift and ever since he would go to his room and meditate with listening to Maria's voice. This helped Prowl with his meditation incredibly.

He listened to her song hundreds of times, Princess of China (Coldplay ft. Rihanna), Blue Jeans (Lana Del Rey), Animal (Neon Trees), Maria's past songs she sang and more were what Maria would sing. Prowl felt in his circuits that a lot of them they had... been connected to him.

_'Or maybe I'm just loosing it.'_ Prowl thought as he listened to Maria's new song. He hacked in to the camera he hid in the studio and saw her singing "Feeling Good" by Micheal Buble.

_Lyrics:_  
_Birds flying high. You know how I feel_  
_Sun in the sky. You know how I feel_  
_Breeze driftin' on by. You know how I feel_  
_It's a new dawn_  
_It's a new day_  
_It's a new life_  
_For me_  
_And I'm feeling good_  
_I'm feeling good_  
_Fish in the sea. You know how I feel_  
_River running free. You know how I feel_  
_Blossom on a tree. You know how I feel_  
_It's a new dawn_  
_It's a new day_  
_It's a new life_  
_For me_  
_And I'm feeling good_  
_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know_  
_Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean_  
_Sleep in peace when day is done_  
_That's what I mean_  
_And this old world is a new world_  
_And a bold world_  
_For me_  
_For me_  
_Stars when you shine. You know how I feel_  
_Scent of the pine. You know how I feel_  
_Oh freedom is mine. And I know how I feel_  
_It's a new dawn_  
_It's a new day_  
_It's a new life_  
_It's a new dawn_  
_It's a new day_  
_It's a new life_  
_It's a new dawn_  
_It's a new day_  
_It's a new life_  
_It's a new life_  
_For me_  
_And I'm feeling good_  
_I'm feeling good_  
_I feel so good_  
_I feel so good_

Normal POV:

Her voice was like a siren's Prowl thought as it held on his spark and threatened to never let it go. Watching her sing from the camera, he saw Maria get so into the song and how she swayed to the beat of the song and belting the words at times. He didn't care if this wasn't his normal acting.

He fell helm over stabilizing servos for Maria. He would have been a real glitch if he refused.

Prowl cut off the camera link when Maria left the studio. He sighed deeply and listened to her new song over and over again.

Later:

Maria was ready to confront Bee for why he was so skittish the entire day, so she knocked on his metallic arm and quickly dodged from being floor pizza since he jumped 30 feet from the ground.

"You wanna tell me that isn't normal behavior?" Maria got him.

"Yeah, you know you're in trouble." Maria smirked and in Bee's panic, when Prowl came to the room Bumblebee pointed at him.

"Yeah well, he has been listening to your recorded songs. So he isn't out of the clear either." Bee blurted out and Prowl was about to strangle him for practically announcing this. How he knew about it Prowl was determined to find out.

Maria for a moment was speechless and blushing in front of the two Autobots. Inside her mind, first was how to get back at Bee for speaking again about the prank. But second, she didn't know what she felt about what Bee just spilled.

"Bee, can I talk to Prowl? Alone?" She emphasized the last part to let Bee get a good idea on what she wanted.

"And God forbid, if you listen in on this there will be worse things than shades and lipstick then what I am going to do to you." Maria at the corner of her eye saw Bumblebee speed in his car form and skid away from her as fast as he could. Maria looked back to Prowl and see he was a little nervous.

"Is that true? What Bee said?" Maria calmly asked the ninja bot.

"Yes." He gave in thinking he had nowhere to hide from her prying grey, silver eyes. There was a pause of silence and what felt like stellar cycles.

"HA!" Maria shattered the quiet and pointed at Prowl and looking like she won the biggest bet of pride in the galaxy.

"What is it?" Prowl was close to hesitant to find out what it was she was so happy about while she got up on the huge sofa to be closer to optic level with the gold and black mech.

"You did something imperfect. I thought I was going to go insane thinking there was no flaw in you. But there is, you're normal." Maria unravelled her secret to Prowl and his metal jaw stood a gape.

"I am no such thing." Prowl whispered and Maria looked away. Prowl didn't see this coming, Maria thinking he was perfect? He missed that a light year away.

"What? Are you going to say I'm perfect? No way in anywhere that I am somewhere near perfect." Maria snapped at him.

"Not when you are singing." Prowl just confessed about his camera and Maria picked it up that second.

"Oh, mister you are going down. But first I have to play a prank to Bee, see you later." Maria walked to her room thinking about the things she was going to do to the little yellow mech.

But before, she went to her studio and found the camera that Prowl placed. She smiled and blew a kiss to the eyes of the device before putting it back where it came.

"After you see my songs, give me the feedback of them while your listening to them." Maria told the voiceless camera and then left the room.

Back at the main room, Prowl smiled after seeing the entire thing from the camera.

"I guess that's why I love her." He said alone in his room, now if only he could tell her what he felt.

* * *

**Maria: AWWW XD The fluff!**

**hazelbite1248: Remind me not to get you angry.**

**Maria: XD Better believe it. Now what should I do to Bee...**

**hazelbite1248: Oh no, I'm not going to get in this. I don't wanna play.**

**Maria: I'll figure out something. See you readers later and don't forget to review. XD Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14: A bridge too close Pt-1

Surviving what comes after: A TFA fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: YAY! I'm so glad I have survived this long in the story.**

**Maria: X| That's one way to look at it. It is sad though that after this chapter, the next one is the last chapter in this story :( Ain't that a bummer.**

**hazelbite1248: Yeah, but we worked hard on this one. Despite the hiccups that we've been through. Maria and I would like to thank the following readers who have reviewed this story. You people are the best. Thank you WolfSpiritFlower, AllSpark Princess, Cutie Kyuubi-**

**Maria: And the mysterious yet awesome Guest reader. XD Honestly, I could hug you all.**

**hazelbite1248: They wouldn't be able to hug anything. Sadly, you are just an OC.**

**Maria: X[ Why must you salt the wound. You know it doesn't feel too nice.**

**hazelbite1248: Well tis the sad truth. We have to get this chapter done.**

**Maria: You're right. Well then let's go XD**

* * *

Chapter 14: A Bridge Too Close Pt-1

Outside the Decepticon base:

"Vai... Vai are jou here?" Icy called through Blitzwing to his beloved in the woods. He knew that he was too far away for the other Decepticons to hear him, Megatron was making Scrapper and Mix Master into Decepticons. They wouldn't notice him gone for a little while.

Just days ago, Fai asked Sophie to use her telepathy to contact Blitzwing from Greece. It nearly ripped Fai apart to leave Blitzwing, but she needed to in order for her and Sophie's safety, there they could work on their powers, that's why they left. It required Sophie and Fai to unlock their powers so that each can use each others without permission and the physical contact. Then they can have a better chance of surviving when they came back to Detroit.

All in their human lives, it has tought them one thing. No matter how bad it is, they would stick together through it all. Like the sisters they were.

After Fai succeeded, she contacted Blitzwing about her return and gave him a dream of Blitzwing hugging Fai once more when every night until she came back. Blitzwing could almost sence her presence, she was near.

"Don't make me come in and find jou!" Hothead threatened to his vision of dense trees and he turned around to find Fai.

And to Blitzwing, did she ever look good.

She was wearing a purple and black strapless, Grecian styled dress that sliced to the side showing a little of her leg. She had on each of her arms a silver band like a snake that coiled around each arm and matched the silver choker on her neck. Her hair was its normal edgy cut but her orange eyes were just glowing in the darkness of the woods.

"I missed you so much." Fai ran up to him, nearly tripping on her Greek sandal feet and made her body into a black spirit form the size of Blitzwing. The triple changer caught Fai and pulled her in a not too tight embrace. Although he did love the dreams he had of finally seeing Fai, those dreams were nothing compared to what he was feeling holding his love for real.

"I love jour look! Jou look so hot!" Random chuckled to Fai as she went back to her tiny self and twirled around letting Blitzwing have a better look at her outfit. But noticed markings around her beautiful body.

"Vai, vhat are zhose markings?" Icy was now concerned but before he could say more his face changed.

"DID SOMEONE HURT JOU?! I VILL MAKE THEM PAY!" Hothead shouted getting himself so angry he had to put Fai down trying to hit something.

"No, it's not like that Blitzwing. These are from when I was in Greece, think of it like I upgraded myself. I can't really explain it but it just happened and here I am. I now have the same powers Maria and Sophie have as well as my own." She explained and Blitzwing was astounded to what he was hearing.

"Zhat's my femme. Jou're getting stronger and not taking slag from anybot." Hothead slightly grinned at Fai.

"One of zhese solarcycles, jou might even take me dovn." Random laughed as he again picked Fai up.

"Is that a challenge? But haven't I already pinned you down?" Fai smirked devilishly at her love and she could see on his black coloured faceplate, Random was blushing. She was celebrating to herself because it was extremely rare when she could do that.

But it has happened before.

Icy took the front, "Ve are really happy to see jou again. Zhat being said, jou are zhreatened vhen ve meet regularly. Ve need to make a plan to make sure our relationship is never found out of. From Megatron and zhe Autobots." Blitzwing saw how Fai's expression changed.

"So we're breaking up?" Fai gasped, if that happened Fai would have thought she would have died. Immortal or not.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Hothead shouted as he was trying to fix Icy's phrasing of words, but Icy came out before Hothead had the chance.

"Ve vould never find it in all ov us to break zhis bond. Ve vould rather be offline." Icy told Fai as releif rushed back to her.

_'Glad I'm not the only one who thinks that'_ Fai said to herself as Blitzwing explained further.

"Ve vill meet vith each ozher, but not as frequent. In person at least, since jour new pover ve can contact each ozher more easily." Icy smiled at Fai as she looked deep into his red optics.

"Sounds like a plan love." Fai agreed as she leaned to Icy's faceplate and kissed it gently. Blitzwing just loved how soft she would kiss him like she had the capacity to crush him.

'Blitzwing, come back to the base immediately.' Megatron ordered through Blitzwing's comm and after he answered his leader and ended the communication, he let out an annoyed growl.

"You know where I'll be." Fai said farewell to Blitzwing and used her supernatural speed through the forest as Blitzwing transformed into his jet form and made his way to the mountain.

_'Until we meet again. I love you so much.'_ Fai called to him as her sweet as the purest of energon voice was heard in his processor.

Earth's moon:

"Ahh, never before have I seen such an impressive group of lethal fighting machines... and pretty good-looking if I do say so myself." Starscream told himself as he brought together his team of seekers.

They were all clones of himself.

"That pompous bag of bolts Megatron won't know what hit him. He'll be crushed in our wake." He went on and put on the finishing touches on his last clone. He assembled the head and finally getting a piece of the Allspark within him inside it's empty spark chamber. It then jolted to life but the results weren't exactly what Starscream was prepared for.

"Us, against Megatron?! Are you insane?!" The black and purple clone stammered in true horror. So, maybe this one was going to have a little work done. This clone was named Skywarp.

"Silence you fool. Megatron is a worthless pile of scrap metal compared to my genius. " A blue clone of Starscream boasted. His name was Thundercracker.

"Brilliant observation, brilliant. But your genius cannot compare to the genius of the original Starscream." A white and orange clone then spoke out. His name was Sunstorm.

"I could listen to this one all day." Starscream mused.

"What are you talking about? I am the original Starscream!" A white coloured Starscream then pointed to himself. His name was Ramjet.

"Liar! I am the original Starscream." Starscream then was faceplate to faceplate to Ramjet.

"I never said I was the original Starscream." Oh, it was so on after that.

"You just did right now."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't." Ramjet replied agitated. Starscream and the clone were now growling at each other until someone new came into view. It was another clone, but it was very different then the other Starscreams.

As in this one was a femme.

Yes, let out all the laughs.

"Oh, haven't you figured it out yet? He's a pathological liar. Each of us clone represent one aspect, of your personality." The purple and teal femme clone explained quite annoyed. This femme was Slipscream.

"He's a coward." She pointed to Skywarp.

"He's an egomaniac." She pointed to Thundercracker.

"He's a suck-up." to Sunstorm.

"And he's a liar." She then said to Ramjet.

"I am not!" He shouted. But then Starscream got curious and waltzed himself beside Slipscream.

"So, which part of me did you come from?"

"Don't ask." She moved her head away. Quite honestly, not even Starscream wanted to know himself.

"This is going to be a LONG orbital cycle." Starscream prepared his patience for when he was really going to need it. Thinking about it, Starscream wondered if he was going to attack the Autobots after he was done with Megatron. Maybe then he could pay a visit to Maria like he said he would.

Flashback:

_Starscream was on the Nemisis that was crashed on Earth's moon. He was on his usual planning until he found a certain ninja bot floating around._

_"Looking for someone, Autobot!" Starscream spoke up as he spotted Prowl as he turned to face the seeker. Starscream had his null rays ready to fire as he held a proud smirk on his faceplate._

_"Now what is a down grade like you doing in a place like this?" Starscream questioned Prowl but the composed Autobot stayed where he was._

_"I could ask you the same thing." Prowl returned._

_"Last time I saw you Autobots was when your little pet went off her leash. Has Maria lost control yet or did you have to put her down like the mutt she is." Starscream saw Prowl grit his denta trying to stay calm, then Prowl was caught smirking at the seeker._

_"I think I remember Maria putting a couple of dents in you as if it was nothing." Prowl fired right back. Starscream growled and he was right about to fire. But then Prowl shot one of his ninja weapons directly at the ray to prevent Starscream from firing._

_Starscream threw it back at Prowl but he easily caught it and move aside just in time to miss Starscream flying at him. Starscream crashed into the bigger room that Prowl was before observing and he followed the seeker._

_"You are going to regret the day you were protoformed." Starscream got up and was ready to attack Prowl. While they were battling however, Starscream forgot about Prowl and his holograms when he whizzed past one of them during he fight._

_"Right, I forgot about tha little trick." He muttered, he looked around but he couldn't find the Autobot. Then a smirk came to greet him._

_"If I were you Autobot, I would rather be protecting your little human than fighting with the big bots. Maybe when I'm done with you, I'll go pay dear Maria a visit. I'll be sure to make her scream your name after all the things I'm going to do to-" Starscream was trying to get Prowl angry and come out into the open. That didn't really go his way though._

_It did rub the wrong way with Prowl, which earned Starscream a rather uneeded large blast of an EMP generator._

Autobot base:

Prowl didn't have a single clue on how to speak what was in his processor.

He had been attempting to think of a plan on how he was going to tell Maria what he felt about her. But it wasn't going anywhere. He knew he needed to tell at least someone for guidance.

So he asked Sari.

"I knew it! I knew you had a thing for Maria!" Sari squealed in happiness on Prowl telling her that she liked Maria. It was first hard to say but after, it felt there was a huge weight lifted off him.

"What do I do? How do I tell her about this?" Prowl was too shy to say love but he still wanted to know what to do. Sari thought about this for a while.

She didn't know her mother at all, Issac told her that she died from childbirth so Sari never talked about it with the professor since. She always saw him alone so this was harder than she thought.

"Well when I was younger, I remember going to my older cousin's wedding. My cousin really liked this girl and he proposed to her. They got married and became husband and wife. Do you have anything like that where you're from?" Sari asked Prowl and it took him some time to think about it.

At Cybertron they had a similar pairing called 'sparkmates'. But Prowl was very hesitant to go that distance. None the less, he never though about that method.

"Thank you Sari, but please keep this to yourself. I don't want anyone to know about this in case they get the wrong idea." Prowl wouldn't know what to do if the Autobots found out about this, someone would have told Maria and everything would be out of control.

If she was going to know about this, it would come from Prowl himself.

Sari agreed to these terms and after Prowl left she let out another shriek of excitement.

_'They would be so great together'_ Sari was doing a little dance until Bulkhead came into her room and asked her for an artistic favour.

At the park:

Maria heard about what happened from Sari. The Autobots kind of made fun of Bulkhead about his style of art. Maria thought that there was a weird gap between her and Sari, like she was hiding something. Maria just moved that feeling aside and tried to help out Bulkhead.

_'Jeez, those guys should really keep it shut sometimes.' _Maria thought to herself.

She walked with Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Sari as she was listening to Bee trying to make Bulkhead feel better about what happened.

It wasn't working.

"What Bee is trying to say is that no one should hold you back from experimenting with your paintings. You have a great talent and you should be proud if it. Like I said before, 'don't get defeated, get creative'," Maria saw a slight smile on Bulkhead but then turned to face Bee.

"Why couldn't you say it like that?" Bulkhead told Bee in a hush tone that made Sari and Maria giggle at the embarrassed Bee. He was going to say something when a huge gust of wind swirled in the park as civilians ran for their lives, the two Autobots and two human girls stayed their ground.

Then Sari saw Megatron holding her father captive.

"My dad's alive?" Sari whispered in shock as Bee raced to her. To guard her from the fight that was bound to happen.

"No don't shoot! You'll hit my dad!" Sari shouted to stop Bumblebee from using his stingers.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Fight him with snappy comebacks!" Bee shouted back referring to Maria.

"Hey! Those work just fine!" Maria defended herself.

Turns out Megatron wanted Bulkhead for fixing his Decepticon space bridge and said bot was the best engineer for that kind of machinery in the faction. He knocked out Bulkhead but Megatron was stopped when a high pitch noise almost broke his audio receptors. He went to his knees in front of Maria looking beyond ticked.

"You will not harm my friends!" She shouted to the Decepticon leader ready to fight him. She got full blast of his cannon ray during the fight while Bumblebee was chasing a blue speed car, leaving Bulkhead and Sari. Bulkhead was too weak from the fight to save Maria. Sari watched as her father, two of her closest friends being taken away by Megatron.

"To make sure human, you send this message. The Autobots won't get in my way or else Maria will pay the price." That was the last thing Megatron said as he left the young girl to cry by herself.

She was soon reunited with Bumblebee and an intelligence agent Bee found named Blurr, they had to break the news to the rest of the Autobots.

'_Oh man, Prowl is __**not**__ going to like this'_ Sari thought to herself as she and Bee drove in the base.

Detroit skies:

Maria was starting to wake up but she felt bruises around her body.

"Man, he sure packs one heck of a punch." Maria said out loud as she rubbed her head to sooth her headache.

"They didn't make me leader otherwise." A voice projected to fully awakened Maria. She looked at the window near her and saw sky.

"Aww, don't tell me." Maria moaned in aggravation. She was in Megatron's vehicle mode, she found Issac not to far away. She tried to free him but Megatron made a steep bank and Maria flew away from the professor.

"I am afraid that you won't free the professor Maria. And if you want to live then I suggest you stay where you are." He threatened Maria as she got up from her laid position.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name last time. Understandable, since we had so much time together, you must have been really busy being the leader of Decepticons so we didn't brush up on having a first name basis." Maria said, holding the back of her head since it was the first thing that met the wall hard.

"And last time I saw you, you weren't so threatening while you cowarding away in the woods." Maria brought back the memory that burned the Decepticon leader every time he was reminded of it.

"You have a talent of being underestimated, I will grant you that. It won't be long until the Autobots and those two femmes that follow you around will come." Megatron accidentally thought of the white hooded blond organic femme he met in the past, he didn't know her name but he had his optic on her from his memory core from cycle to cycle.

"Exactly. And I don't think you want to get Sophie and Fai mad at you." Maria kept talking to sway the mind of the Decepticon.

"Sophie... the yellow haired femme?" Megatron asked with a hint of curiosity in his tone.

"That's one way she can be recognized." She answered and Megatron in his own processor a feeling of success. He knew her name now.

"You think it's smart to keep me here? I also never got to tell you how much you were an idiot for tricking me while your head was strung up six ways from Sunday." Maria made a snazzy comment. She was distracting him while her hand behind her was looking for any button to slow Megatron down.

"I will admit that you were making that primitive, useless environment rather bearable. But now you will serve another purpose as if your friend refuses to cooperate, then he will see me crushing you myself." Megatron told Maria about his plan, but that's all she wanted to hear as she found the button she was looking for.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. You hear me, over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

"Up yours Meg's." Maria spat at him as she opened the cargo hatch and jumped off into the clear.

Megatron cursed as Maria free fell farther away from a parachute. He couldn't retrieve her because Bulkhead was still strapped in. He would crash if he dived to save her.

_'Oh, unwise Maria'_ She said as she was bracing for the crushing impact that would come.

Decepticon base:

Megatron than came back with Issac back in his cage, while Blitzwing and Lugnut dragged Bulkhead in.

"Bulkhead?" The professor gasped.

"Professor Sumdac! Are you alright? Sari's been worried sick about-" Bulkhead started but was silenced by Megatron.

"As improbable as it may seem by the looks of you, I have it on good authority that you are quite the genius when it comes to space bridge technology." He explained. Equally improbable is that I now need your help."

"Never going to happen Megatron. Not as long as there's an ounce of spark in my chamber." Bulkhead bravely told the leader of the Decepticons.

"Have it your way Autobot. On the way here, I brought one of your friends, Maria's is it? To see if she could help you with your decision. But since she decided to jump out without a parachute, she may no longer have any say at all." Megatron then saw Bulkhead's optics widen in horror. The green Autobot then shook in fury, thinking his friend might be dead.

"You're lying! Maria's safe! You miserable excuse for-" Bulkhead said enraged but was hit by the helm by Lugnut. Blitzwing looked to the side with this new information.

_'He zhinks Maria iz offline. Perhaps zhat iz for zhe best for zhe time being.'_ Icy thought in his processor.

_'But ve know vell enough zhat she vould have survived.'_ Hothead then made his presence known.

_'None zhe less, her safety vould be valuable information to Vai. Ve should contact her zhis moment.'_ Icy reasoned and though their shared processor, and they told Fai about the situation. There was a moment's worth of silence until he heard her voice.

_'I hear you my love. I will go to the Autobots to start. Thank you for telling me about Maria.'_ Blitzwing thought for the second that he felt something wrap around him but then realised that it was probably Fai that was doing this. If he wasn't with the Decepticons now, he would have used the time to actually take in the feeling.

But he then went back to focus on what was happening around him. Megatron was now threatening that either Bulkhead help him fix his space bridge.

Or use the Headmaster unit Blitzwing and Lugnut stole and use it on Bulkhead. But sadly it was a twist of Bulkhead's arm and he agreed.

In the woods:

Starscream thought his circuits were about to fry from his frustration. He lead his team of clones to Earth and he told them again of the plan. Skywarp gave a little shriek when something crashed not too far from them.

Starscream smacked the back of the cowards helm and all six of them made it to the crash site. In the moderate sized crater, they found Maria in a crouched position battered but alive. Thankfully for Maria, there wasn't enough amount of the Allspark to effect her healing.

"What, is that?" Slipscream, the female clone of Starscream said as she further progressed to Maria. It was understandable that she would act this way with the first human she ever met.

"A real pain in my helm for quite sometime now." Starscream muttered but he couldn't help feeling some remorse for Maria as she looked helpless. She stayed motionless to the clones progressing around her.

"This is what crashed to us? A gorgeous human femme with nowhere to go?" Sunstorm, the suck-up gushed to Maria's still body.

All the Cybertronains gasped when her skin was flushing to a healthy colour and her eyes flew open while sitting up straight. She wolfed in every mouthful of air as she got up and brushed the dirt from her brown leather jacket as her body repaired itself from the inside out. She would give out a painful hiss when her larger bones would join themselves, the Starscreams were astounded to the regeneration of this organic femme.

"I've had rougher landings." She cracked her neck and she got a better look at the clones and then Starscream.

"My, my, didn't you get creative this time Screamer. What are you going to do, annoy Megatron till he's offline?" Maria was laughing as she then took a look at the female clone and her eyes widened slightly.

"Dude looks like a lady." She said to Slipscream but was confused to her human reference but Maria didn't stop there.

"Aww, man Screamer. This raises the most questions, never thought you had this in you. What's next? I'm going to take a wild guess and say chick flicks and Hallmark memories." Maria then started to leave but she was blocked by Slipscream.

"Unless you aren't done with you snazzy comebacks, tell us where we can find the Decepticon lair." She interrogated but Maria saw no threat to this.

"Woah, calm down Lola. I just pancaked from a skyscraper's length times god knows how much without a parachute. And why do you want to attack that base?" She asked all the clones they all stayed quiet.

"Why would we tell you?" Starscream growled to Maria.

"She is obviously using us to get some information." Slipscream argued with the seekers but Starscream intervened.

"How would you know what lies are? Megacycles ago, you didn't even know who you were!" He growled but then stopped when Maria was laughing.

"Aww, she's like the sister you never wanted." Maria laughed even more when she saw Starscream's optics give a twitch.

"W-why do you even care about our plans?" Skywarp whimpered at Maria, he thought she had a kind face but didn't say anything about it for his fear was getting the best of himself.

"Cause I want to kick some Deception fenders in too." Maria smirked as the original clone blinked in shock.

"You know what. I don't think we should trust her." Ramjet announced to the clones, Starscream facepalms himself to what the pathological liar just said.

"I like you." Maria pointed at Ramjet and grinned.

"And I don't like you." He returned.

Autobot base:

"She did what?!" Fai's tone was insisting that the question was a threat, with Sophie behind not looking the closest impressed. Mostly with Maria. Fai and Sophie just got in the base when Blurr was telling the Autobots save Bulkhead about what he knew. When he was done, he took a look at Sophie studying at her intensely.

"You-and-that-other-organic-femme-becide-you-accor ding-to-my-scanners-have-the-most-unusual-human-he at-signatures-on-this-planet.-One-would-assume-tha t-you-two-may-not-have-been-fully-human-and-judgin g-by-the-familiarity-of-a-once-Autobot-may-I-come- to-the-point-and-ask-you-if-you-are-one-of-Cybertr ons-Intelligence-Officer-Angel?" Blurr quickly said to Sophie. Who surprisingly by the Autobots especially Bumblebee that Sophie looked like she understood everyword of it. Sophie did recognize Blurr from her Autobot days, and she was happy to see him again.

"It is good to see you too Blurr." She nodded her head but Fai came in. She wasn't used to so many Autobots just yet.

"Okay, let's get this moving; Burp, this is the White Oracle and I am the Black Oracle. Now that we know each other. What were you thinking on leaving Maria to fight Megatron!?" Fai raised her voice, referring to Blurr.

"It's all taken care of Fai, we are on our way to their base to save Bulkhead and Maria." Prime was explaining it to Sophie who had her regular mid-sleeve shirt and skirt on, nothing changing on her look.

"We are coming with you though." Fai insisted to the bots. She was in her regular shorts and strapless top outfit, she felt really uncomfortable showing her Greek dress to the Autobots. It was mostly for Blitzwing's optics only.

Prime just couldn't tell them that they can't help get back Maria. So Prime, Prowl, Bumblebee and Blurr went to the mines while Sari, Ratchet and the two oracles went to the ship.

Back to Maria's position:

Starscream broke his own thoughts when he rallied up his troops to the base. Maria didn't trust Starscream to ride with so she asked Slipscream if she could with her for some 'girl time'.

Just to rub it in his faceplate.

When they arrived, it looked like a fight had already happened. And the Autobots were at the mercy of the Decepticons.

"Maria? What are you doing here?" Optimus strained to get a better look of her.

"So I brought in the copied calvery, what are you going to do?" Maria smiled then ran to fight to free her friends. She then saw Megatron cut her off first.

"Let's try this again." Maria was at fighting distance from Megatron and the second round of the battle commenced.

* * *

**Maria: Ha! Those were good moments.**

**hazelbite1248: You get into those situations on your own. I am glad that I brought back the original Maria. The one that was commonly used in the first story. You had so much more sass back then.**

**Maria: *eyebrow raise* Do I not have sass now? **

**hazelbite1248: *rolls eyes* That's not what I-**

**Maria: OH NO, I got it! You think lost my touch! I'll show you. **

***Maria leans back***

**Maria: SCREAMER! GET YOUR WING STRUTS HERE PRONTO!**

***Starscream flies over***

**Starscream: What do you want now?!**

** Maria: Don't worry, I'm going to let you have the first hit *gets ready* Come on, lay it on me.**

**Starscream:... But you expect it human, what's the point in that?**

**Maria: Fine, then I'll go. You look funny.**

**Starscream: *narrows optics* Is that the best you can do?**

**Maria: Well when someone meets you, they don't like you that much is known. But when got to know you better, I hated you.**

**Starscream: I am a god compared to you, you waste of flesh.**

**Maria: Oh please, you're the reason god created the middle finger.**

**Starscream: You defect, that's not even the right name for Cybertronains.**

**Maria: Fine, Primus may tolerate you. But everyone else thinks you're full of it.**

**Starscream: Smartaft X|**

**Maria: Screamer I'll bet if you sat on a carton of ice cream, you could tell what flavour it was.**

***Hazel starts laughing***

**Starscream: Mute it human!**

**Maria: *glares* Oh you're going to get it now sweets. **

**Starscream: *sarcasm* Great, I now have the attention of a psycho human femme.**

**Maria: You're one to talk. You're not even half baked, you're just plain raw.**

**Starscream: I didn't come here to be insulted.**

**Maria: *grins* Don't kid yourself, XD of course you did.**

**Starscream: I'll crush you human scum!**

**Maria: *looks over to Hazel* Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the padded room this morning. **

**hazelbite1248: Okay, I believe you now. Let's let Starscream have some dignity left.**

**Maria: *sass tone* Fine, glad I proved you wrong.**

***Starscream leaves***

**hazelbite1248: *sigh* Oh wow, that could have been probably prevented. Well say goodbye Maria, we're going to be closing this chapter.**

***no answer***

**hazelbite1248: Maria? Where did she go now. She better not have-**

***Hazel looks over to Starscream***

**hazelbite1248: O.O She didn't.**

***Hazel sees Maria waving in Starscream's cockpit***

**hazelbite1248: X| *looks down* Well I should have expected that. Bye guys.**


	15. Chapter 15: A bridge too close Pt-2

Surviving what comes after: A TFA fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Maria: Aww, this is the last chapter. I can't believe we've done two stories. **

**hazelbite1248: Yep, it was quite and experience.**

**Maria: And this is just the second season. We've got the third one to do and-**

***Hazel hits Maria***

**hazelbite1248: We don't want to give them too much information too soon. We still have to have this chapter to finish.**

**Maria: Right, well let's get this done then. It's a good chapter.**

**hazelbite1248: *grins* Right you are, it's rather important.**

* * *

Chapter 15: A bridge too close Pt-2

"Concentrate your attack of Megatron!" Starscream led his army of five clones to Megatron while Maria got to solid ground. She knew she needed to free the Autobots. Megatron gave Maria a very viscous stare while he blocked her off, before he could do anything however the Starscream clones opened fired and shot Megatron out of the way.

"Thanks." Maria saluted to them, Skywarp gave a timid wave back before Thundercracker slapped him upside the helm. Maria smirked and tried to get to Blurr, Bumblebee, Prowl and Optimus who were under the guard of Mixmaster and Scrapper.

"Remember me?" Maria questioned the Constructocons who just trembled in fear. Oh yeah, they remembered.

Meanwhile, Megatron called through his comm link and demanded Blitzwing and Lugnut for back up.

"Yez, about zhat. Funny story" Blitzwing muttered in his stasis cuffs beside Lugnut. When the Autobots arrived in the mines, Blitzwing and Lugnut were cuffed by Blurr with surprisingly no difficulty. Just then, Blitzwing heard something.

_"Blitzwing, I am close. I'm getting you out of here."_ A whisper was echoing through the dark and a figure of black energy came to those two Decepticons views.

"Whatever you are. You will regret crossing paths with us witch!" Lugnut bellowed at the force but the spirit's eyes narrowed at Lugnut.

_"Leave us. Now."_ The voice hissed and in that moment, Lugnut had shut down right then and there. Blitzwing then calmed down knowing who this was.

"Vai?" He suddenly saw the shadow spirit smile in her answer.

_"I'm getting you out of here. We are going to leave all of this behind, we can find a way for you to be human again, or I can be Cybertronain permanently. And we will never look back..."_ She rambled on but Blitzwing stopped her in mid sentence.

"My dear, jou can't do zhat. Jou have a duty to zhe oracles and I am still forcefully under Megatron's order. But I promise zhat ve vill be together... if jou still vant to have me." Icy meant every word of it. If she was in danger by Megatron or if Sophie and Maria didn't allow the relationship any more, Blitzwing wouldn't know what to do.

_"If it weren't for these conditions, I would have you already."_ She smirked as Blitzwing faceplate heated up. Even though Random was difficult to make blush, with a mere statement to prove her love to Blitzwing, Icy could be made to blush easily.

"Leave me here, I vill be alright. Go help jour allies." Icy selflessly told Fai.

"Zhey're going to need all zhe help zhey can get." Hothead boasted and she vanished like fog in front of Blitzwing's faceplate but her sweet voice remained for a couple of nanoclicks.

_'Farewell for now, my brave beloved.'_

Meanwhile in the battle. Megatron told Mixmaster to find Lugnut and Bliltzwing while Scrapper went to assist him. That gave Maria enough cover to help Optimus and Prowl from the cement binds.

"You guys okay?" Maria went along and asked. Optimus was getting some of the remaining rock off him before he answered.

"Maria, go help Ratchet with the ship. It's too dangerous here." Optimus told Maria but she immediately shook her raven-coloured head.

"No way, I am not going to leave you guy like this now."

"You are putting yourself in danger the longer you are here Maria. Fighting is not the option." Prowl then came up to try to get Maria listening to reason.

"And what are you doing here exactly Prowl?" Maria shot back. They didn't have enough time to argue when Prime told then and Bumblebee that they needed to get some advantage to fight the Starscreams. It didn't matter if they were fighting them or Megatron, they couldn't let any Decepticon get through the space bridge portal. Prowl then took an advantage when Ramjet was distracted to spin him off course and put the stasis cuffs on him.

"Nice job." Maria kept close to Prowl for back-up. Prowl slightly smiled and left to get the other Starscreams. But as Maria was about to run off, Sunstorm freed Ramjet and the two clones were now in full view of Maria.

"It would be very exciting to see what gracious attacks you can entice us with." Sunstorm sounded like he was flirting with Maria but she kept her guard on.

"This hideous femme, I think she an stand a chance against us." Ramjet lied and the two went to Maria. She clenched her fists and grey energy formed around her fists.

"After everything we've been through, it's almost insulting." Maria said with thick sarcasm. She was able to get a couple of shots to the two Decepticons until she turned her head and saw something coming dangerously close to the portal. It was Skywarp, Thundercracker and Blurr all in one mix of cement and went into the portal.

"Oh no." Maria gasped but then was open for Ramjet to send her flying. Thanks to the very tiny power of the Allspark in him, it made Maria curse in pain after. Enough to make the son of a trucker and a sailor blush.

"Hope that didn't hurt." Ramjet snickered and flew away.

When Maria finally got up, she turned to see Bulkhead fighting Slipscream. He wasn't a match for the femme clone and he was knocked on his fender wearing a pair of stasis cuffs. Maria thought this wasn't good, they were loosing people.

"Think smart, not hard Maria." She said out loud an ran when Sunstorm was firing at her. She flew to give him a roundhouse kick to the side of the helm and he was down. When she saw Optimus however, he shoved Ramjet and Slipscream from firing at Megatron who was busy with Starscream.

"Well you'd be the last bot I'd expect to come to my rescue." Megatron admitted.

"I wasn't coming to your rescue." Optimus replied. Maria smiled at Prime, it was so easy to spot his morals. He never liked a stab in the back, even when a Decepticon was being stabbed.

"He knows what he's doing." Maria smirked thinking about her last comment. This wasn't a two team battle, this was in most cases a free-for-all. Either you go in there smart or you don't get out at all.

Autobot ship:

Fai woke from her trance and got up from her cross-legged position to help Sophie, Sari and Ratchet.

"Anything I can help with?" Fai said as Ratchet was performing open spark surgery to jump start the ship. Apparently the ship, it was a weapon of some kind.

"When I give you the signal, use your key to jump start the ship." Ratchet instructed Sari who was concentrating to every word he was saying.

When Ratchet soon gave the word, Sari activated her key and the ship came to life. The alarm was blaring and arms strangled Fai with mechanical arms.

"Decepticon intruder!" The loud voice boomed and Fai struggled to be free. Ratchet jumped to the control panel.

"Not to worry old friend, she is human. She is the Black Oracle." He explained to the ship and a while later she dropped to the floor with the voice apologizing at a rapid speed.

"It is a great honor to meet such a Autobot like you." Sophie smiled while helping Fai up from the ground. They both heard how unsure the ship talked to Ratchet.

"You can do it. With the help of my organic friends, we'll get you pardon the Earth term 'ship-shape' ." Ratchet smiled as he them focused his attention to Fai and Sophie and told them what to do.

In the battle:

Optimus and Megatron were back to back deflecting Starscrem, Ramjet and Slipscream's blasts.

"What are you doing?! Aim for his spark chamber!" Slipscream argued with Starscream.

"_Aim for his spark chamber_. Don't tel me how to slag Megatron! I was slagging Megatron when you were just a dream in my spark!" Starscream shouted back.

Well it's safe to say where Slipscream came from Starscream.

"And look how _that_ turned out!" She sneered and kept on firing.

Maria at the time was helping Issac to get Bulkhead out of the stasis cuffs. Prowl was fighting off Mixmaster. Prowl was keeping one step ahead of the con and Bumblebee jumped into the brawl. But not in te right time sadly, just before Bee could get a shot, he was caught in a cement blast and was nailed to the rock wall. Megatron then called Mixmaster to help take down the head Starscream.

Which then got the professor a flash of brilliance and left Maria to help Bulkhead.

"You know what you're doing?" Bulkhead looked at Maria.

"Nope." Maria sighed.

Prowl then saw Prime being used as a shield by Megatron to protect himself from the seeker blasts. When Optimus fell to the ground, Prowl made his way to the Autobot. That was when Sunstorm caught Prowl with the stasis cuffs.

Maria turned the second she heard his shout of pain. A wave of fear drowned her being, very rarely did she hear Prowl shout because of pain. Or anything for that matter, it was a rare sound to hear and that's why it made Maria's heart tighten.

Maria shrieked his name when she heard his scream die down.

She was about to run to Prowl except something cut her off. Thanks to Sumdac, he used the Headmaster Unit for good and cut off Starscream's head just before he was giving Megatron a fatal blow. That's what cause Maria to jump back.

"Always knew you weren't even half that man you came to be." Maria was smirking, she could even see hot steam come from the head in his fury. But Maria didn't have enough time to say anything more when Megatron swept Maria off her feet and held her tightly. She was trying to squirm her way free but she was wasn't getting any luck.

"How does it feel to see your friends in such disrepair, oracle." Megatron told Maria but she only glared at him.

"How about you let me out and I'll show you disrepair." She counterattacked. Megatron actually humoured her and chuckled.

"You have such a fight in you Maria. It really is a pity you chose to side with the Autobots."

"Any day of the week Megs." Maria growled, but then her attention went to the side of the room.

"Yo, look who I found." Scrapper called out and it was Blitzwing and Lugnut he guestered to.

_'Just great'_ Maria muttered in her head.

Every Autobot was cuffed or in cement once more and Megatron told his plan of using the Autobots to first try the space bridge. If successful, then they would be accompanied by Longarm Prime, a close friend of Bumblebee and Bulkhead at Cybertron.

Longarm's figure soon changed on the screen to reveal he was the double agent Soundwave. Bee and Bulkhead felt a huge amount of guilt when they realized the framed the Autobot Wasp, who was actually innocent.

"Any lasts words to say to your Autobots?" Megatron still had Maria and adjusted her to see the Autobots. They could see the helplessness and anger that Maria was showing.

"I got a couple of choice words I'd rather say to you instead." She told Megatron. He then gave Mixmaster a nod and threw Maria to the ground near the Autobots.

And watched while MixMaster encased her with liquid cement. Prowl's spark was about to burst from his chest plate thinking about Maria who couldn't breathe in the cement. When Megatron was about to throw Prime in the Space bridge, the entire room began to shake. It was Ratchet, Sari, Sophie and Fai with the ship.

Megatron ordered Mixmaster and Scrapper to clear the rubble from the Space Bridge while the rest took on the Autobots in the sky.

But when the two Consructicons progressed to Maria, a grey glow cracked in the cement. The short blast overwhelmed the two mechs and sent them flying. Maria stood up with delicate lace markings on one side of her jaw trailing down her neck and some other parts of her skin with what looked like tribal markings that matched Fai's. Her eyes were glowing grey and her fists clenched in anger.

"Maria! Don't lose control!" Prowl cried to her, this power didn't look anything like the kind that engulfed Maria when she thought Sophie died. This was the same power when she was with Fai and Sophie in the forest, except this was much more powerful. The grey soft force surged through her, this was all her.

She was in control.

Suddenly, Prowl got the cuffs to open and he was free from using a cyber-ninja technique called 'processor over matter'. But the portal was malfunctioning and wasn't stable. Maria's eyes turned normal and her power withered away as she clutched on a rock like a lifeline.

"Let's grab the professor and get out of here before this thing blows." Prime ordered to everyone, Prowl then held Maria close to him to keep her safe. But then the ship in robot mode came smashing down, blocking the way from the portal and the Autobots.

Omega Supreme (The ship), knew he had to let the portal take him to guarantee the safety of his Autobot friends. But wasn't sure if he could do it alone if he shut down during the transwarp.

"Safe yourself Autobots. I will absorb the transwarp energy." Omega told Ratchet, Sari, Sophie and Fai. They all disagreed.

"No! I didn't bring you back to life to see you self destruct!" Ratchet barked at the ship. Sophie listened to Omega's processor and knew he needed someone with him to make sure he would be okay.

"All of you. You need to go, I will stay here and keep an eye on Omega Supreme." Sophie announced her idea to the three.

"No Sophie! Do you have any idea what that would do?! Think about Maria! What do you think that will do to her! And me!" Fai yelled at her oracle sister but Sophie slowly smiled and touched Fai's arm.

"Think of me kindly." That was the last thing Sophie said to all of them when in a flash, they were all gone from the ship. Sophie used Fai's powers to teleport them quickly as they dropped to the ground next to the Autobots.

Sophie sighed having tears of joy trickle down her cheek. She felt this was the right thing to do sacrificing herself to help Omega Supreme save the Autobots and Detroit.

Someday, they will thank them both.

But what she felt was a new to her, it was warm, kind and soft. And this made more tears come.

"So this is what humanity is." She said out loud, it felt even more blissful than what Fai explained it as and what Maria tried to describe.

It felt nice.

"Everything's going to be okay my friend. You'll see." Sophie cooed to Omega from inside the ship.

"I thank you for your valor White Oracle." Omega told Sophie.

"Please, call me Sophie. Status names won't matter where we're going." That was the last thing she said before she had to close her eyes from the bright light that was everywhere around her.

The portal took Omega Supreme, Megatron, Starscream and Sophie, Blurr, Skywarp and Thundercracker disappeared leaving the Autobots, Maria and Fai alone in the cave.

Issac found Sari and they hugged knowing each missed each other dearly. But the same feeling couldn't be said for Maria and Fai.

Everyone saw Maria trying to calm Fai down, she was hysterical and rocking herself as Maria hugged her tightly moving some of her hair from her face. Fai wailed in cries for loosing her sister as Maria didn't make a sound. This sight nearly ruined the Autobots.

Not to mention Blitzwing having a connection to Fai and hearing this too, from deep in the woods where he crashed.

Soon, everyone looked to the edges of the cave, it was going to cave in on itself and they needed to get out of there. Prowl detached Maria from Fai to get her out of there. Fai took a ride from Bee, Sari and the professor left with Ratchet and the rest ran for their lifecycle's out of the cave.

Outside the bots transformed to see if everyone was alright. Prowl put Maria down to compose herself. Maria stayed stiff and on edge, building an emotional barrier from everyone.

"There probably still out there somewhere." Bulkhead was the voice of reason keeping everyone optimistic to believe that Omega and Sophie might still be alive.

"I can't believe that this ordeal is finally over." Sumdac hugged Sari both smiling.

"What was that back there Maria, you looked like you were going to blow the place up." Bumblebee brought his attention to the young woman with the group.

"I don't know, something just... snapped." Maria answered in a hush, cold tone.

"It was your power. You in a way, upgraded yourself and you can use Sophie and my powers too." Fai as she tried to push her overwhelming sadness away, side tracked Maria about what happened back at the cave.

Fai had always marveled and admired Maria's talent to push herself farther than Sophie and herself could never reach. While Fai and Sophie were in Greece, it took so long for Fai to unlock her power. Fai's trigger to unlock it was very hard to fins, but Maria's trigger was simply herself.

"Are you going to be okay?" Bulkhead quietly asked Maria doing his best not to set her off. Her silence was most disturbing to the Autobots.

"See guys. I knew all along that my dad couldn't betray us, he is as honest and trust worthy as they come-" Sari suddenly gasped when she looked at her elbow and instead of flesh, she had circuitry replacing human anatomy. She knew she scraped it from the fall of getting out of Supreme but she didn't look at it long enough to see what the extent of the damage.

All the Autobots gasped in horror as much as Sari did. Maria wide-eyed expression proved her shocked emotions to say nothing, her eyes opened wide. Maria for all this time, never knew that the girl she had taken care of, the eight year old stick of dynamite with pigtails would be this.

A machine.

But Maria took a short glance of Fai looking on not to Sari, to everyone else. In her eyes stood confusion, not surprise. Sari stumbled away from Issac to Bumblebee.

"Sari, we need to talk." the professor started and told Sari as well as everyone the truth.

* * *

**Maria: And that's it! It's all done XD**

**hazelbite1248: *sigh* Yeah, :( fun.**

***Maria hugs Hazel* **

**Maria: It's okay missy. We're just going for a two week leave and then we'll be back in the game. You know, what? We can even give the readers a summary for the next story.**

**_Learning to fly again:_**

**_The third story of the "The purpose of falling" trilogy, takes place after, "After the jump". Maria can't let go of what Sophie's did for them during their last fight with the Decepticons. She's been hurting ever since but won't let the others know just how much. As Sari and the Autobots find out what this pain is doing to her and how much Maria is risking to be with them; there is talk about a new weapon that Starscream and even Megatron wanting desperately. Will these two Decepticons use this weapon to get what they each deeply desire, and bring Detroit to its knees? Or will it come to Maria making the hardest choice she has ever had to make that will leave the Autobots to a shocking conclusion they never wanted to live with? Prowl x OC x Starscream... Blitzwing x OC... Megatron x OC_**

**Maria: HA! Bet you didn't see Megs getting paired with someone. Or Starscream for that matter XD**

**hazelbite1248: ... Actually, they might have.**

**Maria: Huh?**

**hazelbite1248: We left little hints for the pairings. Yeah, of course they would have seen Maria and Prowl, Blitzwing and Fai. But if you look hard enough, there is some hints of the pairings.**

**Maria: O.O Oh you clever woman.**

**hazelbite1248: X) I try. Now, like last story; Maria and I have assembled a sort of soundtrack to this fanfiction. We do not own any of the songs.**

**_Transformers Theme Song  
Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift  
Come Away from the Water- Maroon 5  
Leave my Body- Florence + the machine  
Poker Face- Blowsight  
Addicted to Love- Florence + the machine  
Farie Night Songs- Gary Stadler  
Sereas- Luar na Lubre  
Into the Night- Nickelback  
Mordred's Lullaby- Heather Dale  
Healing Incantaion- Tangled  
Whistle- Jérémie Bellomo  
Tongue Tied- Grouplove  
Saw Movie Theme  
Mother's Prayer- Quest for Camelot  
Kylie (Let's go out and dance)- Akcent  
Princess of China- Coldplay Ft: Rhianna  
Blue Jeans- Lana Del Rey  
Animal- Neon Trees  
Feeling Good- Michael Buble  
Falling Leaves- John Fannin_**

**hazelbite1248: Yes, there is a lot.**

**Maria: Do explain some of them that weren't shown in the story.**

**hazelbite1248: Well for "Leave my body" At the last bit of the song, is where I pictured Sophie and Fai meeting the Decepticons for the first time. "Poker face" was a song I thought of to represent the little shipping I have with Maria and Starscream.**

**Maria: O.O WHAT?!**

**hazelbite1248: XD Moving on, "Tongue tied" was for Fai and Blitzwing's date when he was human. The Saw theme if one has watched the movies, the song kinda fits in to when Maria, Sophie and Blitzwing were trying to save Fai.**

**Maria: *nods* Continue.**

**hazelbite1248: "Mother's prayer" was to represent what Fai was feeling in the funeral for her sparklings, sad I know but that's what I thought about. **

**Maria: HA XD "Kylie" was for the faint pairing with Meltdown and myself. That's hilarious.**

**hazelbite1248: X| That's your opinion. Then finally "Falling leaves" What I pictured was when Sophie sacrificed herself with Omega. I highly recommend the readers to listen to this song and think of that moment. It's beautiful.**

**Maria: *scoff* Yeah, you made me cry woman.**

**hazelbite1248: Well it's been amazing readers. Please don't forget to review this story and we'll see you in hopefully two weeks.**

**Maria: XD BYE!**


End file.
